Secrets
by Darkness-Chill
Summary: X.When a spirit becomes corrupted with power it'll take more than just the mermaids to stop her from taking over. War is brewing.X."Orfio, Milli, and Edur are losing, Aryl.".X
1. Prologue

I decided to rewrite the Prologue. Why? Well, because it seemed to get a lot more hits than the rest of the chapters and I had to wonder if people were turning back because the prologue was so bad.

So, since I wrote it over a year ago, I decided it wouldn't hurt to rewrite it. I mean, it's only the prologue. I might do the same thing for the first few chapters, but only much later.

Plus, this story has been giving me problems lately, mainly because my brother just bought Spore and what I have of chapter 21 is saved on the computer it's installed on. Argh.

So, on with the rewrite of the Prologue. I tried to make it less confusing this time, but we'll see.

Same warnings as before, which I'll list, since I'm changing the author's note as well as the prologue.

OC Warning: The story revolves mainly around original characters meshing in with the canon characters. It's semi AU, since the canon characters have different backstories, but I spent a long time thinking through it, and even though I hate giving myself credit for anything, I will say that at I'm at least 90 positive that these characters aren't Mary Sues. (At least, I really hope they're not.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. I own the plot, the idea of warrior mermaids, and my OCs.

Full Summary: When an elemental spirit becomes corrupted with power, the mermaids are going to need some help to bring her down. War is brewing, and we're caught in the middle, unaware. (Personally, I like my new summary a lot more than the old one.)

Parings: Up to a vote. Though, since this is a rewritten chapter, a few of them have been decided now. When you want to request a pairing, read the whole story first, since I may have already confirmed a pairing.

Okay, here we go (finally.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_(A length of time ago that is currently unknown…)_

_Everything in the world is comprised of the eight Elements. The Elements each have Guardians, who not only control the Element, but feel its pain and suffering as well. These Guardians were the closest thing in power to the Element itself, and therefore were kept secret from the majority of the world._

_The Elements were split into two groups, major and minor. The major Elements were Fire, Water, Earth, and Air, which were seen in everyday items necessary for life. These four elements split their immense power among a group of creatures who were otherwise powerless. A variety of half breed races were chosen for this honor, and the Keepers of the Elements were born. Among some races they were cherished, among others scorned. Soon after, the Guardians of the four major Elements faded into the woodwork to await a calling from the Keepers. _

_The minor Elements were Lightning, Ice, Light, and Dark. Unlike the major Elements, they kept a single Guardian and that Guardian stayed in the Human World to control the weather and other unexplainable natural occurrences that related to their power. _

_Within the Water Element, the power was being abused, however. With the Water Guardian not around, the Mermaid Elders took it upon themselves to fix the problem and split the power of the Water Element that was given to the Mermaid Princesses in half once more, giving half of the power, the Idol side, to 8 of the Princesses and the other half, the Warrior side, to the other 8._

_As time passed, the knowledge that the powers had ever been one disappeared, and soon it was believed that they'd always been split._

_However, nothing ever stays the same._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unfortunately, the prologue is still shorter than the author's note. Oh well, I tried. Hopefully this is better written than the original prologue. If you want to see the original, drop me a PM or a review and I'll send it your way.

I reply to all reviews and really enjoy them.


	2. Chapter 1

When Kiri Cheung woke up without the familiar warmth of her boyfriend to greet her, she felt around for the crinkling of paper that would alert her that he had remembered to write her a note that morning.

Finally, her fingers touched something that was most definitely not her blanket and she pulled it over to her, yawning.

_Went to work early. Be back late. –Elik_

"Thanks for the detailed note." Kiri grumbled softly, tossing the note back onto Elik's side of the bed with a sigh and staring up at her ceiling. A few moments later, she gave up on trying to get back to sleep and climbed out from under her comforter.

She regretted it as soon as her bare feet touched the cold floor, and immediately bounced over to the closet to get a pair of socks. Maybe she'd go jogging…

Deciding that exercise was always a good thing, Kiri pulled a pair of sweatpants out of the closet as well, pulling them on and slipping into her sneakers. She pulled her black hair into a ponytail to keep it out of her face and grabbed her keys from the table, leaving her apartment and heading at a steady pace down the street.

Being so early in the morning, the streets were deserted. Kiri was the only one jogging, so she headed down onto the beach to jog on the sand instead, smiling softly to herself.

She halted in her path when her eyes fell on a building in the distance.

"An idol, huh?" she muttered. "What on earth is an idol doing on the surface?"

XXXX

When Aryl Talaver's phone started vibrating, she turned over and pulled a pillow over her head. When it didn't stop, she grabbed it and threw it across the room.

Unfortunately, she managed to throw it directly in the face of her blonde-haired roommate, who was coming in to wake her for the class they had in an hour.

"Aryl!" Lexia Dravetra snapped at the prone figure in the bed as she fumbled to catch the phone before it landed on the ground and broke into pieces.

The black haired girl groaned, "Five more minutes, mom…"

Lexia sighed, flipping her roommate's cell phone open, "Hello?"

"_Lexia?" _A surprised voice filtered through.

"Long story. A's still sleeping, threw her phone at me, you know, what she normally does when she stays up all night. What's up, Kiri?" Lexia left the room, making sure to leave Aryl's door open so she could blast the girl with a super-soaker later and force her to wake up.

"_I just wanted to ask if you two knew any reason there'd be an idol princess on the surface right now."_

Lexia frowned, leaning on the kitchen counter, "Not that I'm aware of… There's an idol princess on the surface right now?"

"_Yeah. Sensed her while I was out jogging this morning."_

"Hmm…" Lexia thought for a moment, "I've got no clue, but I'll tell Aryl when she wakes up and ask her.

"_Thanks. Call me if you figure anything out."_

"Will do." Lexia smiled, "Thanks for letting us know."

"'_Course."_

There was a click and Lexia knew the older girl had hung up. She shut Aryl's phone and put it down on the counter, glancing through the doorway at the still-sleeping figure of her roommate.

Super soaker or shaving cream?

XXXX

After a quick breakfast and a chat with Lexia at a small restaurant not far from her apartment, Kiri headed back down the street, this time walking with no intention of speeding up, much to the delight of her aching muscles.

"Hello."

Kiri turned a little to see a blonde girl standing behind her. "Hello." She replied.

The blonde girl bowed, "I'm very sorry to bother you, but I dropped something and I was wondering if you'd seen it anywhere." She blurted out, not rising from the bow. Kiri started chuckling and patted the girl on the head, making her look up.

"Well, I can't tell you if I've seen it if I don't know what it is." She said, "Why don't we look for it together?"

The girl rose, a smile on her face, "Really?"

"Sure." Kiri smiled, "I'm Kiri."

"Luchia!" the girl grinned, "Luchia Nanami!"

XXXX

It took Aryl a half an hour in the bathtub to scrub the marker off her face. She had woken up about ten minutes after Lexia's phone call with Kiri had ended, and had immediately stumbled into the bathroom to make herself look decent before class, only to see that her ever-so-sweet roommate had drawn all over her face in a failed attempt to wake her up.

She resigned herself to the fact that she wasn't going to be getting to class (at least not on time, anyway), and decided to bathe and scrub the marker off, leading to the black-haired mermaid lounging in the tub with the faint remnants of a marker mustache still on her face as her purple tail flicked soap bubbles around the room.

She picked up her phone, trusting in her ability to keep it dry as she held it away from the bathtub, scanning through the text messages she'd missed while sleeping (all two of them.) One was her mother, being the obnoxious woman that she was, asking Aryl if she wanted to come home for her spring break, which was starting in less than a week.

Aryl sent back a quick message of "Why?" and moved onto the second one as quickly as she could.

Now this one interested her.

She pushed herself up so she could see the screen better, and read over the message, sent to her by Lexia only a few minutes earlier.

"_Hope the marker mustache got to you well. Kiri called about an idol princess. Any idea why one would be on the surface? I'll get the notes for you. Have fun scrubbing."_

Aryl frowned and put her phone down in its water-free safe haven under a towel. An idol princess, hmm? That was what Kiri was calling about? She leaned back, staring at the ceiling tiles as she tried to think about any reason an idol princess would feel the need to come to the surface.

Her phone vibrating ripped Aryl out of her thoughts and she wiped her hand on the towel before pulling it out, hoping it was a message from Kiri or Lexia.

Nope, just her mom.

* * *

Well, what's this? A rewrite? Ohmygoodness!

Nah, I got a review highlighting a few problems with the original chapter (and I couldn't agree more, but that's what happens when you try and a write a story as massive as this one is and only manage to post 32 chapters in almost four years.

I need to be faster. –sigh-

But that's not the point! But anyway, NO, I will not be rewriting all the chapters. I'll rewrite one through five for now, at my leisure, and I'll post a new chapter with the edit and alert you guys.

IMPORTANT THINGS FROM OLD AUTHOR'S NOTE:

-This is based in the world of the anime, though it ends up so skewed by the end you can't really tell. The main point of telling you this is so when the Pearl Piari comes up, you know that it's supposed to be a hotel.

-Luchia = Lucia. Yeah, I know, I know, but when I started it I kept it Luchia because that's the way I'd written it in the original draft, and now I'm just too damn lazy to go back and change it all. So, she's staying Luchia, but I know she's supposed to be Lucia.

And finally, I'm saying this last bit of info now because I figure it should be thought about from the beginning, rather than whenever I posted it originally.

All pairings are up to you guys. There are a few I've decided on based on suggestions by where I am now, so a few characters are out of the running for a romantic relationship at the moment, but I'm not going to tell you guys who because I want you to suggest anyone at all. If it goes against something I've got planned, I'm not going to ignore it, I'm going to consider it, throw in a couple scenes, do something. Even if it ends up a friendship or just creates drama, it's something.

And that's that. Hope the rewritten chapters help fill in the blanks and mold together okay with the not-rewritten chapters.

[Discrepancy that will be fixed once the second chapter's rewritten – In the original chapter, Kiri actually went to the Pearl Piari and met Luchia.]


	3. Chapter 2

"I don't know, she seemed nice enough." Aryl paced in her bedroom. Lexia was lying on Aryl's bed, looking through a magazine and clearly ignoring Aryl's every word, just like she did every time her best friend went off onto one of her rampages. "I mean, she seemed too nice! I should have seen this coming! If I had seen this coming…" Aryl continued to babble on as the phone rang. She didn't even notice when Lexia grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" Lexia answered the phone, with a sigh to Aryl's unchanging behavior.

"Hey, it's me again." Kiri said, "Aryl awake?"

"I wouldn't describe it in exactly that way." Lexia said into the phone, before holding it closer to Aryl so that Kiri could hear what was going on.

"I mean, did you have any idea we couldn't trust her? I sure didn't!"

"Oh, come on, another soap opera rant?" Kiri asked, once Lexia put the phone back to her ear.

"Mmm." Lexia answered.

Kiri sighed, "Well, can you get her to stop?"

"Gave up on that ten minutes ago."

"Try again."

"I've thrown pillows at her." Lexia said, "You know nothing stops Aryl when she goes into 'soap opera mode'."

"Sadly." Kiri said.

"So, what're you calling about?" Lexia asked Kiri, "I told Aryl about the idol princess, y'know, before soap opera time and after her morning coffee."

"It's a wonder she ever gets to class."

"She's perfectly made her schedule around her classes. Lucky bitch. Anyway, that reminds me. Hold on while I throw another pillow at A." Lexia grabbed a pillow from the bed, and with her expert aim (gained from much practice) chucked the pillow at Aryl's head.

Unlike the last couple of times, Aryl turned to look at Lexia this time, "That hurt."

"Good." Lexia said, "Kiri's on the phone, and we've got a class in a half hour."

"Oh." Aryl said, sitting down on the bed next to Lexia, put her on speaker.

Lexia did so, "Alright, Kiri, she's listening now."

"Finally." Kiri sighed, "How many pillows did you throw at her?"

"I don't know." Lexia said, "So, we're both here now, what's up?"

"Okay, so I went by the Pearl Piari and talked to the idol. Her name's Luchia, and I was right, she's younger than all of us."

"Like, how much younger?" Aryl asked.

"She's young." Kiri said, "Either late middle school or early high school."

"That is young…" Lexia said, "We're already well into college, and you've graduated."

"Exactly."

"Young, and inexperienced." Aryl said.

"Hey, we were like her once."

"She sings things into oblivion." Lexia said, "We don't have idol powers, Kir. We were never like her."

"Okay, okay." Kiri said, "But, we were her age."

After a pause, Aryl said, "Fine, I'll give you that."

"Exactly." Kiri said, "So, anyway, that wasn't my point. She doesn't have her pearl, like I said, so I can only guess that she's going to be looking for it. But, with one idol in town, more are bound to come."

"What if there's more already here?" Aryl suggested, lying back onto the bed, "I mean, Luchia might not be the first."

"What do you expect me to do? Ride through the entire town with the windows down and keep an expert eye out for pearl necklaces and anything else I sense?"

XXXX

"How did I get roped into this?" Kiri asked no one in particular as she drove past a beach, the windows on her car down. "Hey, that's Luchia." She muttered. No one was with the girl though, and there was still an obvious lack of pearl in the girl's necklace. "I wonder if I should follow her… No. I'm no stalker, that's for sure, even if I am talking to myself."

XXXX

"Wonder if Kiri found anything." Aryl muttered, throwing her laptop down on her bed as she walked back into her bedroom. Lexia wasn't far behind.

"I can call her." Lexia said, sinking into the purple plush chair.

"You know, I told you that you could take that chair if you like it so much." Aryl informed Lexia.

"If I took it, I'd have nowhere to sit in here, now would I?" Lexia asked.

"Yeah, sure." Aryl said.

"Look, do you want me to call Kiri or not?" Lexia asked.

"Don't worry about it." Aryl said, "I think we've bothered her enough for one day, and I'm sure she's enjoying her afternoon."

"Her afternoon driving all around in her car with the windows open?" Lexia asked.

"Yeah." Aryl said, "She can play music, and she really doesn't have to take any specific route. I'm sure she's having fun."

XXXX

"I'm lost." Kiri concluded as she looked over her map. "Who knew a mermaid could get lost?" she asked herself, as she pulled into a random gas station and parked. She pulled out her phone and glanced through the address book, "Let's see, who here is good with directions?" She chose a number and dialed.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shel. I need directions, I'm really lost."

"Okay, where are you?"

"No idea."

"You're not helping me, Kiri."

XXXX

"Pleeeeease, Lexia?" Aryl pleaded with her friend. Lexia ignored her friend's pleading and started up the stove in the kitchen, "Come on, it's just one night! You admit, you're interested!"

"I'm interested, Aryl, but I'm not interested enough to drive 2 hours down to Kiri's house, take advantage of her hospitality, and miss classes just to see this girl with my own eyes!" Lexia said.

"We only have one class tomorrow, and then Saturday and Sunday are free. Plus, we don't have to stay with Kiri, we can stay at that hotel that the idol girl lives at."

"Like we have the money for that." Lexia said, "Aryl, maybe this hasn't gone through your head yet, but we're college students. We barely can afford the rent on this apartment and food."

"Hey! Wait! Your brother would lend us money in an instant!" Lexia said. Lexia turned to face her friend again.

"And then we'd have to pay him back."

"Which we could." Aryl said, "Just not yet. Come on, please?"

"Fine, I'll ask Adam." Lexia said, "But if he says 'no', that's the end of it, you hear?"

"Deal." Aryl grinned.

XXXX

"Okay, thanks a lot, Adam." Lexia said into the phone, "I'll talk to you soon." She hung up the phone.

"Well?" Aryl asked her.

"He said he'd lend us the money." Lexia sighed.

"Yes!" Aryl said, standing up and doing a victory dance, "I win again!" Her victory dance was quickly interrupted, however, when she tripped over the chair she'd been sitting in and found herself sprawled in an uncomfortable position across it. "Ouch."

Lexia couldn't help but laugh at the girl's antics.

XXXX

"Finally!" Kiri said, walking into her apartment, "Maybe I can STAY home this time." The phone rang, and Kiri picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Kiri." It was Aryl.

"I'm not leaving my apartment." Kiri said.

"Don't worry, you won't have to." Aryl said, "We're coming to you."

"What?" Kiri asked.

"Me and Lexia have decided to take the weekend off to come down there. We're going to stay in that hotel that idol-girl is at." Aryl said, "We'll be down tomorrow morning."

"And another impulsive decision by Aryl." Kiri said.

"Hey!" Aryl shouted, "That's not fair!"

"It's fair." Kiri said, "Talk to you later." She hung up, "Hmm." She muttered, looking at the clock, "Elik's late tonight. What on earth is going on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And there you have it. I made it longer this time. I have a bunch of ideas for this story, so if it wasn't 1 AM, I would start the next chapter now. Unfortunately, it IS 1 AM, so I'm not going to start the next chapter yet. I would post this now, but on my laptop the Internet stops working at midnight.

Oh, right. This will… sort of follow the layout of the Mermaid Melody anime. Sort of. And I'm not going to take random episodes and write them word for word. Partly because I don't KNOW them word for word. And also partly because that would be boring.

Things will change quite a bit towards the middle. Or, I guess the end of the beginning… I'm confusing myself.

More on this next time, it's too late for me to try and explain it.


	4. Chapter 3

Lexia prided herself on two things. One, her ability to tune out Aryl effectively, which she used quite a lot. And two, her ability to sucker anyone into driving her somewhere. Lexia didn't have a driver's license. After failing the test seven times she'd given up and started walking more. But, when she wanted a ride, she could always get one… except from Aryl if she was ranting… or sleeping. Other than that, she could always get a ride.

So, now, as Aryl drove down the highway, talking about something (Lexia had tuned her out again), Lexia contemplated how she was going to pay her brother back for the money they were using to fund their little "research trip" as Aryl had called it.

Lexia let herself hear Aryl for a moment, to see if she was nearing a break in whatever she was currently talking about.

"Lexia, are you tuning me out again?" Aryl asked the blond girl.

Lexia turned to her friend, "Sorry A." she said, "I was thinking."

"About what?" Aryl asked. She had clearly run out of things to talk about by herself.

"How on EARTH we are EVER going to pay my brother back for this."

"Aww, Lexia." Aryl complained, "You always ruin the fun! We'll worry about that AFTER our trip. Once we get back, and Adam starts bugging us for the money, which he never will, by the way, since he loves us so much, we'll pay him back. As for right now, let's just have fun, okay?"

Lexia sighed, giving into her friend, "Fine."

XXXX

Elik was really starting to annoy Kiri. He didn't come back at all the night before, or if he did, he didn't come back until after Kiri was asleep and left again before she woke up. Oh yeah, that was HIGHLY likely. Kiri HAD been worried that morning, so she called the place where Elik worked, to see if he had stayed over, and sure enough, he had. Kiri understood her boyfriend's love for what he did, but she never got to see him anymore. She heard the bell in the front of the apartment ring loudly, and hopped up, knowing it was Lexia and Aryl.

She swung open the door, expecting to see the smiling faces of her two close friends standing there, but instead saw a face she had hoped she would never see again.

"Moiyu." Kiri muttered, backing up.

"I'm not here to hurt you!" Moiyu shouted, before Kiri could attack her, "I promise!"

Something in Moiyu's blue eyes told Kiri that she was telling the truth.

"What do you want?" Kiri asked, "You have five minutes."

"I need your help." Moiyu said, "Not all of us are on Gaito's side because we're in love with him, or we want to impress him… in fact few of us are. Kiri, please. My best friend helped me escape him, but got himself captured in the process. I need to help him out of there! Please, Kiri!"

"Your best friend?" Kiri asked.

"His name is Jay. He's been my friend since we were kids, and then Gaito captured me and forced me to work for him. He finally got me out yesterday, but he couldn't escape. I really need your help, Kiri."

"I need some kind of proof that you're not lying."

Moiyu nodded, "I figured, so I grabbed this on my way out." She pulled a pearl out of her pocket, "I couldn't save the mermaid it belongs to, but here." She tossed it over to Kiri who caught it swiftly. "It's from the yellow idol princess."

"Yes, I can tell." Kiri said. "Alright. I don't completely trust you, but I guess I could help you."

"Thank you Kiri." Moiyu said.

"But you'd better get inside quickly, before someone sees you. You kind of… stick out."

Moiyu nodded, smiling. Kiri noted that Moiyu actually looked like a human, if you ignored the dark pink fish ears she had on the side of her head and the her tail. Other than that, she had normal looking straight, short blond hair, lighter than Lexia's, but natural looking, and blue eyes. Her closes were a bit conspicuous, but that could be easily solved.

"Okay, Lexia and Aryl are on their way, and I know they overpacked, so they should have some clothes you can use. Any chance you have a human form?"

Moiyu nodded, "My family came here for a vacation when I was younger. Before Gaito captured me. We all had to get human forms while we were here."

"Perfect." Kiri said, "That way you won't, y'know, stick out."

Moiyu smiled. "Thank you for all this, Kiri."

"Stop thanking me before the job's done. You can stay here until it is. My boyfriend's MIA anyway."

"What happened?"

"He's busy at work."

The bell rang again and Kiri opened it up. This time, Lexia and Aryl WERE standing there, neither one smiling though.

Kiri groaned, "What happened?"

"Nothing, yet." Lexia said, "But I know something will."

"She's been in the car all day." Aryl said, "Of course she's in a bad mood."

"And your bad mood is caused by what? Grief over her bad mood?" Kiri asked.

"No." Aryl said, not catching the joke, "I've been driving all day and my arms hurt."

"Oh." Kiri said, "Well, we're going to get a little bit of action soon. Look who's here."

Aryl and Lexia looked over at Moiyu, before looking back at Kiri.

"Okay, you have an explanation to give, now." Lexia demanded.

XXXX

After Kiri explained all that was going on, Aryl ran out to the car to get some clothes for Moiyu, while Lexia and Kiri talked about how they were going to get into Gaito's castle.

"Moiyu, do you know the castle is now?" Kiri asked the girl.

Moiyu shook her head, "There's no way to track it. The best thing to do would be to go to the Dark Ocean and find it from there."

Lexia nodded. She didn't particularly like the Dark Ocean, but at least few of the water demons living there actually hated the mermaids. In fact, the majority of them liked the mermaids, because they didn't like Gaito. Still, the Dark Ocean wasn't one of Lexia's favorite places.

Aryl hurried in through the door, holding some clothes for Moiyu. She smiled at the water demon and handed over the clothes, "Here you go."

Moiyu thanked her and walked into the bathroom to change forms.

Aryl walked over to Lexia and Kiri, "So, what's our plan?"

"We're starting in the Dark Ocean to see if we can find Gaito's castle. That's where the plan ends." Kiri answered.

Aryl nodded, before sighing, "I wish we knew where Miriella was. Without her, me and Lexia are at a disadvantage."

"Yeah." Lexia said, "If we're lucky, we won't need to be at full power."

Aryl sighed again, "With our luck?" she asked, "We're doomed."

XXXX

Moiyu had to admit she was slightly surprised that Kiri, Aryl, and Lexia were being so hospitable and helpful. She was very glad they were, but that didn't stop her from being surprised.

She also had to admit that she liked her human form more than her normal form. The clothes Aryl had leant her fit well, and Moiyu ran a few fingers through her blond hair, before opening the bathroom door and walking out into the living room. Aryl, Lexia, and Kiri had sat down, so Moiyu walked over.

"You look nice." Aryl smiled at her.

"Thank you." Moiyu answered.

"You said you had come here with your family on vacation before." Kiri said.

Moiyu nodded, "I was ten at the time."

"Your family lives in the dark ocean?"

"My parents do." Moiyu said. "My older brother and grandfather moved to the human world shortly before I was captured by Gaito."

Kiri nodded.

"Well, we should get going then, shouldn't we?" Aryl asked.

Kiri nodded, and stood up. Aryl and Lexia followed suit.

"We'll transform to warrior right before we get to the dark ocean." Kiri said.

Aryl nodded, "Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's all I've got for this time. I'll update again soon. Next chapter we get to see some action.

Just some quick info on the warrior mermaids: Two of them are considered "leaders" and if they're around with two of their "squad members" they can go to full power. The normal squad members can transform without their leader, but they're only at half power. If a leader transforms with none of her squad members, she's at full power, but it's more of a burden on her body.

Miriella and Kiri are the two leaders. Aryl and Lexia are squad members, along with the other two mermaids that haven't come in yet.

Oh, right. There are only six warrior princesses at this point. There were three more in the original draft, but I don't think I can fit them into this one. We'll see on that. I had to change around colors and things to make these six fit, and I realize that I said 14 in the prologue.

There's one more mermaid princess, but that's all I'm going to say. Idol, Warrior… or neither? She'll come in later.

But, anyway. There's seven idols, six warriors, and then this last one.

The last two warriors will come in later in the story. Miriella's been missing for the last couple of years, and Kiri, Lexia, and Aryl don't know the last two.

That's all the info I have for now. More action next chapter. Hope you enjoyed!

And I haven't said this yet, but I don't own Mermaid Melody. I always forget to put the disclaimer.

If you have any questions about this, don't hesitate to ask! And sorry about the long author's note!


	5. Chapter 4

Moiyu was split. Half of her was happy to home in the dark ocean, but the other half was scared and wanted to hightail it out of there as fast as she could.

She calmed herself down and turned to where Aryl, Lexia, and Kiri were swimming, discussing something. Moiyu hadn't really been listening; she really wasn't that interested. She was focused on saving Jay.

"Moiyu, we're ready." Lexia said, grabbing the girl's attention. The three girls had transformed. Moiyu hadn't even noticed; she was so distracted. Lexia was the Sapphire Warrior, Kiri was Diamond, and Aryl Amethyst. They all had the color of a birthstone, and it was reflected in their attacks and weapons as well. Only Aryl had hers out, she was casually holding her gun at her side, ready to shoot at anything that popped out at her.

"Alright." Moiyu answered.

"How often does the castle pass through the dark ocean? Do you know?" Aryl asked the renegade water demon.

Moiyu shook her head, "I'm not sure of the exact number, but several times a day. The waters of the dark ocean are essential to water demons."

"I know." Kiri said, "So, the castle should pass through soon, then?" she guessed, "We'll just wait for it."

XXXX

They didn't have to wait long. Aryl had noticed the castle about twenty minutes later. Moiyu knew of several back doors to the Castle, and knew who was on guard duty at which time. The only one that would allow them to come in would be Hannah, and she was, luckily, on guard duty at one of the exits. Moiyu led them to that door, and knocked. Hannah opened the door, and silently let Moiyu and the mermaids inside before she questioned anything.

"Where are they keeping Jay?" Moiyu asked the older water demon.

Hannah pointed down a staircase, "He's in the basement. Be careful, Moi."

"I will." Moiyu smiled. Lexia, Kiri, Aryl and Moiyu swam down the staircase.

Jay was being held in a simple cell, and there was only one water demon guarding him.

"Jeri." Moiyu muttered. The four were watching from around the corner, hidden behind a wall. Jeri hadn't noticed them yet.

"She's the one that can take over people's bodies, right?" Aryl asked, in a whisper.

Moiyu nodded, "If she completes her spell, she can take complete control over a mermaid's body." She explained.

"Then we won't let her complete her spell." Aryl grinned, cocking her gun.

Lexia rolled her eyes. Aryl was always so eager for a fight. Kiri pulled out a katana and Lexia grabbed her club.

"We'll keep Jeri busy, you get Jay out of that cell." Lexia said.

Moiyu nodded, "Okay. Don't let her pull that lever." She pointed to a red lever, "It alerts the entire castle to our presense."

"Got it. No spells, no lever." Kiri said, "Let's go, girls." With that, the three girls swam around the corner and converged on Jeri. Aryl shot her gun, a light purple energy blast coming out instead of a bullet. Jeri saw it coming and was able to dodge out of the way, towards the lever, but Kiri was there, shaking her head, "Sorry, kid." She said, knocking Jeri away from the lever with the blunt side of her sword.

Lexia charged towards Jeri, with a shout of "Sapphire Club!" She then proceeded to hit Jeri over the head.

Jeri swam under Lexia, while Kiri shook her head and sighed, "We don't really need to call out the names of our weapons, you realize that, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but it's more fun." Lexia said.

"Uh, can we discuss this later?" Aryl asked. She was shooting rapidly at Jeri who was muttering a spell under her breath. Kiri charged at Jeri, knocking the girl over and making her lose her concentration, breaking the spell.

Moiyu swam to her friend, "Jay." She said, quietly, hoping Jeri was distracted enough by the three mermaids to not notice her.

Jay swam over to her, "Moiyu, why'd you come back?" he asked.

"I couldn't just leave you here. Come on, we have to go quickly." Moiyu smiled.

Jay nodded.

Moiyu unlocked the door and Jay swam out.

"Head out of the castle, I'll meet you in the Dark Ocean, okay?" Moiyu asked.

"I'm not leaving until you do." Jay answered.

Moiyu sighed.

Aryl noticed that Moiyu had Jay free, and brought this to Kiri's attention.

"Let's get going then." Kiri said, as she pushed Jeri backwards into a wall. The girl slumped to the ground, half conscious.

"Well, let's hurry, before she can get up." Lexia said. The three mermaids swam quickly over to Moiyu and Jay, who swam towards the staircase. They reached the top, where Hannah was waiting for them.

"Hannah, are you sure you can't just come with us?" Moiyu asked.

Hannah shook her head, "I wish I could." She said, "But Gaito activated the trackers in all of us after your escape. Go, hurry!"

Moiyu nodded, "Thank you, Hannah." She swam out the door, Jay right behind her. The mermaids followed quickly, just as two water demons swam into the hall.

"We're going to have to split up! We only have two on our tail, they can't follow all of us." Kiri said, going into leader-mode. Kiri's leader-mode was one of her six different modes, all of which Aryl and Lexia could explain in detail. "Lexia, go with Moiyu and Jay. Aryl and me will go into different directions. We'll meet back at the apartment."

"Got it." Aryl said, swimming up and turning around, swimming away from the others. Lexia nodded and she, Moiyu and Jay swam towards the dark ocean. Satisfied, Kiri headed off in the same direction she'd already been heading in.

XXXX

Aryl was glad a mermaid couldn't get lost at sea. She always knew where she was. Knowing how to get home from where she was… that was a different story entirely. She hadn't been followed, but she had ended up in the middle of nowhere. She recognized her surroundings as being somewhere near Africa.

"How the hell did I end up here?" Aryl asked herself, with a sigh. She knew that mermaids swam fast, but she had never herself tried to prove the fact. "Okay, so how do I get home?" she asked herself, getting what looked like a strange look from a passing fish. "Yeah, so I'm talking to myself. You got a problem with it?" she shouted at the fish, who swam off quickly.

"Excuse me?" A voice asked from behind the distraught mermaid. Aryl turned to see an idol princess swimming there.

"Yes?" Aryl asked.

"You're yelling at fish." The idol said, pointedly. "Are you lost?"

"I'm not lost." Aryl said, "I know exactly where I am, I just don't know how to get to where I'm going from here."

The idol sighed, shaking her head, "Do you need some help?"

Aryl shrugged, "Point me in the direction of Japan." She said.

"I'm heading to Japan as well, I'll come with you." The idol said, smiling.

"Alright." Aryl said, "Thanks."

"It's no problem. I'm Caren."

"Aryl, nice to meet you."

XXXX

Kiri was the first one back at the apartment, having lost her pursuer by a coral reef. She kept the door unlocked so the others could come in, and walked over to the phone to see if Elik had called. He hadn't.

"Dammit, Elik." Kiri said, sighing. The door opened, and Lexia walked in, Moiyu (in her human form) and Jay (in his water demon form) entered.

"Do you have any idea how many people stared at us on the way over here?" Lexia asked.

Kiri shrugged, "I'm not really surprised. Jay, you can use some of Elik's clothes if you want to change to your human form."

"Thanks." Jay said. "And thanks for helping Moi out."

"No problem." Kiri said, ending the conversation, "Lexia, did you throw off the water demon following you?"

"Barely." Lexia said, "As soon as we did, though, we hightailed it back here. Ignore the pun."

Kiri giggled.

"Where's Aryl? She wasn't being chased, she should have been back by now."

XXXX

"Caren, you have no idea where you're going, do you?" Aryl finally asked the purple princess.

Caren sighed, "I thought I did."

Aryl shook her head, "That's it. I'm taking over navigation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I've always interpreted Caren as having bad directional skills. Or, at least, I always have in this story. If someone cares to, go ahead and correct me. Anyway, I'm not that great at action scenes, especially when the girls are at half strength. It's a lot more fun to write their fights when they're at full strength.

Aryl and Caren are going to become close, because they're "technically" from the same kingdom. Technically. Aryl, being a fighter princess, has never lived there. In fact, I doubt she's ever been there.

The idols know about the warrior princesses, but Caren doesn't recognize Aryl as one, just like Luchia didn't realize that Kiri was a mermaid. Instead of a pearl, they have the stone that they represent. It's in a bracelet on their wrists in human and mermaid forms, and when they transform, the bracelet transforms into their weapon. I used all birthstones for them, because I felt like it, and it was easy. Aryl is amethyst, Kiri is diamond, Lexia is sapphire. Miriella, who hasn't shown up yet but was mentioned, is garnet, and the other two are emerald and ruby. They were originally random colors like crimson, lavender, ice and navy. In fact, those are the four I needed to change, because emerald and ruby were already emerald and ruby.

Yeah. Anyway, that's it for this time. I don't really like this chapter, but it's one of those mountains I had to get over before I could get to what I wanted to. More idols in the next chapter, and more bad directional skills! Like I said in the last chapter, feel free to ask any questions you want to.

Oh, and I don't have any pairings, except the canon ones from the show, picked out, so as my original characters get introduced, throw some ideas my way. Just nothing with Kiri or Elik yet, 'kay? That couple's got a future plotline.

Does anyone want me to pair Moiyu and Jay up? Right now they're just friends, but that's easily changed. I have a couple of stories where their human counterparts are paired up. Anyway, just throw your ideas my way.


	6. Chapter 5

"I hope Aryl isn't hurt or anything, though I doubt she could run into any problem she couldn't get rid of. After all, she was the one who wasn't followed." Lexia said, sighing. She, Kiri, Moiyu and Jay (who had switched to his human form) were sitting in Kiri's kitchen.

Kiri shrugged, "Well, she doesn't have her cell phone with her, so it's not like she can…" the phone rang, "…call." She checked the ID quickly. It was a number she didn't recognize. She picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Kir, it's me." It was Aryl. "Everyone get away okay?"

"Yeah, we're all here." Kiri said. "Except you. Where are you, Aryl?"

"Somewhere in India. I found the closest house, asked to use their phone, and then called. I'm fine, it just might take awhile for me to get back."

"Alright." Kiri said, "India? How far did you go?"

"Well, I was in Africa." Aryl said, "But then following the advice of another mermaid, headed up here, but she had no idea where she was going either, so the two of us are lost together."

"Ah. Is she there with you?"

"Mmm." Aryl said. "Yeah." Aryl hadn't said anything about Caren's idol status because she didn't want to give away the fact that she KNEW about Caren's idol status to Caren. She'd tell Kiri later. "So, tell the others I'm fine, and tell Lexia to go to that hotel. We didn't borrow the money for nothing. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Alright." Kiri sighed, "See you."

There was a click as Aryl hung up and Kiri did the same, sighing.

"India?" Lexia spoke up.

"We all know Aryl's lacking in the directional skills department."

"Just like you." Lexia said.

"I don't deny that." Kiri sighed. "I did get lost in Tokyo, after all. Anyway, she said for me to tell you to go on ahead to the hotel."

"Alright." Lexia sighed.

"Moiyu, Jay, you're welcome to stay here until you find a place to stay."

"Thank you." Moiyu said. "But we'd hate to impose any more than we already have."

"Trust me, it's not a problem." Kiri smiled, "My boyfriend's probably not going to come back tonight anyway, and the couch has a pull out bed. One of you can sleep in my bed, we have one guest bedroom, and then I'll sleep on the pull out."

"No." Jay insisted, "I'll take the pull out. You take your bed."

XXXX

Lexia waved to Kiri as she climbed into the car and drove down the street to the Pearl Piari. She parked and walked in.

"Hello, how can I help you?" Luchia greeted her.

"Actually, I need a room for two." Lexia said.

"Okay, let me call my sister." Luchia hurried off, and Lexia noted that this girl fit Kiri's description of the idol, except for one thing. She definitely had her pearl.

XXXX

Aryl sighed in exasperation, "Now where are we?" she asked.

Caren shook her head, "No idea." She answered, "Somewhere near China, I think."

"Well, we're getting closer." Aryl sighed again, "We should be there soon."

"I hope." Caren said. "So, why are you going to Japan anyway?"

"Oh, I live there." Aryl answered.

"You do?" Caren asked, "Why, was your kingdom destroyed by the water demons?"

"Oh, no, I'm not sure, actually." Aryl said "I mean, I know why I live there, but I'm not sure about my kingdom and all. I haven't been there."

"You mean you grew up on land?"

"Yeah." Aryl said. It was only then that she realized she had given away FAR too much information. '_Shit.' _ She thought. One of Aryl's biggest flaws was that she spoke before she thought about what she was going to say. If someone asked her a question and she hadn't programmed it in her mind that she had to lie beforehand, they were almost guaranteed an honest answer.

"You're a warrior princess." Caren concluded, "Aren't you?"

'_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit. Oh well, time to make it seem like I wasn't trying to hide anything… again.' _Aryl thought, coming to a conclusion. "And you're an idol." she said, "Big whoop."

"Well, everything does make more sense now." Caren said, "But how did you know I was an idol?"

"I could tell." Aryl said, "I sense things." She said in a mysterious voice.

Caren wasn't amused. "No, really, how?"

"Fine!" Aryl sighed, muttering something under her breath about no sense of humor, "I can sense the power coming off of your pearl. Kiri's the only one that can sense other mermaids. It's part of her power."

"How many of the warrior princesses do you know?" Caren asked her.

"Three others, besides me." Aryl said, deciding to humor Caren for now. She didn't have anything better to do, after all, and time passed faster when explaining things. "There's my best friend and roommate, Lexia, and then there's this other girl, a good friend of ours, but she's sort of distant at times, Kiri. And there's Miriella, but no one's seen her in a couple of years."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Caren said.

"It's her fault for running off, wherever she is right now." Aryl answered, "Come on, let's try to get back to Japan before we grow old."

Caren giggled and nodded.

XXXX

The dark red haired mermaid opened her eyes slowly. "What? Where am I?" she asked, looking around. She didn't recognize these waters.

"It's okay, you're safe now." A young water demon woman approached the mermaid, "You were just floating out there, hurt. I healed you up."

The mermaid nodded, "Thank you. But, where am I?"

"The dark ocean." The water demon answered, "My name's Kore."

The mermaid nodded, "I'm Madison."

XXXX

"Well, it doesn't look like Aryl's going to make it tonight." Lexia sighed, closing the window, "Oh well." There was a knock at her door. "Oh, come in."

A blue haired girl walked in quickly, and shut the door behind her. She looked about Luchia's age.

"Do I know you?" Lexia asked.

The girl shook her head, "No. But I do know who you are." She answered, "But what's a warrior princess doing here? Did you sense the problems with Gaito? Is something coming…?"

Lexia stopped the girl mid-rant. "Can't understand a word you're saying, kid." She said, as she sat down on her bed. "Mind asking those questions slower? And can you give me your name first?"

"Yeah, sorry." The girl said, sitting down on the other bed, "I'm Hanon Hosho."

"Nice to meet you. Name's Lexia."

Hanon nodded.

"So, what were those questions?"

"What are you doing here? I mean, why is a warrior princess in town?"

"Well, a friend of mine lives here, and she said that she'd sensed an idol princess in town, although it looks like she was mistaken, there are two in town. So, we figured that if idols were gathering, something was up. Me and my friend drove up here earlier today." Lexia explained, laying back on the bed, clearly still listening, but listening with a little less eye contact.

"Oh." Hanon said, "So, you haven't sensed anything off lately?"

"That's Kiri's path of expertise." Lexia said, "I'll take you to see her tomorrow."

"Where's your friend?"

"She's currently lost somewhere between here and India. Or, at least I hope she's still between here and India." Lexia sighed, "She's got a horrible sense of direction."

Hanon smiled.

"She'll be here sometime tomorrow, unless she somehow gets herself miserably lost, and ends up going on a world tour. Oh no, now I've jinxed it." Lexia grimaced.

Hanon giggled. "Thank you for answering my questions."

"No problem. Mind answering a few for me?"

"Not at all." Hanon said.

"Good." Lexia smiled, "How many of the princesses have you found?"

"Two." Hanon answered, "Luchia and myself."

"How often have the water demons shown up lately?"

"Well, I haven't gotten a chance to fight yet."

Lexia bit back a comment about how singing wasn't fighting, and was about to continue when the door opened and Aryl walked in.

"Hey, you made it back!" Lexia shouted, sitting up as she saw the warrior.

"Finally." Aryl sighed, "Who's this?"

"Aryl, this is Hanon. She's an idol. Aryl's a warrior." Lexia replied, as she swung her legs around so that they were touching the floor.

Hanon nodded.

"Ah. Kiri's a horrible descriptionist." Aryl commented.

"No, no, this is a different idol." Lexia explained.

"Oh." Aryl said, throwing her coat down onto a chair. "I ran into an idol too. She was that mermaid that was getting me more lost than I had to be."

Lexia nodded.

"Oh, what was her name?" Hanon asked, "And do you know where we could find her?"

"Caren and no clue." Aryl said, "She split once we reached Japan." Lexia glanced over Aryl.

"Oh." Hanon sighed. Aryl walked into the bathroom without another word, obviously not in the best mood.

"I'll take you to see Kiri tomorrow, Hanon. Until then, you should probably get some sleep."

"Alright." Hanon nodded, "Good night." She left.

Lexia waited until Aryl came out of the bathroom, her makeup removed from her face, and a brush in her hand, to ask, "So, where is this Caren girl, really?"

"Sleeping in the water tonight. She didn't want me to tell any idols about her whereabouts, so keep that mouth shut." Aryl said. Aryl may have been a horrible liar when she didn't have time to plan, but when she knew what to say, she almost convinced herself it was the truth, making it look extremely truthful.

"Got it." Lexia grinned at her friend, who smiled, before retreating back into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXX

It's a boring chapter, but informative! I think. I'm bringing Caren in early, Rina in late, and Coco in far too soon for her own good. But that's later. Madison… I'm interested to hear theories about her, so I'm shutting my mouth. And I know "descriptionist" isn't a word, but it's Aryl talking. What do you expect?

I'm not giving away too much info this chapter, just some info on the other warriors. They aren't coming in for awhile, I assure you. Miriella's not even coming in until at least after chapter 10, with what I have planned. I may pull her in early, but I think I'll stick with when I've got her planned. The girls will reach full power when they're reunited. That means that Kiri has to find her two squad members, and Aryl and Lexia have to find Miriella. Then they can gain full power.

Send me questions, send me suggestions, send me reviews!! And send me theories on Madison. I'm interested to hear them, though I won't be saying if they're true or not.


	7. Chapter 6

"Okay, I'll take Hanon to Kiri this morning, and you'll take Moiyu and Jay far from Kiri's while I'm doing that." Lexia recapped as she and Aryl went over the days plans the morning after the two girls had met the aquamarine idol princess.

"Right." Aryl continued, "And once Hanon is done questioning Kiri, I'll bring Caren over and we'll discuss plans of what to do and what's going on."

"Perfect." Lexia grinned. "But we have to leave early tomorrow morning."

"I know, I know." Aryl sighed, "It would be a lot easier if we could just stay here."

Lexia grinned, "Well, let's get going. You're taking the car down to Kiri's, right?"

Aryl nodded. "Give me ten minutes to get Moiyu and Jay away, and then bring Hanon down." With that, she grabbed her jacket, and the car keys and left the room.

XXXX

Kiri wanted to punch something. She really did. Her boyfriend was MIA, leaving messages on the answering machine to say he was alright, but busy and wasn't coming home that night, she had an idol princess questioning her about various things that she wished would disappear, and LEXIA WAS DOING NOTHING TO STOP IT!

No, Lexia was giggling at Kiri's obvious discomfort, which upset the other warrior. Suddenly Kiri turned her head to the window, removing her burning gaze from Lexia.

"You feel that?" Kiri asked Lexia, who shook her head.

"No." Lexia said, "What is it?"

Kiri hurried to the window, and looked outside. "Damn it all!" she shouted, "Water demons!"

Hanon ran to the window as well. "I'll transform." She said, throwing a hand into the air and shouting "Aquamarine Pearl Voice!"

Lexia looked out the other window, seeing the water demon. Hanon hurried out of the apartment and Kiri turned to Lexia.

"She can't beat her." Kiri said, "Not without our help."

"I know." Lexia said, "Let's go."

XXXX

Aryl loved the beach. She had taken Moiyu and Jay to the beach to wait for Hanon to finish questioning Kiri, and the three were sitting on the warm sand, just waiting. It was peaceful, and Aryl loved it. She turned to tan on her back when suddenly her cell phone rang.

"Well there goes the peace." Aryl muttered, grabbing the phone, "'Lo?"

"A- it's me." Lexia's voice filtered through the other side, "We need you back here. Water demons."

"On my way." Aryl said, hanging up. "You two stay put." She said to Moiyu and Jay, "Don't attract attention and don't move. I'll be back." With that, she ran for the car.

XXXX

Kiri flew over to Hanon, who was struggling.

"Hanon, get out of the way. Your singing won't beat this one." Kiri said.

Hanon nodded and landed on the ground, moving out of the way of the battle. Kiri slashed her sword through the air, forming an energy shot which hit the water demon, who Kiri had finally recognized as Dae, head on. Dae was one of the more vicious water demons, and Kiri had dealt with her in the past. She was dedicated to Gaito, and that ALWAYS caused more problems than it should have.

"Sapphire club!" Lexia shouted, knocking Dae in the head.

"How many times do I have to tell you…!" Kiri started, but Lexia cut her off.

"Fight now, yell at me later!" Lexia said, diving into the battle again.

Kiri sighed, but sent off another energy shot.

"Hey!" Aryl shouted, jumping up and kicking Dae in the back before she realized that Aryl had even arrived, "You don't look like you need help!" she said.

"Oh, you will need help." Dae muttered, before starting a spell.

"Damn!" Kiri shouted, "Lexia stop her!"

Lexia dove towards Dae, but a barrier sent her flying into the wall of Kiri's apartment.

"Lexia!" Aryl shouted.

Dae finished her spell and sent it flying at Aryl who shouted in pain.

"Aryl!" Kiri and Lexia shouted. Kiri charged for Dae, pulling herself into full power, although she knew that she'd be dead tired once this was over.

"Diamond Shower!" Kiri shouted, sending off a magic attack. The magic attack hit Dae head on and sent her flying back into the water. She didn't reemerge.

Lexia flew over to her friend, "Aryl, are you okay?" The spell had vanished once Dae was gone, but Aryl was having trouble staying airborne.

"I don't know." Aryl said.

Kiri flew over, "Come on, let's head inside." She said. Lexia nodded, helping Aryl over to the balcony, where she proceeded to glow in a light purple light and collapse as she transformed back to human.

Lexia picked up her friend and laid her on the couch, happy that Aryl had never weighed too much. Kiri and Lexia transformed back to human as well, and Kiri popped a few painkillers in her mouth to help with the intense headache she had from using her full power without her squad members.

Hanon hurried in. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"We're fine Hanon." Lexia said, "Why don't you go back to the hotel for now. I'll be back later, and I'll answer any more questions you might have."

Hanon nodded, and left.

"I'll go pick up Jay and Moiyu. Do you know where Aryl left them?" Kiri asked Lexia.

Lexia shook her head, "No idea."

Kiri sighed, "Well, if I get lost, expect a phone call."

"Will do." Lexia said, "I'll call you if Aryl wakes up."

Kiri left and Lexia turned on the radio. The smooth voice of one of the newer popular popstars, Rayza Dragon, leaked out of the speakers.

"_You touch my hand//These colors come alive//In your heart and in your mind//I cross the borders of time//Leaving today behind to be with you again."_

Lexia hummed along with the song, actually enjoying it, which was strange for Lexia, because she didn't usually like this type of music. There was something about this Rayza girl's voice that seemed to grab out at her.

XXXX

Kiri drove past the beach, noticing Moiyu and Jay asleep in each other's arms on the sand.

She smiled at the cute scene and debated breaking it up. She knew she had to- she had to get the water demons back to her apartment before Caren showed up. Sighing, she shut off her car and got out, hurrying down to the beach.

"Yo, lovebirds!" Kiri called out, waking up Moiyu and Jay, who immediately pulled away from each other, and looked away blushing. "Come on, we're heading back to the apartment."

"Where's Aryl?" Moiyu asked, as she brushed sand off of her clothes.

"She got hurt, and she's unconscious right now. Now, come on, into the car."

XXXX

Aryl woke up a few minutes later with a groan. "Owwww." She muttered.

Lexia hurried over to the couch, "You okay, A?" she asked, "You got hit pretty hard with that spell."

"Yeah, aside from a massive headache, I'm fine." Aryl said, sitting up slowly. The door opened and Kiri, Moiyu and Jay walked in.

"Oh, hey. She's up." Kiri smiled at the girl.

"Gimme painkillers." Aryl said.

"Bossy, bossy." Kiri sighed, heading into the kitchen to grab the bottle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I would usually make this longer, but I wanted to end it there. The talk with Caren is in the next chapter. Sorry this one's so short!!

Okay, some info for my wonderful readers… what haven't I talked about yet?

Oh! The weapons! I can talk about those. Instead of a microphone, the girls' stones turn into a weapon, which they can either hit their opponent with (Lexia), shoot (Aryl) or make energy slashes with (Kiri). Obviously the other weapons do other things, but I don't want to give anything away.

Aryl's gun was originally supposed to be a crossbow, but I decided that since they live in the 21st century that there should be at least one modern weapon.

I don't own the lyrics Rayza Dragon sang up there. They're from the song "Say My Name" by Within Temptation. It's a good song. Everyone should look it up. You can find it on youtube.

That's it for me for now. Review please! Reviews make me happy. If you want a specific question answered, I will answer it, most of the time. Still accepting Madison theories. And if you have any suggestions for info I can put down here in my note space, please tell me!


	8. Chapter 7

I'm sure everyone knows by now that Caren has horrible sense of direction. Caren KNEW that Kiri, Aryl, and Lexia also knew of this fact, so she had to wonder- WHY THE HELL HAD THEY GIVEN HER A MAP? She was HORRIBLE at reading maps, and ones drawn THIS badly were worse. Aryl had said that she'd be waiting outside the apartment building for Caren, so when Caren was sure she was on the right street, she kept an eye out for the warrior, but no one was there. As she passed by the same apartment building for what seemed like the 17th time (and was actually the 5th) a blond girl emerged from the building, and spoke up, "Are you Caren?" she asked.

Caren turned, and nodded.

"Good." Lexia said, "My drawing skills suck." She explained, obviously referring to the map that Caren was clutching in her hand, "I was afraid you wouldn't make it. Aryl's out of commission right now. Come on up. My name's Lexia."

The two girls headed into Kiri's apartment.

"Oh, good, you're here." Aryl said, from her slightly lounged, slightly flopped position on the couch. "Take a seat. Kiri just went to go check on something."

"Did you tell the other idol princesses about me?" Caren asked Aryl as she took a seat in one of the chairs in Kiri's living room.

Aryl shook her head, "I just mentioned you briefly, but I said I had no idea where you were anymore." She said, as she flipped through channels on the television, paying no attention to her action whatsoever.

Caren smiled, "Thanks, Aryl."

"'Course." Aryl replied. Lexia took a seat in another chair, and soon after, Kiri walked into the room.

"Finally, you're here." Lexia said.

Kiri glared at Lexia, and sat down in the final chair in the room.

"Okay, so let's get started."

XXXX

Two hours later, Aryl's cell phone rang suddenly. She grabbed it and left the room, pressing the talk button.

"'Lo?"

"_Aryl?_" A voice replied from the other side of the line, which Aryl recognized as a friend of hers from college.

"Yes, hey Nikki." Aryl replied, sitting on the bed in whichever room she'd wandered into.

"_You and Lexia left town this weekend, right?" _The voice replied.

"Yeah, we're on the other side of Tokyo. Why?" Aryl asked.

"_Have you seen the news?"_ Nikki asked her friend.

"No, not lately. I've been busy. Why, did something happen?" Aryl asked, obviously not sensing the urgency in Nikki's voice. Of course, sensing things like that had never been Aryl's strong point.

"_Well, turn it on right now! There is no way you and Lexia can make it back to Union before classes on Monday_." Nikki said.

Aryl, now interested purely because the thought of missing classes enthralled her, stood up and again and walked back into the living room, clicking on the television and navigation to a station that was showing the news.

Kiri, Lexia, Caren, and Aryl watched the news with interest (although, three of the four people watching has no idea WHY they were watching the news with interest.)

"_All the roads are blocked, Aryl." _ Nikki said.

"Nikki, I'll call you back." Aryl said, hanging up on Nikki, not noticing how rude she was being. The only thing she was noticing, in fact, was the news (which had to be very interesting to keep Aryl occupied.)

"**In the news today, a sudden blizzard has hit half of Tokyo, snowing the entire town in. Travel in and out of the eastern side of the city is incredibly difficult, and all schools and colleges have cancelled classes until further notice…"**

"Well, that's that then." Aryl said, "Me and Lexia are stuck here." She told Kiri.

"Apparently." Kiri said.

Lexia was silent for a moment. When she finally spoke up, her words surprised Aryl and Kiri. "That was caused by water demons." She said.

"Huh?" Aryl asked, "Lexia, what do you mean? It looked like a freak blizzard to me."

"Aryl, she's right." Caren said, "It's warm out here. It doesn't make sense for it to be snowing that close. But what does Gaito gain by snowing in half of Tokyo?"

"If anything, he gains a greater challenge, since the two of us are still here." Aryl said, "But still… how would Gaito control the weather like that?"

"There is one reason that he would snow in half of Tokyo." Kiri said.

The three other girls turned to face her.

"Miriella must be there." Kiri said, "He knows you two are more powerful when you're with her, and he must know she's there. I can't say for sure how he did it, but I think he snowed Miriella in."

"Great." Lexia said, "So, how do we get her out?"

"Let's see how far we can get in my car." Aryl suggested, "At least then we can see the damage for ourselves."

Kiri shook her head, "That would be okay, but we'll just be driving out and then driving back. There's nothing we can do right now, except keep our eyes open and see if weird weather pops up anywhere else. If it really is Miriella that's snowed in, then if weird weather shows up in other towns, the other two fighter princesses are probably there."

Suddenly, Moiyu burst into the room, Jay not far behind her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Hannah just contacted me." Moiyu said, "I've got some info, and I think it might come in handy."

Kiri nodded, gesturing her over. She hurried over, sitting on the floor, a sheet of paper and a pencil in front of her. She started sketching something. When the sketch was done, there was a basic map of Tokyo, that, although some major roads were out of place and most of the roads were missing, still played its part well.

"Why couldn't she have drawn Caren's map?" Lexia muttered under her breath making Aryl glare at her and Caren giggle.

"Look. The layout of the snow." Moiyu said, picking up her blue colored pencil and sketching the layout of the snow in Tokyo, "No one's noticed this yet from the sattilities, but Hannah told me about ti and I did a small bit of research on it, and figured it out. Gaito's not trying to trap anyone. He's sending a message." She finished the outline, leaning back from her work to let the others look at it.

"I WILL GET YOU"

"What's the point of him sending that?" Aryl asked, "Rather stupid message, if you ask me."

"I know." Moiyu said, "But look at this. I was doing more research, and California's had a lot of forest fires lately. I wasn't able to find any aerial views of them, but anyone want to bet Gaito's sending us more than just one message?"

"So, 'I will get you' is just one part of the message. It could say, 'I will get you a drink.' Or something." Lexia said.

"It's just one part of the message, yes." Moiyu said, "It's not going to say 'I will get you a drink.'"

"Okay, fine." Lexia scowled, leaning back in her chair.

"We can't exactly go to California to figure out the other half of the message." Kiri said.

"Yeah we can." Aryl said, "We'll swim there. We can't go back to school anyway, and I could use a trip."

"Aryl, we were just lost in India yesterday." Caren said. "That was quite a trip."

"Oh, shut up." Aryl said, frowning.

"Aryl has a point. We could swim to California and see if we can figure out what's going on." Lexia said.

"Let's do that then." Kiri said, "We have nothing to do anyway."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I added in the California forest fires because… I needed another place where some kind of bizarre weather could happen, and California's forest fires were the first thing I thought of.

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT! AND TO TOP EVERYTHING OFF, IT'S SHORT! I've been busy with school, and I got stuck in the middle of this chapter. So, I rewrote some of the content and got this idea, and was able to finish the chapter. The next chapter will be longer, it'll be out sooner, I promise. Now I've actually got ideas for this thing, so yeah. Next chapter- California, and the introduction of one more new character. But… she's not all that new. You'll see.

I really don't have any extra info to explain this time around. Anyone have requests on something they'd like explained?

I could always go into how the characters came to be. If anyone actually reads the author's notes, that is.


	9. Chapter 8

Adam Dravetra, Lexia's 25-year-old brother, had been Aryl's friend longer than Lexia had. Aryl met Lexia through Adam, and although a lifelong friendship had sparked from Aryl and Lexia meeting, Aryl and Adam were still extremely close friends. So, naturally, when Aryl realized that they would need a place to stay in California, the first person she called was Adam.

"_Hmm? California? Why?" _

"Well, as it turns out, Gaito's sending us a message through random natural disasters. The snowstorm here in Tokyo was the first, and we have a feeling the second message is in California." Aryl explained, as she lay back on her bed. She had gone back to the Pearl Piari with Lexia, but Hanon had pulled Lexia into her bedroom to talk to her soon after they'd arrived, so Aryl was by herself.

"_Because of the fires? I guess I can understand that, but the hotels are all filled by the people who needed to evacuate." _

"That's why I called you, silly." Aryl giggled, "You must know SOMEONE who has a place in California."

"_Sorry to disappoint you, Aryl, but the only person I know in America lives in Michigan." _

"Aww." Aryl said, "That sucks." She sighed.

"_Wait." _Adam said suddenly.

"Waiting." Aryl replied.

Adam was quiet for a minute, but a sound like him leafing through papers could be heard. He spoke up again, and Aryl opened her eyes. _"One of my friend John's clients is in California this week, so John should be there. He can probably hook you up with a place to stay."_

"Adam, you rule!" Aryl grinned, although she knew Adam couldn't see her.

"_I'll give John a call and then call you back."_

"Okay, talk to you later." Aryl hung up and hummed a soft tune as she left the room, pocketing her cell phone on the way. She walked into Kiri's living room, only to see Moiyu and Lexia yelling at each other. With no particular reason to talk to either of them, she left them to their bickering, and went into the kitchen. Kiri was seated at the kitchen counter.

"Yo." Aryl said, "Something wrong, Kir?"

Kiri looked up, and confusion crossed her face for a second, "Aren't you calling Adam?"

"He's trying to hook us up with a place to stay." Aryl shrugged, "He'll call me back in a bit."

"Oh." Kiri said. Aryl sat down next to her friend.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

Kiri was silent for a few moments, contemplating how much to tell Aryl. When she finally spoke up, she was vague. "It's Elik." She said, sighing.

"Elik- your boyfriend, right? I haven't seen him since we got here. Where is the fellow, anyway?" Aryl asked, not getting Kiri's hint that she hadn't seen him either.

Kiri sighed at her friend. "At work. He hasn't come home since before you two arrived in town." She sighed, "He's been more and more distant lately. I don't understand."

"He's a boy, Kiri. I don't know any girl who understands them. Where does he work?" Aryl asked.

"A game company, downtown."

"Well, come on. Lexia's keeping herself busy; let's go see him. Can't hurt, right? I'm sure he misses you, so why not?"

Kiri stared at her friend for a second before realizing she was serious.

"I've never been there before." Kiri said, almost as if she was trying to figure out an excuse not to go.

"We'll find it." Aryl insisted.

"You're insane." Kiri muttered.

"I know." Aryl grinned, "I'm gonna go get the car started. Get me the full address, 'kay?" With that, she skipped out of the room.

Kiri felt herself almost dreading her encounter with Elik, if they ever even happened to find his office in the first place. That's when she realized that A, she WAS dreading an encounter with her boyfriend, and B, she hadn't missed him quite as much as she thought she had. She was worried about him, and depressed that his job was taking over his life more than she was, but she wasn't really missing him all that much.

Besides, he'd never figured out she was a mermaid.

Kiri sighed before running to stop Aryl from dragging her to his office.

XXXX

Lexia and Moiyu were currently not talking to one another. Or, at least, they weren't NOW. A few seconds ago they were yelling at each other like there was no tomorrow, with Jay watching the two of them, confused as to what they were arguing over in the first place. They'd probably still be arguing if Lexia's cell phone hadn't rung.

"_Lexia, you there?"_ The voice on the other end asked, as Lexia snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Alex." Lexia said, snapping her attention back to her phone call and running a hand through her blond hair. She grimaced as she hit knots. Where was her hairbrush at a time like this?

"_So, the teachers say that classes'll be canceled until the snow melts and all of the students who are away have had a chance to get back to the school. I say two or three weeks."_

"Good." Lexia said, "With the way things are going now, I don't want to go back to school."

"_Is something going on?"_

"Yeah, but it's nothing too important." Lexia lied, "Listen, Alex, I'd better go."

"_Alright, give me a call if you need anything."_

"Will do. See you soon." Lexia hung up, and put her cell phone back in her purse.

XXXX

Aryl jumped as her phone vibrated in her pocket. Kiri stared at her strangely and Aryl shrugged. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. "'Lo?"

"_Hey Aryl, I've got good news."_ The voice from the other side, who Aryl was immediately able to recognize as Adam, said.

Aryl sat up at the sound of his voice, taking her feet down from on top of Kiri's kitchen counter. "Do tell."

"_Remember that friend of mine whose client I mentioned might be in California right now?"_

"Of course. I don't forget things THAT easily, Adam, and you only told me an hour ago." Aryl smirked.

"_Right, well, I talked to him and he said that he could get you a place to stay for the week. Apparently Rayza was originally going to bring a good friend with her, but decided against it, so he had booked an extra hotel room they don't need. If you don't mind cramming into one room, you've got yourselves a place to stay."_

"We'll take it. Adam, you're the best! But, did you say Rayza? As in, Rayza Dragon? _She's_ John's client?" Aryl said, surprised.

"_Yeah." _Adam replied, _"She's on tour right now. John's her agent."_

"That's so cool!" Aryl giggled, "Anyway, thanks again."

"_Of course. I'll call John back and let him know. How long do you think it'll take you to get there?"_

"I dunno, how long does it take to swim to California? We'll be by in a couple of days, depending on whether we get lost or not."

"_Alright, I'll tell him." _

"Good. Thanks again, Adam."

"_Yup. Tell Lexia I said 'Hello.'"_

"Will do. Talk to you soon." Aryl hung up and grinned at Kiri.

"Adam got us a place to stay?" Kiri asked.

Aryl nodded, "Adam's the best." She said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, my soaps are about to start."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Do they show soaps on Saturdays? Because, that's what day it is. Anyway, she missed them on Fridays, so to fill in a plothole that would exist if they aren't shown on Saturday, she's watching reruns. Sure. Anyway.

Sorry about the delay on this chapter. I wasn't sure what to do with it, but I needed to wait to introduce that old/new character. Next chapter. Along with California. I needed another chapter in here. Moiyu and Lexia had to fight, and Aryl and Adam's relationship had to be established. Plus, I wanted to advance the Kiri/Elik thing. Hmm… wonder what's going to happen there.

Alright, as for info from me, I've decided to show you how Aryl came to be. All of these characters have an interesting backstory in their creation (not like an actual backstory. I mean, the way they evolved from the first time I used them.)

Aryl started off as a character in a Yugioh GX/Mermaid Melody crossover story I was writing a few years back. She started as 15, and went through 'til 17 before the story ended. She and her mom were NOT on good terms at all, and she was the lavender princess, not the amethyst one. I changed them all to birthstones to keep up consistency later. She also wasn't named Aryl here. But, I won't tell you what she really was named since I hated the fact that I used that name.

The next time I used Aryl was in another Yugioh GX/Mermaid Melody crossover, and she was named Mika. Mika later evolved into her own character, so I won't get too much into her.

Next I went back to her original name and threw Fushigi Yuugi into the mix to create my worst crossover ever, Yugioh GX/Mermaid Melody/Fushigi Yuugi. I later also added in Ayashi No Ceres. I never even TRIED to resurrect that story after I killed it. It didn't last long.

Finally, we see Aryl as she is now. I renamed her, changed some details about her personality, changed her age, and changed a few details about how she looked. Also, she used to fight with a bow, but I changed it to a gun. Changed her from the lavender princess to the amethyst one, too. And that is that for her. Lexia has a stranger backstory, stemming from the same Yugioh GX/Mermaid Melody crossover, but not in the same way, along with Kiri who started out as a normal human character. But, if anyone's interested, I'll type those up next time.

Anyway, sorry the chapter's short, I wanted to end it there.


	10. Chapter 9

Aryl and Kiri gathered the large group in Kiri's living room to go over plans of what they were going to do when they got to California. Lexia and Moiyu were on opposite sides of the room, glaring at each other and not talking. Jay was sitting next to Moiyu, attempting to calm her down, but having no such luck. Caren was sitting in an armchair, confused, but keeping quiet, knowing better than to ask what was going on. Kiri and Aryl were at the front of the room, where a map of California was taped to the wall. Aryl was holding a wooden spoon and Kiri was holding a metal whisk. Just for kicks, Aryl had put a saucepan on top of her head like a hat.

"Ahem." Aryl spoke up. Caren looked up and rolled her eyes at her friend's attire. She'd only known Aryl for a day, but she knew her well enough to conclude that this was normal for the mermaid. "Now, if you'll direct your attention to our map, we can begin."

"Where'd you print the map off of?" Lexia asked, amused at the coloring of the map. Each county was colored a different color and with there being 58 of them, the map looked like a rainbow that had been cut into pieces and then taped together by a three year old. Aryl was not amused.

"It was the only map I could find that had each of the counties labeled like this," she pouted, "So shut up."

"Alright, alright." Lexia grinned, sitting back in her chair.

"Anyway, as I was saying." Aryl said, "Adam got us a place to stay in Los Angeles." She pointed to the city on the map with her wooden spoon.

Lexia interrupted her, "You mean the purple blob with the big yellow dot in the center?" she asked.

Without warning, Aryl threw her wooden spoon and hit Lexia in the head with it.

"Any more questions?" she asked, smiling wickedly.

Moiyu and Caren shook their heads simultaneously while Lexia rubbed hers.

"Back to my explanation." Aryl said, as Kiri handed over her metal whisk so that Aryl had a pointer. Aryl took a red sharpie out of her pocket and circled Los Angeles on the map. "The fires run from here, Santa Barbara county." She pointed to a yellow portion of the map, "to the US-Mexico border, here." She ran the whisk along the border. "Since we haven't been able to find any overhead shots of the area, the only thing I can think of is if we trace the edge of the fire from the air. I don't think we'll be able to get high enough to see the whole thing, but we may be able to get high enough to see part of it. If we all take a portion, we can combine them later and read the message."

"How long do you think the message will be?" Moiyu asked, "And do you think he's sending it to us in order?"

"I doubt it's in order." Kiri spoke up, "But it's probably not too long. I mean, how many natural disasters will Gaito have to cause to send us a message? We'll figure out comprehending it after we have the entire message."

Moiyu nodded, "Okay, that sounds good. When are we leaving?"

"When everyone's ready. No one minds swimming there, right? Flights aren't going in and out right now." Aryl said.

"Of course not, as long as you and Caren aren't navigating." Lexia grinned.

"Heh. I promise." Aryl smiled at her friend, who was completely serious.

XXXX

Aryl and Lexia opted to walk back to the Pearl Piari, figuring that checking out of their hotel room would cost less than leaving their stuff there while they gallivanted off to California like detectives… strange, mermaid detectives.

As the two friends walked towards the front desk with their suitcases in tow, Hanon suddenly ambushed them.

"What?" she asked, surprised, "You're leaving?"

Aryl nodded, "We can't afford to stay here anymore." Well, that wasn't a lie. It wasn't the whole truth, but seeing as they'd borrowed money to stay here in the first place, they never could ACTUALLY afford to stay at the Pearl Piari. So, they really weren't lying.

"Besides, our classes are going to start back up soon, so we need to get closer to where we live." Lexia said, "Sorry." With that, the two walked over to the desk, checked out of the hotel, paid, and got the hell away from the chibi princesses.

"Phew." Aryl said, once they were back at Kiri's apartment complex, "I know we came here to keep an eye on them, but I don't think I've ever been this glad to get away from them." With that, the two girls headed inside to finish the final preparations for their trip to California.

XXXX

Right after Lexia and Aryl left the apartment to go get their stuff and check out of the hotel, Moiyu left the apartment as well, heading the opposite direction. She was still mad at Lexia, and didn't want to be in the apartment when she got back. Moiyu sighed, and started jogging, trying to clear her head and figure out why Gaito would be going through so much trouble to give them a message when he could just as easily send one of the water demons under him to deliver it.

Thinking about Gaito made her miss the two close friends she'd had in his castle: Hannah and Myieli. She'd known Myieli before they were captured, and Hannah had befriended Myieli in the few months in-between her capture and Moiyu's own. Suddenly a wave of guilt hit Moiyu. She had escaped Gaito, sure, but she'd left Myieli and Hannah there. Hannah wouldn't have left even if Moiyu had tried to make her, but Myieli…

"Damn it." Moiyu muttered, "I'm not going to feel any better until I get her out."

XXXX

Two hours later, Jay found Moiyu and the group headed out towards California. An interested mermaid that wasn't from the group followed close enough behind the group be able to hear their conversations, but far enough back that she wouldn't be seen.

On the command of her princess, the young mermaid, Lycoris, was to deliver a message to a certain group of mermaids. Unfortunately for Lycoris, all she was given was information about their powers. She knew nothing of how they looked, or acted, or even their ages. So, all she could do was wait until these mermaids here were attacked and see what happened. If it was the right group, it saved Lycoris some swimming. If not, then she'd start over.

Lycoris sighed silently. This was going to take awhile.

XXXX

Remember Aryl's question from the last chapter? "How long does it take to swim to California?" Well that question had just been answered, and the answer was, when you swim in a straight line from Japan's coast to California's coast without stopping, just over 12 hours. When the mermaids reached the coast, they took a quick peek above water to confirm, yes, it was too early for them to show themselves. They'd wait until later that night. There weren't as many people on the beach at that point, and they ran less of risk of being seen.

XXXX

For Coco, minutes and hours had begun to feel like the same length of time. She'd stopped being able to tell the difference between the two quite awhile ago. The only pleasant thing about it was that she no longer knew how long Gaito had held her captive. Why he wouldn't just kill her and get it over with she would never know, but for some reason, he was insistent on keeping her both alive and miserable, stuck in a cage with bars made of ice that freeze-burned her hands when she touched them. She'd stopped feeling that too.

She ran a hand over a few strands of her matted and dirty hair. Shuddering, she quickly pulled her hand down and tried to forget about everything that was going on. It wasn't exactly possible, but thinking about forgetting it did make her remember things that weren't QUITE as bad, like the pleasant conversation she'd had with the guard that watched over her last week. As soon as Gaito'd heard about this conversation, the guard was replaced, and the guard that was here now was not anywhere near as nice as the last one, but still, Coco was happy for the girl that had gotten out of guard duty by talking to her. She'd gotten out of the stupid room her cage was in. Something Coco hadn't done since she'd first been thrown in here.

If Coco could have known the time that she'd been kept in the castle, she probably wouldn't have wanted to. It would just depress her more.

XXXX

_Has it really been four years since I last saw you, Coco?_ Madison sighed as she swam in circles in Kore's small house. She felt bad for intruding, but knew that she couldn't leave until her fin healed fully. Or, she could, but Kore would never let her. She was very grateful to Kore, but Madison's own stubbornness was too much to keep her down most of the time. With an exasperated sigh, Madison plopped herself down in a chair and crossed her arms. Every day that she was stuck in the dark ocean was a day that she didn't know where Coco was. Coco had taken care of her since she'd left the land and moved into the sea six years ago. Now, with Coco gone, Madison was determined to find her and save her, wherever she was.

So far, that hadn't been going so well. Over the last four years, Madison had searched every corner of the oceans, but had found no sign of her. The only places she had yet to search were the Indian Ocean, the Dark Ocean, and Gaito's castle. As soon as Kore let her out of the house, she'd get a chance to ask around the Dark Ocean, but until then, she was getting a little stir-crazy.

XXXX

On the other side of the world, a green haired mermaid opened her eyes as she resurfaced by the coast of California. She took in a deep breath, smiling as she switched to her human form on the sand. She brushed a little bit of sand off her jeans and hurried into town, hoping that the person she was meeting wouldn't be TOO mad at her since she was late. It wasn't her fault she'd gotten caught up in swimming and swam too far north.

Alright, it WAS her fault. But she'd never admit it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hee. Longest chapter yet! grins and jumps into the air Anyway, I've been home sick the last two days, so I got a chance to get this written. A new OC, a new canon character and another character that's yet to be identified! Plus, the return of Madison. I decided to check in on some other characters in this chapter and not focus as much on the main group. shrugs Still not that much action. There WILL be some action in the next chapter, as Lycoris gets her answer, and Madison gets her chance out of the Dark Ocean.

I need to start thinking of titles for the rest of these chapters, since I have a good one for the next chapter, which I'm itching to write and will probably start as soon as I post this up.

As for extra information this chapter, there's none to give yet. I don't feel like going through Lexia or Kiri's development quite yet, as it'll give stuff away. But, I will say that Kiri's name has been the same since the beginning, and Lexia's hasn't.

No reviews last chapter? Aww, that's no fun. I know people read it, I've got the hit-number to prove that, but it would so definitely encourage me if you even dropped me a one-word review.

puppy dog eyes Pleeeaaaseee?

Heh, anyway, review, and I'll get the next chapter out soon.

And once again, if you have any questions, feel free to ask. I'll more than likely answer.


	11. Chapter 10

Lexia dialed a number on her phone number, almost immediately getting a greeting. "Yes, can you connect me through to John?" As Lexia made her phone call, Aryl and Caren tossed a rock they'd found lying on the ground between the two of them, not stopping to think about what would happen if one of them failed to catch it. Kiri, Moiyu and Jay were talking, not really about anything specific, but then again, when did they ever talk about anything specific?

Unknown to them, Lycoris watched from a bench not too far away. She'd switched to human form and bought a magazine at a newsstand. Now, as she pretended to read the magazine (which she didn't find all that interesting anyhow) she wondered why the group was just standing around and not DOING anything. Of course, she got her answer a few minutes later when a car pulled up and a man got out.

"Hey Lexia." He said, approaching Lexia, who hurried over and gave him a hug.

"John, you're a lifesaver." Lexia said. "Literally."

XXXX

Coco glanced up as she heard a door open. A pink haired water demon that she'd never seen before walked in and took a seat in the chair that had been previously occupied by a different water demon.

"Isn't it cold in there?" the girl asked, a few minutes after entering. Coco was surprised to hear her talking.

"You're not supposed to talk to me." Coco said, her voice hoarse from disuse. "You'll get in trouble."

The girl shrugged, "I don't care. It's not like I want to impress Gaito or anything. He can punish me anyway he likes and I don't honestly care."

Coco was surprised. Most guards she had encountered actually liked working for Gaito.

"I'm Myieli, by the way." The guard said, smiling at Coco, "I'm taking over Daki's shift permanently, so you'll be seeing quite a lot of me."

Coco stared at the girl, silently.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Myieli asked.

"Why are you so interested in talking to me?" Coco asked.

"Well…" Myieli said, "I do have a reason, but I can't quite tell you. It's personal, and if Gaito overheard it would never work. But, trust me, I'll tell you soon enough!"

Coco fell silent again.

"So, aren't you going to answer my question?" Myieli asked.

"Yes." Coco said, "It does get rather cold in here. But you get used to it."

XXXX

A red haired girl glanced at her green haired friend, "It's still snowing." She stated, sighing.

"Miriella, are you sure about what you sensed?" the green haired girl asked.

Miriella nodded, "You can't mistake something THAT powerful."

"Then why didn't I sense anything?" she asked.

Miriella sighed, "I have a feeling he's trying to intimidate me. He used you to pull me away from my partners, and now that you're completely free, he's trying to intimidate me from going back."

"You're not going to listen, are you?!" The green haired girl stood up.

"Of course not." Miriella turned and smiled, "But before I can go back to them, I need to find them. It's been two years. You willin' to help me out, Rina?"

Rina grinned at her, "Of course."

XXXX

In California, a different green haired girl hurried into a building. She pressed the button for the level she needed to go to and settled back against the wall. "Ooh, John's going to KILLLLL me." She muttered. "C'mon elevator, move faster!! Ugh, I should have taken the stairs." The elevator finally made it to the right floor and the girl burst out drawing strange looks from the other people on the floor and a sympathetic look from the receptionist.

"Rayza, don't fall dear!" the receptionist called out, remembering a past time where Rayza had slipped on the wet floor and crashed into the wall two offices past John's.

"Thanks Marie!" Rayza shouted back as she stopped abruptly in front of John's office door.

She took a deep breath and opened the door, peeking in to make sure John wasn't busy. He wasn't. He seemed to have been waiting for her, as the first thing Rayza saw was him glaring at her.

"You're late." John said.

"I know!" Rayza cried, running in and shutting the door behind her, "I'm sorry! I got caught up in something!"

"You always get caught up in something." John said, "I even had to run down to the hotel to meet with Lexia and her friends…"

"Oh, the ones the extra room went to, right? How is Lexia, you haven't said anything about her recently." Rayza abruptly changed the subject without realizing, as was her nature, unfortunately for her.

John simply glared again.

"Sorry, sorry." Rayza said, shrinking back. "You were saying… er… lecturing me?"

"Just stop." John sighed, "Now, let's get down to business."

XXXX

Lexia sighed as she and Aryl walked down one street in California together. They'd been sent on a food run, as the unlucky losers of the Rock-Paper-Scissors tournament the large group had participated in while bored and hungry.

"Where the hell can you get good food around here?" Aryl asked Lexia quietly.

Lexia shrugged, "Guess we'll find out." They were about to head into a sandwich shop when suddenly Aryl felt something grab her leg and drag her upwards.

Aryl shrieked, making Lexia turn, only to see a water demon dangling Aryl by her leg. "Lemme down!" Aryl shouted, "Lemmedownlemmedown!!!!!!!!!" she cried out.

Lexia sighed. "Not again." She muttered. She slipped into the alley beside the sandwich shop and transformed to her warrior form, flying out and punching the water demon in the face.

"Ouch!" the water demon dropped Aryl who shrieked even louder.

"THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT!" Aryl screamed as she plummeted towards the hard ground below her.

Lexia swooped down, grabbed her and dropped her in the alley, "Just transform already." She grabbed her club, diving right back into the battle.

Aryl did so and followed, "That's Rilene, I think." She said, "Loyal, according to Moiyu, and unfortunately for us. It's only the two of us here. Can we handle this alone?"

"We're going to have to. We can't send someone back to get the others." Lexia answered.

Aryl nodded and the two swooped into battle with Rilene.

XXXX

From a bench not too far away, Lycoris sighed. "I guess isn't them after all. And after all that time spent following them." She shook her head and was about to walk away when suddenly she saw two more mermaid girls, Kiri and Caren, flying towards the battle.

"Wait." Lycoris muttered to herself, "Now I'm confused. The purple one is using the power I'm supposed to be looking for, but the other three aren't. Princess Anayis said they'd all be together." She cried, "Well I guess I can give this girl the message and see if maybe she can tell me where the others are."

XXXX

"Watch out!" Kiri shouted as an attack headed straight for Aryl. Aryl flew down, avoiding the attack.

"Phew." Aryl muttered, "Kiri, Caren, you're here!"

"I'm not sure what I can do to help, but I can try." Caren said.

Kiri pulled her sword out and slashed a few times, sending energy blasts at Rilene, which she dodged, mostly. The last one hit her side and sent her flying backwards.

"Hey!" Rilene shouted, "That hurt!"

"That was the point!" Kiri called back. Aryl sent off a few blasts of her own while Lexia snuck around behind the demon and hit her over the head with her club. Rilene fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Ouch." Aryl said, rubbing the back of her head, "That must have really hurt her." She said, floating down to the ground.

Moiyu ran over, "Girls, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"The firefighters just got the fire under control. The message is gone."

XXXX

Rayza fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist as she walked into her hotel room after escaping John. Half of her wanted to peek next door and say hi to Lexia nad her friends, and but the other halkf of her wanted to pass out in bed after a long day. With a sigh, she remembered she couldn't just fall asleep without saying hi and walked out of her room, walking just down the hall and knocking on the door.

Lexia answered the door. Rayza could hear some yelling from within the room, but it sounded more like the entire group was annoyed with something, not that they were annoyed with easy other.

"Hey." Rayza said, "I just wanted to stop by and say 'hi'."

"You're Rayza, right?" Lexia asked, "Thanks for letting us use this room. We really owe you one."

"Nah, it would have just sat here anyway." Rayza said.

XXXX

While Lexia talked to Rayza at the door, Kiri and Aryl sat on either side of the bed they'd put the tied up Rilene on. If they couldn't get the message from Gaito's random natural disasters, they figured, why not get it from Rilene?

She just had to wake up first.

XXXX

Down on the streets below the hotel, Lycoris looked up at the balcony that Caren was standing on. She sighed.

"I can't just give one of them the message. Perhaps I should go back to Anayis and tell her what I've found."

With another sigh, she headed towards the water, determined to swim back to her princess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Happy Holidays everyone! I got another chapter written. Hee. I ended it there because I didn't want to move too fast, but I have plenty of ideas right now, so expect another chapter to come up before my winter break is over. I know I said there'd be Madison in this chapter, but it just didn't fit. She'll come back next chapter.

Thanks for all your reviews and please keep 'em coming.

And be sure to ask if you have any questions!

Next chapter: Who is this Anayis? What's Lycoris's message? Will Miriella find her partners? Does Rilene know the message Gaito was trying to send? WILL IT EVER STOP SNOWING IN TOKYO?

Okay, I'll stop asking questions now. Basically, if your question is one of those, don't ask it. It'll be answered in the next chapter. I'll answer almost anything else.

Review please. Tell me how I'm doing. They make me happy and make me write more.

Also I have a question for anyone out there that feels like answering. How should I spell Noel/Noelle/Nuil's name? I never figured that one out. She'll be coming in soon, so I'd like to know.

Thanks!


	12. Chapter 11

Madison smiled at Kore. She was finally given permission by the water demon to swim around the Dark Ocean, as long as she didn't leave. Thankfully, Madison was perfectly okay with just swimming around the Dark Ocean. She needed to stretch her fin, and it gave her a chance to talk to some of the water demons about whether they'd seen Coco anywhere.

"Hi, can I talk to you for a minute?" Madison swam over to a female water demon who, as far as Madison knew, was swimming aimlessly.

The water demon turned, and gasped upon seeing her.

"Are you okay?" Madison asked her.

"You have to go-get out of here! You're Madison; the ruby warrior princess, right?" the water demon asked.

Madison nodded, slowly, "Why?"

"Gaito's here! Someone told him you were here. He's out looking for you. If it was one of the others you'd talked to, you'd probably be in the basement right now with Coco."

"Coco?!" Madison shouted, surprised, "You know where she is?!"

The water demon nodded, "Gaito's castle. Look, I can't explain now, you must leave! I'll try and get in contact with you later."

"Wait, what's your name?" Madison asked.

"Hannah. Please, just go! As far away as you can!" Hannah shoved Madison forward, and with a tentative glance back at Hannah and Kore's house, Madison swam out of the Dark Ocean as fast as her injured fin would allow her.

XXXX

"HOW LONG IS THIS DAMN WATER DEMON GOING TO SLEEP?!" Aryl shouted as she paced in the hotel room the next morning. Lexia sighed, ignoring her friend's outbursts, and Kiri just rolled her eyes, not looking up from her magazine. Moiyu, Jay, and Caren were out looking for food again. Rilene, as I'm sure you've guessed, hadn't woken up yet. And it was making Aryl crazy. Err… crazier.

"Just let her sleep. Lexia must have really hit her hard." Kiri finally answered, when Aryl's ranting got to her, "Look, can you run down to the lobby and get me some candy? I'm too lazy to wait for Caren, Moiyu and Jay to get back."

"Yeah, sure." Aryl said, "Gimme some money."

Kiri handed Aryl some American money, and Aryl exited the room. Once the two were sure she was gone, Lexia spoke up, "Where is she going to get candy in the lobby?"

"It's Aryl. She'll figure something out." Kiri answered, with a small smile, before going back to her magazine.

XXXX

"Did you find them?" Anayis asked Lycoris as she swam through the door.

"Sort of." Lycoris answered, "I found one of them. They weren't together. This girl was with three other mermaids and two water demons. The three other mermaids were using some interesting powers, but they weren't what you described. I wasn't sure if I should have given the message to this one and asked her where the others were, or had her pass the message on, or what, so I came back."

Anayis sighed. "Which color was she?"

Lycoris thought for a moment before answering, "Purple."

"And the other mermaids? What kingdoms were they from?"

Lycoris paused, "One was purple as well, so I'd say she was from the same as the princess, and the other two were versions of blue."

"Deliver the message to those four mermaids. See if you can figure out where the others are from them. It's the best we can do, and I need to meet with the seven."

Lycoris nodded and bowed to her princess, "I will, but do you mind if I rest first? I swam all night to get here."

"Of course!" Anayis said, her mood immediately lightening, "I didn't expect you to leave immediately."

"Thank you." Lycoris smiled.

XXXX

"I'm lost again!" Caren cried as she noticed that Moiyu and Jay were not behind her as she'd originally thought. She looked around the street looking for any sign of the two water demons and sighed, "Great." she muttered, walking in the opposite direction she'd been heading in, thinking maybe she'd left them behind or something. She had only walked a short distance when she noticed them at the beach that lined the road they were walking along. She ran over, stopping behind them.

"Hey, Caren." Jay said, calmly.

"Don't "Hey, Caren" me! You left without telling me!" Caren shouted.

"Sorry." Moiyu said, "But I thought I saw something."

Caren glanced out over the water, "I don't see anything."

"Neither do I, now." Moiyu sighed, "But I could have sworn…"

XXXX

Kiri watched the waves from the balcony of the hotel room. Lexia had gone down to the lobby to make sure Aryl hadn't somehow caused a catastrophe in the hour she'd been gone from the hotel room. The waves were calming, but Kiri's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of movement in the room. She turned around and looked in to see a confused Rilene waking up.

She ran in. "We're not going to hurt you." she told the water demon, "We just want some information."

Rilene squirmed in her restraints, "I'm not telling you anything!" she said.

At this point, Lexia walked in, "Oh, hey, she's awake. She said anything?"

"I haven't asked her anything yet." Kiri replied, "Did you find Aryl?"

Lexia shook her head, "Nope, but there was no trail of destruction to follow, so I think she's okay."

Kiri laughed, "Hope so. Okay, Rilene, right?"

Rilene was silent.

"Look, we just want to know what Gaito's message was." Lexia said, "The fires were put out, and now the message is gone."

"Message?" Rilene asked, "What message?"

"What? He didn't tell you anything?" Kiri asked, surprised.

"No, he tells all of us his plans, but he never mentioned a message." Rilene said, confused.

Kiri pulled the pictures of the Tokyo snowstorm out of her bag and showed them to Rilene.

"Then what about the snowstorm he caused?" Kiri asked.

"Gaito-sama didn't cause that snowstorm." Rilene said, "He thought you did, since it trapped three of us in Tokyo."

Kiri blinked.

"Then who--" she started, but was cut off by Lexia's cell phone ringing. Lexia flipped it open.

Before she could greet whoever was calling her, she got a frantic, "LEXIA! GET DOWN TO THE BEACH, HURRY!" It was Aryl. She hung up after delivering her message.

"What's wrong?" Kiri asked.

Lexia shook her head, "I'm not sure." she replied, "I'm going to the beach. You should come too. Bring Rilene."

"It'll be a little weird to walk around with a tied up water demon." Kiri said.

"Then untie her. Just hurry to the beach!" Lexia ran out of the room and Kiri glanced over at Rilene.

"You're loyal to Gaito, right?" Kiri asked.

Rilene nodded, "Of course I am."

"Damn it." Kiri muttered, "You have to promise not to leave."

"Why would I do that?" Rilene asked.

"Because there are four mermaid princesses here in California right now, and we will hurt you." Kiri said.

Rilene was silent as Kiri untied her.

"You have a human form, right?"

Rilene shook her head.

Kiri rolled her eyes, grabbed a baseball hat of Lexia's, pulled it on Rilene's head to cover her conspicuous horns and dragged the black haired water demon out of the room.

XXXX

Lexia ran over to Aryl who was standing at the beach with Caren, Moiyu and Jay. Hannah was in the water not too far away, and there was an unconscious mermaid lying on the beach.

"What happened?" Lexia asked her.

"Moiyu thought she saw something and came over here, and before the three of them knew it, Hannah helped this mermaid to shore."

"Her name is Madison. You have to get her to safety." Hannah told Moiyu.

Moiyu nodded, "We'll do our best. Is Myieli okay?"

"Myieli's fine." Hannah said, "Don't worry about her. I need to get back."

"Thanks, Hannah." Moiyu said. Hannah ducked underwater and disappeared.

"How do we get her back to the hotel room?" Lexia asked.

"I'm not sure. That's why I called you. Is Kiri coming?" Aryl asked.

Lexia nodded, "Oh, Rilene woke up. Apparently, Gaito thinks WE snowed Tokyo in. He's not behind it."

"But Hannah said--" Moiyu said.

"I know." Lexia said, "Which makes me wonder why Rilene thinks he didn't. Could Hannah have been mistaken?"

Moiyu shrugged, "I should have asked." she said.

"I'll try and catch up with her." Aryl dove in the water, swimming after Hannah as Kiri and Rilene ran over, the former holding the latter by her arm.

Rilene noticed Moiyu.

"Moiyu?" she asked, surprised.

"Hey, Rilene." Moiyu answered.

Suddenly, Madison stirred slightly, waking up immediately. "Ugh, my head." she muttered.

"Madison, are you okay?" Moiyu asked her.

"Oh, no. Not more water demons…" Madison muttered.

"Don't worry." Lexia said, "She's on our side. My name's Lexia. This is Moiyu, Jay, Kiri, and Caren. Oh, and that's Rilene, but you can ignore her, she's not technically supposed to be here."

"I guess you already know me."

"Can you switch to human form?" Caren asked. "We can go back to our hotel room and talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's that. Sorry it's shorter than normal, but I have to go eat dinner, and if I don't end it now, the chapter won't be out for longer. I've got a bunch of ideas, so I'll try and get the next chapter out soon too.

Next chapter: Rilene's beliefs are questioned, Lycoris's message is delivered, and Miriella and Rina find the source of the snowstorm.


	13. Chapter 12

Madison watched, slightly bewildered, as Lexia chased Caren around the hotel room in a blind rage. Kiri just rolled her eyes threw a pillow at Lexia, but missed. The pillow hit Rilene instead, who spluttered and threw it back at Kiri. However, Rilene ALSO had bad aim, and this time hit Moiyu on the back, missing Kiri by a good ten inches. Jay caught Moiyu as she fell forward, surprised. She whirled around, eyes red with rage at whoever had thrown the pillow at her, but all members of the group were now currently calm, with the exception of Lexia who was still chasing Caren around the room in frantic circles. Staring at Kiri, Madison and Rilene's faces determinedly as she tried to figure out who had thrown the pillow, Moiyu proceeded in scaring three of the four people. Kiri was just… too indifferent to the whole situation to care. And, she was trying to ignore the fact that she'd started it.

The glaring silence was broken by a shout from Lexia as she tripped over a chair that "just happened" to be in the path Caren was, unknown to Lexia, leading her on. Caren snickered as she escaped the clutches of her stunned friend, and took refuge behind the still angry Moiyu.

"Look, can we just get down to business, or are you going to piss Lexia off again, Caren?" Kiri spoke up.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Caren muttered. Madison helped Lexia sit upright in the chair instead of the upside down, sprawled position she'd landed in.

"Madison, what were you saying?" Kiri asked.

"Coco, the yellow idol princess, is being held captive by Gaito, apparently, in the basement of his castle. I've been looking for her for four years." Madison said.

"We have to save her." Moiyu's answer was blunt and to the point, but voiced the thought on everyone's mind, except Rilene, who just wanted to "get away from these psychos and possibly retreat into a dark corner to avoid them forever."

"How?" Madison asked, "It's not like we can just infiltrate the castle and just save her. It's not that easy!"

"It can be." Moiyu smiled, "Hannah and Myieli would help us out." she explained, "In fact, knowing Myieli, she already has a plan, she just needs us to put it in action."

XXXX

"Hannah!" Aryl called out, swimming up to the water demon.

Hannah whirled around, "What are you doing here?" she asked Aryl, surprised.

"I need to ask you a question." Aryl said, "You told Moiyu that Gaito was sending a message through those natural disasters, right? But, we have Rilene in 'captivity' and she said that Gaito thought we sent the message."

"Huh? I never told Moiyu anything about that." Hannah said, "If anything, I would have told her that Gaito thought you were sending the message. You mean, you aren't sending a message?"

"Not us." Aryl said, "None of us can control the weather like that. But Moiyu said you told her."

"I swear, I wouldn't have told her that." Hannah said, "Why would I lie to Moiyu?"

"I don't know." Aryl said, sighing, "Okay, thanks, Hannah. See you." Aryl swam away, and Hannah turned back to continue swimming to the Dark Ocean as an image of a certain water demon that wanted revenge on the mermaids popped into her head.

"Shit, Jeri." Hannah muttered, "What did you do to me?" With that thought in mind, Hannah swam back into the Dark Ocean, determined to find Jeri.

XXXX

Soon after Aryl walked back in the door, she was caught up on all the girls had been talking about. She joined in, really making the semi-intelligent conversation that much less intelligent.

Rilene pulled her knees up to her chest, hardly listening to the chatting mermaids anymore. Moiyu walked over and sat down next to her.

"You okay?" she asked the younger girl, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"How can you deal with them?" Rilene wondered, "They're psychos, lunatics!"

Moiyu chuckled, "That they are." she said, "But they're my friends. And despite the craziness that happens on the surface, it just shows they're friends. What were you told about them?"

Rilene stared at Moiyu for a second, "What do you mean?"

"You grew up in the castle, right?" Moiyu asked her, "You weren't kidnapped in like me, or Myieli."

Rilene nodded, "Why?"

"Well, growing up in the castle, you must have been told something about the mermaid princesses. What were you told?" Moiyu asked the girl.

"They always said that the mermaid princesses wanted nothing more than the destruction of the Panthalassa clan." Rilene said.

"Panthalassa clan?" Aryl questioned, "Is that a type of fish?"

"What?" Rilene asked, 'How do you not know about the Panthalassa clan?"

"Because I just don't know?" Aryl guessed.

"I've never heard of it." Kiri said.

"Then why do you fight the water demons so ferociously?" Rilene asked.

"Because they fight us ferociously." Lexia answered, "And they cause problems in the human world. We've never heard of this Panthalassa clan, so how could we want to destroy it?"

"I was afraid of something like this." Moiyu said with a sigh, "They make the water demons born there grow up hating the mermaids. That's the only reason they're loyal; they've just never seen the other side of the fight. Rilene, do these five girls actually look like they're out to destroy anything?"

There was a pause. After a couple moments, Rilene pointed to Aryl, "Umm…"

Moiyu turned, only to see Aryl in her warrior form, pointing her gun at Lexia, who hadn't noticed yet.

"Aryl!" Moiyu shouted.

"Whaaaaat?" Aryl cried, "I'm only out to destroy Lexiaaaaaaa!"

Moiyu sighed, "Okay, ignore Aryl. Do the other four look like they're out to destroy anything?"

Rilene shook her head, "They just look like nutcases."

"They are nutcases." Moiyu answered, "But, with the exception of Aryl, they are not maniacal nutcases. Rilene, maybe you should think about the way you're treated when you fail a job back at the castle. I don't know how it differs from the way we who were captured were treated, but I'm pretty sure you weren't greeted with a hug and an 'It's alright, everyone fails sometimes' from one of the Black Beauty Sisters, or that old hag, Maria."

Rilene shook her head, "I can't fail- they'll hurt me." the girl cried, pulling her knees closer to her chest as Moiyu pulled her into a hug. The girl cried into Moiyu's shoulder.

By the time she'd calmed down, Kiri and Lexia had already tied and gagged Aryl and placed her in a chair. Rilene saw this and giggled.

"Rilene, there's a lot we don't know about you, and there's a lot you don't know about us, but we'd really like to get to know you." Kiri said, "We promise to never hurt you like they did, or anything, so will you… will you help us?"

Rilene was surprised at the proposal. Less than 24 hours ago, she'd tried to kill the mermaids and now they were offering to help her? It was bizarre, but Rilene had to admit that despite the craziness that had ensued in the room, she really kind of liked the atmosphere. "Y-yeah." she stammered, "I'll help you, just keep Gaito from getting me back, okay?"

"Of course!" Kiri said, "We'd never let him get you back."

Rilene smiled, and for the first time in a long while, she had to admit she was actually happy.

XXXX

"Oh, right, Aryl." Moiyu said, later that night. Rilene had fallen asleep and so had Madison. Kiri and Lexia were out getting food, since the earlier trip had been unsuccessful. Caren was watching TV. Moiyu and Aryl were standing on the balcony, waiting for the food to arrive, since they were both hungry. "What did Hannah tell you?"

"She said she never told you that Gaito was sending a message. In fact, she was surprised when I said that we weren't sending it." Aryl answered.

"What?" Moiyu asked, jumping up, "But she actually came over to me and told me!"

"That's what I said, but she said that she's sure she didn't tell you." Aryl answered.

Moiyu thought for a moment, "Wait- could Jeri have done something?" she asked Aryl.

"Jeri…" Aryl thought for a moment, "She's the water demon that can take over people's bodies with a spell, right?"

Moiyu nodded, "I've never heard of her taking over a fellow water demon's body before, but I'm pretty sure she can. If she took Hannah over, she could easily give me a false message and make sure that Hannah didn't remember ever telling me it. But what kind of gain would come out of that, especially if she didn't tell Gaito that she did it?"

Aryl shook her head, "I'm not sure." she said, "But I do know one thing."

"What?" Moiyu asked.

"There is no way that Kiri and Lexia are coming back with food unless they steal it." Aryl said, completely calm.

"And why is that?" Moiyu asked, not at all disturbed by the sudden change in conversation subject.

"Because Kiri gave me her money earlier to buy her some candy and I never returned it. And no one lets Lexia carry any money."

Moiyu sighed, turning around, "Well, give me the money you've got. I'd better go try and find them."

Aryl pulled some money out of her pocket and handed it to Moiyu who hurried off the balcony and out of the room without another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know I said there'd be Lycoris, Miriella and Rina in this chapter, but once I got this written, I was satisfied with ending it here even though it's kind of short. But, since I know exactly what I want to do with the next chapter, you can expect it probably as fast as this one! I can't believe I got this done so fast! I never finish chapters like this!!

Anyway, I realized while I was typing this chapter that I needed to do some explanation about some of the places in this story.

I'll explain the kingdom that Anayis is from in the next chapter, so hold on for that one, but I can explain the Dark Ocean. I'm not sure if there was an actual "Dark Ocean" in the anime or manga, but it's pretty much the place where all the water demons come from. Most are actually pretty peaceful, except those that are dragged into Gaito's schemes. That's why Kore took Madison in when she hurt herself- she wasn't working for Gaito.

And that's enough for now.

Next chapter: Everything I said would be in this chapter and wasn't.

Review please! See you next time!


	14. Chapter 13

-1Miriella grabbed two bottles of water out of the fridge in the small apartment she and Rina were currently camped out in and tossed one to the young green haired mermaid.

Rina caught it, nodding a thanks to Miriella before turning back to the TV. Miriella walked up behind the couch Rina was seated on, "What are they saying about the snow?"

"Seems a girl was spotted in the clouds." Rina answered, "They're passing it off as a 'snow-related-hallucination' or something, but it seems a little suspicious."

"Hmm." Miriella thought for a moment, before sighing and collapsing down onto the couch, "Aww, I'm no good at this." Rina watched as her friend pulled herself out of her flopped position and stood up, "I'm going out. The snow hasn't stopped, but you know what? I've stopped caring what the people on the TV say. If I'm not back in an hour call my cell phone." With that, Miriella left the apartment.

Rina rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the TV.

XXXX

Miriella, after glancing around to make sure that no one would see her, which was pretty stupid considering that it was snowing considerably out and anyone crazy enough to come outside like she had couldn't see anything anyway, closed her eyes and transformed into her warrior form without any of the normal cries or calls that would go with a transformation. In case there was someone around, even though that was unlikely, Miriella didn't want to call attention to herself, and would rather just transform and be on her way.

She pushed herself off the ground and flew into the air, soaring towards the clouds. For the first time since she and Rina had gotten caught in the storm a few weeks ago, there was a lead, and no matter how ridiculous it sounded, a lead was a lead, and she was going to follow it until she hit a dead end or a more sane lead than floating girls in clouds showed up.

She soared through the snow, getting herself thoroughly soaked through as she thanked everything she could that getting wet while in her warrior form wouldn't change her back to her mermaid form, as that would royally suck, seeing as she was flying through the air a good fifty feet off the ground.

Suddenly, she noticed the silhouetted image of a girl against some of the clouds not too far away. She flew towards it, but just as she was about to be able to fully see the girl, her cell phone rang. The girl turned with a gasp and vanished, leaving Miriella cursing at Rina for her impeccable timing.

She flipped her cell phone out, "Hey." she said.

"Been an hour." Rina said.

"Sorry." Miriella replied, "I'll be back as soon as I figure out where I am."

"You're lost?" Rina asked, surprised.

"Not exactly. There's so much snow out here, I have no idea how far I am from the apartment. I'll be back later."

"Alright." Rina answered. Miriella hung up, turning around and flying back the way she came, hoping that she could find a familiar landmark and guide herself home from there.

XXXX

"I don't get it. We finally end up coming back with food and we eat it all so fast that we have to go out and get more AGAIN in less than 12 hours?" Kiri ranted, as she and Lexia walked down a street in Los Angeles, looking for the shop they had found and bought food from the night before. They were surprised to see Rayza run over, waving.

"Hey you two!" Rayza said, smiling at them, "Where are you headed?"

"To get food." Kiri answered, "Again."

"Food runs… you should probably try and stock up if you don't want to keep doing them." Rayza suggested.

"We tried." Lexia answered, "THe food was still gone this morning. Besides, we're not staying much longer anyway."

"Aww, you should at least stay until I'm done in California. Then we can go back to Japan together!" Rayza said.

_Seeing as we were planning on SWIMMING back to Japan, that would probably not be the best idea. _Kiri thought, worrying about how she could politely decline Rayza's offer.

"When are you leaving?" Lexia asked, before Kiri could say a word.

"Ummm…." Rayza thought for a moment, "It'll be about another week, I think. Lets see, I've got a concert tonight, a practice I'm late for right now, and another concert in three days. Then, give John another two days to pack all of his stuff up and then we'll be leaving."

"Aryl and I are going to have classes before then." Lexia lied, "Sorry."

_Thank you, Lex._ Kiri thought to herself, before realizing one of the things Rayza had said. "Wait, didn't you say you had a practice you were late for right now?"

"Yeah." Rayza said, "It happens to be in this direction. Plus, John won't get worried for another hour. I'm late for everything."

Kiri nodded, surprised.

"I also have this strange habit if tripping over my own feet while on a flat sturdy surface." Rayza added, shrugging.

XXXX

Miriella, one hour after finishing her phone call with Rina, walked into the apartment, thoroughly soaked. She hadn't even bothered switching out of her warrior form, and now she was dripping water onto the ground of the semi-small apartment as Rina stared at her.

"Well, I saw that 'girl in the clouds.'" Miriella told her, "But your phone call scared her away. So, I say the two of us transform and go looking together."

Rina shrugged and stood up, agreeing with Miriella.

Miriella smiled, "But first- I'm hungry."

XXXX

Half an hour later, Miriella and Rina were flying through the air towards where Miriella had seen the cloud girl. They flew INTO the clouds, getting even more soaked than before. Miriella gasped as they realized they weren't just in a cloud. The cloud almost looked like the inside of a small, not too decorated, but homey room. There was a man seated on one of the small stools in the cloud-room.

He looked up at them.

"Children of the water, I'd suggest you leave. Jeredeau will be returning soon and you can bet that if she sees you, you'll be punished greatly." the man said.

"Who are you?" Miriella asked, stepping forward, half afraid she would fall through the cloud's bottom.

There was a pause, "My name is Edur, the spirit of ice, and I and urging you, leave now, before she returns."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, yeah, so I said Lycoris would deliver her message this chapter, but it didn't fit. In fact, you'll see what I decided to end up doing with that next chapter. But, until then, sorry this chapter is short, I needed to end it there or there would be too much information in one chapter.

This starts the next set of confusing information. Edur… Jeredeau… who are these mysterious people, I wonder?

Ugh, so sleepy. falls asleep at desk

Review please!


	15. Chapter 14

"Do you hear something, Caren?" Aryl turned to her friend. The two were standing on the balcony of the hotel room. Kiri was inside packing up her stuff, along with Lexia. Madison had gone for a walk, and Jay had taken Moiyu and Rilene down to the beach.

Caren listened for a moment, "No, I don't hear anything. What does it sound like?"

There was a pause. "Almost like singing. But, its no song I've heard before. It's really beautiful." Aryl sat down in one of the two chairs on the balcony with a sigh. "You're sure you hear nothing?"

"Yes, A, I'm sure." Caren said, "And you're sure you actually hear music?"

Aryl glared at her friend.

"Okay, okay, I get it, sheesh." Caren grinned.

XXXX

"Spirit of ice?" Miriella asked Edur, completely ignoring the man's suggestions that the two girls leave, "And who is this Jeredeau? I want some questions answered!"

Edur stood up. "And I would answer them, if there were time. Children of the water, she will be returning soon, and if you are here when she does, you will not escape her wrath. I will seek you out as soon as it is safe and answer your questions. For now, you must leave."

Miriella continued staring at the spirit, as Rina pulled on her sleeve, "Come on, we should listen to him."

"What? Rina!" Miriella shouted, surprised the mermaid was siding with this person they didn't know.

"Miriella, listen." Rina said, "If he's telling the truth, he's actually worried about this Jeredeau person finding us. We'll get him to answer our questions later, right now; I think we need to go."

Miriella growled, but nodded, "Fine. Let's go. Don't think we're done, Edur. We will talk again, whether I have to fly for hours through the clouds to find you or not." With that, she pushed her way out of the cloud room.

Rina blinked.

XXXX

"Aryl's insistent that she heard music a few minutes ago." Caren said to Kiri as she and the amethyst warrior walked in through the door.

"Singing, Caren. Singing." Aryl said, "And I swear, I heard it! It was really pretty." Aryl said, sitting down and pulling a pillow onto her lap. "Wish I knew what it was."

"You mean besides a figment of your imagination?" Lexia asked.

"I don't think she's making it up." Kiri interrupted. "I heard something like that earlier, just after we left the food store. It was really pretty, like Aryl said, but kind of... sad at the same time. It didn't depress me, but I think if I'd listened for too long if could have."

"Well, Kiri doesn't just make things up like Aryl does..." Lexia started.

"HEY!" Aryl shouted.

"So, where do you think this singing is coming from?" Lexia finished.

"It seemed kind of airy. Almost like it was coming from the…" Kiri said.

Aryl joined in, surprised, the two finishing the sentence together, "…sky."

"Do you hear it?" Aryl asked Kiri. She was obviously hearing the singing again.

Kiri nodded, slowly, surprised, "Come on!" she shouted, grabbing Aryl's arm and dragging her to the balcony. Lexia and Caren were right behind them.

"I don't hear anything." Caren said.

There was a pause, "Neither do I, you two." Lexia said.

"It's gone again." Aryl said.

Moiyu, Jay, and Rilene walked in the door just then.

"What's everyone doing on the balcony?" Moiyu asked, walking out onto the already crowded balcony.

"Aryl and Kiri think they hear singing, but Lexia and I can't hear anything." Caren said.

"It's gone now." Kiri informed them. "Next time I hear it I'm following it."

"Count me in." Aryl nodded.

"Did you finish packing?" Jay asked them.

"Uhh…." Aryl muttered, "Not exactly."

Moiyu turned and glared at Aryl, "Come on, then! We have to leave in an hour! Where's Madison, anyway?"

"I'm here." Madison said, walking in the door. She yawned, "Do we have to leave tonight?"

"Yes." Kiri nodded, "We have to leave before Rayza insists we go home with her. Love her to death, but we can't afford this many plane tickets."

XXXX

Late that night, Miriella stared at the ceiling of the apartment as she lay on her bed, simply thinking, finding sleep unfortunately unreachable, no matter how tired she was or how much she wanted to reach the peaceful oblivion that was her dreams. She was thinking about the other mermaids, Aryl and Lexia, when she'd last seen them 2 years ago, Kiri, who, though she hadn't known her for very long, had become a goof friend of hers, Rina, her best friend by a long shot and the very girl she'd given so much up to save.

There were so many people in her life, and yet, Miriella knew something was missing. She couldn't place what, or why, but she knew there was something. With a sigh, she rolled over to her side, hoping the new position would clear the depressing thoughts from her mind. It did no such thing, so Miriella growled and sat up. She forced her thoughts to drift to Edur, and the things he'd said. The way he talked was so old fashioned; in fact the man looked old fashioned. He had white, pure white hair, and light blue, icy eyes. He was wearing a long light blue trench coat that was open, with a pair of slacks in a slightly darker, but still light blue, and a white shirt. Add in his boots and you had a thoroughly mysterious, old fashioned looking man who lived in a cloud.

Miriella contemplated that statement, before laughing out loud. When she thought about it, she had to admit that the entire situation was rather funny. The idea of a grown man living in a cloud amused her, not that she'd ever admit it outside of her bedroom. She traced the patterns of the shadows on the wall with her eyes until she finally fell asleep, drifting into her dreams.

XXXX

Where she found herself was not what she expected. She was back in the cloud, with Edur standing in front of her.

"Wha--?" Miriella muttered.

"I said I'd contact you." Edur said.

Miriella hit herself over the head. "Good. It didn't hurt. I'm just dreaming."

"Yes, you are, since the only way I can contact you without Jeredeau's knowledge is through your dreams." Edur said, "Though the body you are currently using is only an astral projection of yourself, I can assure you, the information I'm about to tell you is all real."

There was a pause as Miriella contemplated what Edur had said. "So, you're going to answer my questions, then?" she finally asked several moments later.

Edur nodded once, taking a seat on one of the chairs and gesturing for Miriella to sit on the other one.

"I won't… fall through it, right?" Miriella asked, voicing the concern that had been lingering on the edges of her mind.

Edur chuckled, a kind of ghostly laugh that seemed foreign to the man. "No, you won't fall through it." He assured her.

"Good." Miriella said, plopping down into the chair. Once settled, she proceeded to stare at Edur attentively.

"Is something wrong?" Edur asked her, raising an eyebrow.

Miriella shook her head, "Explain. What are you? Who are you? Why do you live in a cloud? Who's Jeredeau? Are you married to her? Is that why you act like she's such an old bitch--?"

Edur cut her off, half laughing his ghostly laugh as he said, "Married to Jeredeau? No one would ever marry that slimy…" he cut himself off, calming down, "Anyway, as I said earlier, my name is Edur. I'm the spirit of ice."

"What do you mean by that 'spirit of ice' thing?" Miriella asked him.

Edur thought for a moment, trying to figure out the easiest and least confusing way to explain, since Miriella obviously had no idea what he meant.

"You're a mermaid princess, are you not? A warrior princess, actually, correct?" Edur asked her.

Miriella blinked, surprised, "How did you know that?"

"Each person has an element running through their veins. With enough training, it can be seen. When one is actually attuned to the element, much like you are, it becomes clear to those that can see." Edur explained. "You and your friend are both mermaids. Mermaids know of the water queen, Aqua, right?"

"Aqua Regina?" Miriella asked, "Of course we do."

"When did she add the 'Regina' to her name?" Edur quietly contemplated.

Miriella cocked her head.

"I apologize; ignore that. Aqua _Regina_ is practically your goddess, correct?" Edur asked her, making Miriella even more confused.

"Well, sort of, I guess." Miriella nodded, "She's more like our queen- thus the whole 'Aqua Regina' thing. Why?"

"In the same way that I am the spirit of ice, she is the spirit of water. However, long ago, the four major elements split their power up into 'guardians', in a way their children. You power was born from Aqua splitting her power with the guardians of fire, earth, and air. We guardians of light, darkness, lightning, and ice, the minor elements, kept our powers since, unlike the major elements, we really aren't seen as prevalently."

Miriella nodded, slowly, still confused, "So, you're this super old guy who has control over the element of ice, then?"

Edur blinked, "I'm not that old." He said, "I'm not the same guardian from all those years ago."

"Oh? You made it sound like you were." Miriella said.

"Well, I'm not." Edur stated, "That was my grandfather. My lifespan is longer than yours will be, but not THAT long. Aqua, however, is the same spirit. All of the major elements are. We minor elements change every 500 years or so."

"Thus I bring back the whole 'really old' thing." Miriella said.

"Can I continue?" Edur asked her.

"Sure, go ahead, sorry." Miriella said, giggling. "You were saying?"

"Aqua split her power into the 16 mermaid princesses. Later that power was split again, into warrior and idol, by the mermaid elders." Edur continued, only to have Miriella cut him off again.

"Wait, 16?" Miriella asked. "I've only heard of 14. And one of them's dead."

"16. There are 8 mermaid kingdoms, and two princesses from each. One idol and one warrior." Edur said.

Miriella thought for a moment, quietly, counting off the kingdoms on her fingers, "North Atlantic, South Atlantic, North Pacific, South Pacific, Antarctic, Arctic, Indian… Sorry, Edur, I only know of 7 kingdoms."

"The Polar kingdom?" Edur asked, "You skipped that one."

"Polar?" Miriella asked, "I've never heard of it."

It was Edur's turn to be surprised. Something must have happened that he was never informed of. "Yes, well, I'll talk to Aqua about it as soon as I can. Until then, may I continue, again?"

Miriella nodded, "Sorry." She said.

"I will warn you now that there is not much I can say about Jeredeau without bringing in a biased opinion and much speculation." Edur said.

Miriella nodded, "Okay."

"Jeredeau has become corrupt with power. She's using her own unique powers to manipulate me into making this snowstorm. If I had any control over it I would stop it immediately, but until Jeredeau releases her hold over my powers, I'm caught." Edur said.

"So, which spirit is she?" Miriella asked, thinking in her mind.

"It's probably better not to say. Besides, I should think it pretty obvious." Edur said.

Any other day, Miriella would have argued, but there was so much new information running through her head that she was unsure even how to, so she just nodded, before raising another question. "Do you know why Jeredeau's doing all this?"

Edur shook his head, "That, I unfortunately do not know." He said, sighing, "If I did, this could be so much easier, but…" there was a pause, "Oh, I apologize, I've kept you here too long."

"Huh?" Miriella asked.

"Your friend, the other mermaid, is trying to wake you. Seems I lost track of time. You'll wake up in your bed in a few moments." Edur said.

'W-wait! Edur!" Miriella shouted, but he was gone, along with the cloud room. Miriella's eyes snapped open and she heard Rina sigh.

"You must have gone to bed pretty late to sleep like that." Rina said.

"Y-yeah." Miriella muttered, "Sure. Look, I have some stuff to tell you."

XXXX

"Ah, home sweet, your apartment." Aryl said, collapsing down onto the couch of Kiri's living room. Lexia smirked, taking a seat in the recliner. The entire group was pretty exhausted. Getting no sleep one night and then swimming back to Japan from California will do that to you. Aryl had already fallen asleep on the couch.

Lexia's head suddenly snapped up, "Hey! Wait a second." She muttered, "I can hear… singing! Is this what you two were talking about?"

Kiri listened, "I don't hear anything this time, Lex." She said, "Where's it coming from?"

"It doesn't sound far from here." Lexia said, running to a window and opening it. "I could probably find whoever's singing." There was a flash of blue light as Lexia transformed and flew out the window, ignoring the fact that if anyone on the streets below were to look up they would be pretty confused. She flew towards the sound of the voice, stopping with surprise when she saw someone who almost looked like a bird-woman sitting on a lamppost, one of the L-shaped ones with the weird lights that are seen on highways, simply singing for the whole world to hear. But, that's the thing. The whole world wasn't hearing. This time, only Lexia was.

"Hello?" she asked the girl, flying a little closer.

The girl opened her blue eyes, smiling at her, before spreading her wings and flying away with more speed than Lexia could ever hope to reach.

"W-who was that?" Lexia asked herself, heading back towards Kiri's apartment with a sigh. Kiri might know.

XXXX

"Bird-woman?" Kiri repeated, "I've never heard of anything like that."

"She had wings instead of arms." Lexia said, "Kind of… brownish colored ones."

Kiri shook her head, "I still don't know, Lexia. But, I'll do some research."

Lexia nodded.

"But ask Moiyu and Rilene. They might know something." Kiri suggested, "It's at least possible."

"Okay, thanks, Kiri." Lexia left the room, walking into the living room. She really didn't want to have to ask Moiyu, the two hadn't really made up after the fight they'd gotten into before leaving for California, and Lexia really didn't know Rilene that well. She didn't really trust Madison yet, and she knew Aryl wouldn't know a thing about bird-people if Kiri didn't, and Lexia had never really felt comfortable talking to Jay. So, that left Caren. With a sigh, Lexia began to search for the purple idol princess.

XXXX

'_I can't sense them anywhere in this city,' _Lycoris thought to herself as she trekked throughout the city in California where she'd last seen the mermaid group. _'Oh, this isn't good. Anayis is counting on me to deliver that message.' _

With another glance at the hotel where she'd last seen them, Lycoris headed down to the water, with the single thought of, _'Maybe they're heading home.'_

XXXX

Rayza sighed as she walked into a concert hall. John was behind her, rambling something about a list of things that needed to be done before the concert started. Normally, Rayza would listen to this, but today… she was sensing something she was unsure about, and it was making her restless. For the first time since she'd started her singing career, she just wanted the concert to be over. Once this concert was over, she had only a couple more days left in California before she could go home to Japan. At this point, Rayza wanted nothing more than to collapse into her own bed and sleep for a few days.

She walked backstage, shutting her dressing room door in John's face to tell him she wanted to be alone. There was no one in her dressing room, so Rayza opened her window. There were a few fans littering the streets below, shrieking as they saw her at the window. With a forced smile and a wave, Rayza shut the window again, sighing.

"Depressed about something, Rayza?" A female voice asked from behind her.

Rayza jumped, spinning around to see the source of the voice leaning against the wall, giggling.

"God, Avira, don't scare me like that!" Rayza cried, catching her breath.

"You're certainly on edge today." The blond woman said, walking over to the green haired popstar. "Is something the matter?"

"I'm… sensing something." Rayza said, "Something weird. It's kind of like… a disruption in the equilibrium of the elements."

"So, you sense it too." Avira said, "It started this morning, from what I can tell. I haven't had a chance to check with Haydn or Pyrois yet, but if both of us are sensing it, chances are, they sense it too."

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Rayza asked.

Avira sighed and shook her head, "No. But, if you'll notice, over the past few months, there has been a surprisingly low amount of thunderstorms that actually had any lightning in them."

"Is something wrong with the lightning spirit?" Rayza asked.

"I don't know." Avira shrugged, "But it's the first lead we have. Esen and Tadewi are already searching for her. Plus, with Edur going out of control in Tokyo, we may have a big problem on our hands."

"Should I gather the other water guardians?" Rayza asked.

The woman nodded, "That may be best. At least alert them, somehow. But, for now don't worry about it. Esen and Tadewi will look for Milli, and I'll get in contact with Haydn and Pyrois. You focus on your concert."

Rayza nodded, "Alright. If you need my help, you know how to call me."

"Of course." Avira nodded, opening the window again and spreading her wings. Rayza smiled, and the harpie flew out the window, into the skies beyond.

"Stay safe, my friend." Rayza whispered.

XXXX

A dark haired woman walked into a small darkly-light house, throwing her jacket onto a chair as she did so.

"Noel, you here?" she called out, glancing around the room, looking for the blue haired mermaid.

Noel stuck her head out of one of the rooms to the side, "Hey! Milli, you're back!" she said, hurrying out.

Milli smiled, "Yeah." She said, "You were right. They can't all hear me yet."

Noel sighed, "Until all of the warrior princesses can hear you, you wont reveal yourself, right?"

"Right." Milli nodded, "Until every warrior princess can hear my voice, the spirit of lightning will stay hidden."

"And until then, I'll stay hidden with you." Noel nodded, "It wont do any good if Jeredeau can get her hands on all of the water guardians." She grinned.

Milli smiled. "Thanks, Noel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that's that. Sorry this chapter took so long, but it's so much longer than usual for me. And yet, not that long. It was going to be about twice this length, but I cut it in half, deciding that too much information at one point will be too confusing. I mean, if something in this chapter didn't confuse you, I'd be really surprised, since I was confused WRITING it, and I made all the information up.

Seems there's more out there than what the girls thought, eh?

By the way, I won't answer any questions regarding Esen, Tadewi, Haydn, Pyrois or Avira until the end of next chapter. That would be giving too much away.

In the next chapter: Rayza's attacked, Avira talks to Lexia, and Edur does more explaining. Oh, and the return of Luchia and Hanon, along with the introduction of Sara.

See why I cut it off now?

Hope you enjoyed!


	16. Chapter 15

**Before I start this, I thought I'd mention that this chapter will focus a lot less on the main trio (Kiri, Aryl, and Lexia) and start to branch out into the other characters. You could kind of see it coming in the last chapter, and in this one it'll become pretty obvious. This chapter'll be kind of slow too, but this'll be the last explanation chapter. The action'll pick up next chapter, I promise. Actually, if we're being technical, it picks up at the end of this chapter, though I didn't fit in everything I said I would. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Madison's thoughts wandered as she rolled over in her sleeping bag. Kiri had dug the old sleeping bags she used to use while camping with Elik and a few other friends in the mountains out of the closet, and the girls had set them up in the living room, since Kiri's apartment was now accommodating many more people than it should have been. Lexia was asleep, snoring away, and Aryl had, at one point, escaped the room with her sleeping bag, claiming that even sleeping on the hardwood floor in Kiri's bedroom was better than trying to sleep while Lexia snored. Madison was starting to think she was right.

'_Coco, I hope you're okay.'_ Madison thought to herself, wishing her thoughts could reach the yellow princess. She felt bad for abandoning her search for the girl, but at least she was pretty sure where the girl was now. Settling on her side, Madison clamped one hand over her ear, letting the one closer to the ground stay unclogged.

It was official. Madison would be getting no sleep that night.

XXXX

Sara ran a hand through her long orange hair as he stepped out of her bedroom. Her boyfriend smiled at her from the couch and Sara stepped over, kissing him on the top of his head.

"Is something wrong?" she asked him.

"I'm a little confused. You know how you mentioned that mermaids give off a different aura than normal humans?" he asked, looking up at her.

Sara nodded, "Mhmm." She said, "What about it?"

"Well, I can't exactly tell, but three of the kids in my class seem a little different." He said, trying to think of the best way to explain what he was trying to say.

"How about I just come by at lunch and talk to them?" Sara asked him.

"That's probably best." He nodded.

Sara giggled, "Anyway, I'd best be going. One of my students asked to meet with me before class started. See you later, Tarou."

Tarou Mitsuki smiled at his girlfriend, kissed her, and watched her leave, a frown appearing on his lips once she was gone.

"You haven't let go yet, have you, Sara?" Tarou spoke, quietly, knowing she couldn't hear him. "You can't change the past. Uya's gone, you can't change that. But until you let go of that, the next warrior princess can't be born. Stop holding onto the past, Sara." There was a pause, as Tarou sat back down on the couch with a sigh, "Now, if only I could say something like that to her face."

XXXX

Milli pushed off the ground just outside Tarou and Sara's house, flying above the orange idol princess, watching her.

'_She's holding the topaz crystal.'_ Milli realized, surprised. _'But where's the topaz princess? And why do I have a feeing this is Jeredeau's fault?' _She took a deep breath, starting a soft song, knowing that if Sara had any power of the topaz crystal in the bracelet on her wrist, the sound would reach her.

But the orange mermaid walked on, oblivious.

XXXX

However, not too far away, Kiri and Aryl weren't too lucky. At the sound of Milli's soft voice, Kiri tumbled out of bed, landing on Aryl, who, as stated earlier, had migrated to Kiri's bedroom floor to escape Lexia's snoring.

"Oww." Aryl cried, having been woken up sharply.

"Do you hear it?" Kiri asked her, scrambling off the half-asleep form of the amethyst mermaid.

Aryl listened, "Mmm." She replied, sleepily.

"Come on!" Kiri dragged her out of her sleeping bag. "We have to go see if we can find the source, remember?"

"Do we have to?" Aryl whined.

"Yes, now come on." Kiri transformed to her warrior form with a flash of light, and with a grumbled sigh, so did Aryl. The two flew out the window, looking around at the early morning skies for whoever was singing.

XXXX

Milli's eyes widened as she saw the two warrior mermaids coming towards her. She flew in the other direction, her long hair flying out behind her.

"There she is!" One of the two girls, Kiri, shouted.

"Eep." Milli muttered, trying to think of the easiest way to escape the girls. With a disgruntled sigh, she flew straight into a cloud, the cloud turning dark. She few through several clouds, hoping to lose the girls in the fogginess, but the only thing she really did cause was a lightning storm, which Milli knew she'd get bit in the butt for later.

Dammit, she was supposed to be hiding so Jeredeau wouldn't find her. A lightning storm did not quite accomplish that. _'They're not leaving! How can they still know where I am?'_ Milli thought to herself, worried. Suddenly, she slammed right into a man, and fell backwards surprised.

"Edur?" Milli asked, her eyes wide.

"Milli." Edur held out a hand to help her up. Milli took it.

"I can't stay." Milli said, "Two warrior princesses caught me, and I can't let them find me, and they're right there, and… who's she?" Milli asked, noticing Miriella standing there.

"Miriella." Edur said, "She's a warrior princess."

This momentary off subject topic gave Kiri and Aryl the opportunity to catch up, and soon the two girls were in a heaped pile on the… umm… "floor" of the cloud.

"Lots of visitors today." Edur muttered.

Miriella noticed Aryl's hair, and ran over, almost tripping herself halfway there, "Aryl?" she asked.

Aryl looked up, "Miriella!" Aryl shouted, pushing Kiri off of her and going to hug the girl. She ran right through her. "Well, that's odd."

"Oh, right, I'm still 'dreaming.'" Miriella sighed.

"That reminds me, I have to send you back in a few minutes." Edur said, "It's getting late."

Miriella sighed. "Where are you, Aryl?"

"Staying at Kiri's." Aryl said, gesturing to Kiri. "We got trapped out of Tokyo when the snowstorm hit."

Miriella glanced over at Edur, glaring at the ice spirit.

XXXX

Meanwhile, in the same cloud, Kiri approached Milli, "Who are you?" Kiri asked the girl.

"That's none of your concern." Milli answered. "I have to go."

She flew out of the cloud, hurridly, and as Kiri went to go after her, Edur stopped her with one arm.

"Just let her go. I'll answer your questions." Edur said. "Miriella, I must send you back."

"Fine, king of explanations and horrible timing." Miriella said.

Edur's eyes widened, "What?"

"It's a joke." Miriella said, "You know, meant to make you laugh?"

Edur blinked, "Well, it wasn't funny."

"Miri's never been funny." Aryl said, "She just thinks she is."

There was a pause, "Regardless…"

"Just send me back, I get it!" Miriella said. Edur concentrated, and Miriella vanished, probably waking up in her bed.

Aryl blinked. "Right. Well, I'm still tired, so, Kiri, whether you're coming with me or not, I'm going."

"I'll meet you back at the apartment." Kiri said.

"Okay." Aryl said, flying out of the cloud.

Kiri turned back to Edur. "You said you'd answer some questions?"

"Only a few." Edur said, "You can't stay long."

"Okay. Who was that?" Kiri asked.

"Milli, the spirit of lightning." Edur answered, without hesitation.

"Spirit of lightning?" Kiri questioned.

"Have Miriella explain it, there's not enough time for me to explain the entire thing again." Edur replied.

"Who are you?" Kiri shot.

"Edur, the spirit of ice, and your time just expired." Edur said.

"Alright, I'll go." Kiri said, "But I'm still not convinced." She said, flying out of the cloud without another word.

XXXX

Rayza climbed out of bed, yawning. Her eyes drifted over to the clock on the wall and she groaned as she remembered she was due at the airport to get on a flight home in three hours. She glanced at the window, and seeing no sign of Avira, she went into the bathroom to take a bath. She got two steps into the bathroom, when she was attacked, a slash across her back sending her flying into the bathroom wall.

She winced in pain as she pulled herself up, getting a good look at her enemy.

"Water demon…" Rayza muttered, throwing a hand into the air.

"Emerald!" she shouted, the bracelet on her wrist glowing and the emerald gem set inside of it transforming her to her warrior form.

Rayza always had been one for theatrics.

"Alright, then." Rayza smirked at the water demon as her transformation ended, "Come and get me, bitch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, as I said earlier, I didn't end up putting everything in this chapter that I wanted to, but I'll put Luchia and Hanon in the next chapter, along with a new OC. Then, Avira still has to talk to Lexia.

Sorry for the wait on this, school's a bitch. Plus, my schedule just changed, and a whole bunch of other stuff.

Review? Please? My review count dropped again last chapter.

A-ny-way, hope you enjoyed! Drop me a line, and feel free to ask questions if you're confused! The next chapter should tie up the loose ends when it comes to OCs that haven't really been explained.

And sorry this was short! If I added more, it would seem like I was trying to drag the chapter on to make it longer, so I'll update again soon.


	17. Chapter 16

Rayza pushed off the bathroom wall, flying towards the water demon, tackling her into the other wall of the semi large hotel room. Flicking both of her arms backward, she pulled two swirly decorated emerald colored daggers out of sheaths at her waist. She slashed at the demon, but was caught off guard by the demon leaping at her. Rayza crashed to the ground, landing on her wound from when the demon first attacked her earlier.

She winced, but only let the pain distract her for a moment before she pulled herself up. "Who are you, and what do you want?" she called out to her opponent.

"Not important." the demon replied, smiling at Rayza with a purely evil look in her eyes. "You are going to die, and I am going to enjoy killing you." she ran at Rayza, who 'eeped' and jumped to the side, wincing again, though this time not from physical pain, as the demon made an indent in the wall with the couch.

_'Sorry hotel people.' _she thought to herself as she stabbed at the still-nameless-demon with her daggers. The attacks didn't it well, partially because of Rayza still being disoriented from her wounds, and partially because the demon was too fast for Rayza to follow. Seeing a moment of weakness, the demon grabbed Rayza's arm and twisted it, causing the emerald warrior to shout out in pain.

Unfortunately for the demon, John had been heading up to Rayza's hotel room to help her finish packing, and was right down the hall when she screamed. The sound reached Rayza's manager's ears, and he took off running towards the hotel room.

The demon heard hurried footsteps and cursed, knocking Rayza over the head with one of the emerald princess's daggers, knocking her out and causing her to switch back to human form. With that, the never-named water demon flew out one of the windows, not having enough time to accomplish what she had been sent to do.

John ran in, only to see Rayza unconscious in the middle of her hotel room, surrounded by a mess of destruction.

"Rayza!" he yelped, running over to help the pop-star.

Rayza blinked, sitting up and looking at him, "J-john?" she asked, surprised the man was there.

"What happened? Are you okay?" John asked her, helping her sit up better.

Rayza needed to think fast if she was going to explain what had happened without giving away her status as a mermaid. Unfortunately for the emerald warrior, her head was THROBBING, so she did the next best thing.

She faked ignorance. "I… can't remember."

XXXX

As the lunch bell rang and the classes in the school building took their food out of their bags, Sara wandered down the hall towards her boyfriend's classroom, thinking up some excuse about having to deliver a message. Upon entering, her eyes immediately started over to the blond and blue haired girls laughing along with a couple of other people. Then her eyes drifted to the girl gazing out the window at the clouds with a very distant look on her face. Sara's own eyes widened and she forcibly tore her gaze from the daydreaming girl to smile at her boyfriend, who was heading over to talk to her.

"Hi." She said, handing him a sheet of paper and bowing slightly. Tarou picked up the uneasy look in her eyes, but he smiled back, accepting the paper.

Sara left without another word, breathing a sigh of relief once the door was shut. "A harpie… I haven't seen one in so long I didn't recognize her at first." She took a deep breath and began to walk down the hallway towards her classroom, "Oh, this can't be a good sign."

XXXX

"Hanon!" Luchia shouted, grabbing at the notebook the other mermaid was dangling just out of her reach. "Give it back!"

Hanon giggled, "Not 'til you tell me!" she insisted.

Kaito Dōmoto interrupted the pair by walking over.

"H-hey Kaito!" Luchia stuttered, surprised by his sudden appearance.

Hanon giggled again at the rosy red blush that was creeping across the pink princess's cheeks.

Kaito sat down. After a pause, he finally said, "What are you doing?"

Hanon abruptly answered before Luchia had a chance to embarrass herself, "Luchia won't tell me why she can't come shopping with me later." She said.

Kaito raised an eyebrow at the now blushing even harder pink mermaid. Pulling facts together, he asked, "Luchia, are you going on a date or something?"

"What? Of course not!!" Luchia shouted almost immediately, drawing a few stares from people in the classroom. "It's nothing like that!" she insisted, quieter this time, sinking a little further down in her seat.

"Then why don't you just tell Hanon?" Kaito asked.

"Because it's still private!" Luchia said, grabbing for her notebook again.

XXXX

From the window, Haizea Yukura closed her eyes, attempting to block out the noise that the two mermaids were making. She had a headache, and she really didn't feel like listening to her classmates being so loud. She opened her eyes again, looking out the window at the clouds, wishing school was over and she could spread her wings and help Aderyn, one of her closest friends, search for Merla, a friend of theirs that had gone missing a few weeks ago.

Haizea would much rather be out trying to do something productive, such as finding her missing friend, than be stuck in a classroom forced to listen to Luchia and Hanon argue over and over again about the same things. '_Maybe I can convince Aderyn to pull me out of school…'_ Haizea thought to herself, even though she knew the older harpie wouldn't budge on the fact that the younger girl had to at least get a high school education.

With a sigh, Haizea listened to the bell ring and cherished only one thought. '_At least it's quieter._'

XXXX

Miriella sighed, "Okay, screw it. This is impossible." She turned to Rina, who flipping through a phone book. "Of all the things to ask Aryl last night, why didn't I ask for her cell phone number?"

"There is no Kiri Cheung in this phonebook." Rina stated, shutting the book. "Or in any of the others you dug out."

Miriella sighed. Thinking for a moment, she suddenly had a bout of inspiration, "Try looking up Elik Kuroki." She said, remembering the name of Kiri's longtime boyfriend. Though she'd never met Kiri herself, she'd heard Aryl and Lexia mention the mermaid and her boyfriend several times, and she was pretty sure she'd heard Lexia say once that the two were living together.

Rina sighed, but opened the phone book again, falling silent as she looked for a phone number corresponding to the new name.

XXXX

The school day had ended minutes earlier, and Luchia had escaped Hanon to head down to the beach. Kiri was standing there, waiting for the pink princess. She had called the Pearl Piari earlier that day, saying she was back in Tokyo and needed to talk to Luchia, but she had said not to tell anyone else and that the subject was rather private so she couldn't bring anyone else with her.

"Hey." Kiri said, nodding to the girl. Luchia ran over.

"Hi." Luchia said, "So, what's this about?" she asked, stopping to catch her breath.

"I need to explain a few things to you." Kiri said, "And I also have to ask you to keep an eye out for several other things."

Luchia nodded, "Okay." She said, glancing around to see who else was around.

"Don't worry. Aryl's clearing everyone out of my apartment as we speak. We can head back there so no one can overhear. Until then, though, would you like to tell me why you didn't have your pearl when I first met you?" Kiri asked. It was a question she'd been meaning to ask the younger mermaid for quite awhile, and she knew that it would take Aryl a little bit of time to kick everyone out of the apartment, even with her skills.

"Umm, well…" Luchia sighed, "When I was 6 I snuck up to the surface one night, because I wanted to see what it was like, and if the stories were true. I ended up coming across a boat when I heard someone singing. The boy who was singing saw me and we started talking, sort of." She smiled slightly, "I followed the boat to its destination, and promised the boy that I would come and see him whenever I could sneak away. I met him down at this beach all the time." She sighed again, "But one day I was watching him surf and he got hurt and almost drowned. I saved him, but he wasn't responding to anything I said. Aqua Regina appeared and told me that I could save him if I left my pearl with him, but it might have side effects. I ended up giving him my pearl and leaving once I knew he was okay, but the pearl removed his memories of me in order to save him. I only got it back from him recently, and he still can't really remember me, it's really hazy."

Kiri blinked. _'Aqua Regina appeared to this girl?' _she questioned mentally, but quickly pushed the thought away, "So, you know the boy in your human form now?"

Luchia nodded, "Yes, he goes to my school." She blushed slightly. "But he can't remember me well enough to connect me to my mermaid form, and I can't tell him, so…"

Suddenly Kiri's cell phone beeped, interrupting the pair. Kiri pulled it out, reading the message. "Well, Aryl got the apartment emptied, shall we go back?"

"Sure." Luchia smiled.

XXXX

Lexia, having been kicked out of the apartment by an irate Aryl, which is something few people want to face, flew through the air in her warrior form, watching the cars on the streets below. She was so zoned out that she nearly ran into a very distracted harpie, whom she recognized.

"H-hey, it's you!" Lexia said, surprised, recognizing the harpie as the one she'd seen singing the other day.

The harpie jumped back, surprised, "Sorry for flying into you." She said, "And sorry for leaving so abruptly the other day. My name's Avira. I'd shake your hand, but I'd fall if I did." She said, laughing slightly.

"I'm Lexia." Lexia said, "Umm, I don't mean to be rude, but…"

"I'm a harpie." Avira answered Lexia's question before she asked it, "It's a common question. And as for why only you could hear me singing, it's because I was tuning my voice so that only you could hear it." Avira shrugged, "It's something harpies can do."

Lexia's eyes widened. "You seem to know every question I'll ask." She said.

"No, not really." Avira smiled, "Those two are questions everyone I meet asks, so I just figured you'd ask them. But, I'm sorry, I'm in a hurry, I'm meeting someone and I'm already late."

Lexia nodded, flying out of the harpie's way.

"I'll see you around, maybe. I'd like to talk to you again." With a smile, Avira took off, flying away. Lexia shook her head to clear it and let it register the sudden influx of information before flying in the opposite direction as the harpie.

XXXX

"So, why can't you just stop the snowstorm?" Miriella asked Edur later that night. She was slowly running out of questions to ask the ice spirit, but while she still had questions to ask, she would ask them, and most of the time the spirit would answer, "Because it'd make things in my life a lot easier, I mean I've been stuck in Tokyo since it started."

"Jeredeau." Edur answered simply, "If I was to stop the snowstorm, she'd know."

"And, she's the reason you started the storm in the first place, right?" Miriella asked.

"Yes. She wants to gain control over the minor elements before moving up to the major elements. At the moment, I'm the only one she has control over. Milli, you saw her last night, is in hiding, and no one has seen or heard from Orfio in a long time." Edur said.

"Milli's the lightning spirit, right?" Miriella asked, recalling Edur telling her before.

Edur nodded, "Yes."

Miriella sighed, "And where's Jeredeau right now?"

Edur shrugged, "No one's really sure. She comes and goes. Sometimes I won't see or hear from her for a few days, and others she's in and out every hour."

"That's weird." Miriella sighed.

XXXX

Aryl was headed back to the apartment when she sensed a water demon approaching fast.

"Eek!" Aryl said, running to find somewhere private to transform. When she finally did get a chance to transform, she flew up into the air to meet the water demon head on, and found herself face to face with a very pissed off Jeri.

"Hello again." Jeri grinned maliciously. Aryl silently fumbled for her cell phone behind her back, knowing she'd need help to beat this specific water demon. The demon sent an attack at Aryl that she jumped out of the way of, quickly sending her message and heading into offensive mode.

"Alright, bring it on!" Aryl said, pulling her guns out and shooting at Jeri with no further comment.

XXXX

Kiri glanced at the message on her cell phone. He word was spelled wrong, but it was pretty clear what message Aryl was trying to get across.

"Sorry to cut this short. Aryl's in trouble, I have to go." Kiri said, standing up.

"I'll come!" Luchia said, "I can help."

Kiri thought for a moment, "Alright, but transform quickly." She said, silently transforming herself.

XXXX

In California, as all of this was going on, Avira stood in a very unpopulated area of the city where no one was likely to see her, waiting for Haydn and Pyrois, who had said they'd meet her there. Rayza couldn't make it; she was currently on a plane on her way back to Japan. Avira had checked in with the emerald warrior before she'd come here, and besides for a few cuts and bruises that would cause her some pain for a few days, the girl was fine.

A centaur trotted over, smiling at Avira. "Hey." He said.

"Hi, Pyrois. Did you see Haydn on your way over?" Avira asked, walking over to the centaur.

Pyrois shook his head, "No sign of him." He said.

Avira sighed. "You've felt the disruption, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. It keeps getting worse." He sighed as well, "Lightning's disappearing completely and dark's dwindling slowly."

"I wish SOMEONE could find Milli. Or any of the other minor spirits! It would make things so much easier, one of them MUST know what's going on." Avira growled.

"Actually, one of the mermaids has been in contact with Edur." A half-dragon strolled over, "The garnet warrior, actually."

"Hey Haydn. He's in Tokyo somewhere." Avira said, "Should I have someone look for him?"

Haydn shook his head, "Contact Rayza, have her take a look around, but other than that, I'd leave Edur to the mermaids."

Avira nodded, "Okay."

"As for Orfio, no one's had any contact from him in several months, even before this mess started." Haydn explained, "The only person that could find him now is Orfio himself, so I think we should just let him reveal himself to us whenever he feels the time has come."

Avira and Pyrois nodded, glad Haydn had shown up, since he knew more about the subject than either of them did.

"Jeredeau's causing the mess and Milli's still missing." Haydn said, "So perhaps we should focus most of our power on gathering together the major spirits protectors and making sure they're all informed."

"Alright. The harpies are spread out all over the world, but it shouldn't take too long to get in touch with them." Avira said.

"Same with us centaurs." Pyrois said, "But it shouldn't take too long, like Avira said."

"The half-dragons have stuck together, mostly, so with the exception of Adine, we're all informed." Haydn said, "And I'll get in touch with Adine. Avira can you inform Rayza to gather the mermaids?"

"Sure." Avira said.

"Good then." Haydn said, "Until we're all together, there's not much else we can do. It's difficult fighting a war from a defensive standpoint, but difficult to go on the offensive when the enemy is hidden. We'll figure out the rest of the plans when we're all gathered."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hahahahahaha! I DID finish it tonight! I was going to post it tomorrow, but I just kept typing and WOW! Sorry for the delay on this one, but I made it extra long to make up for it. A little of Luchia's past there, and in case you couldn't tell, Sara never destroyed her kingdom or joined Gaito, so Kaito's parents were never killed. I had to twist some events around to make things work, but there'll be more on that in the next chapter.

More than just one new OC this chapter too. NOW I'll answer questions about Rayza, Pyrois, Haydn, and Avira. Haizea too, I suppose, though you'll see more of her and the two other harpies she mentioned in the next chapter also.

Next chapter: The elements begin to gather together and things start to make more sense, I hope.

I promise to update sooner this time, now I'm hooked to writing this story again. I'd start now, but I should've gotten off a half hour ago. Oops.


	18. Chapter 17

Haizea glanced around a few times to make sure no one was around, which was a tad bit silly, seeing as it was getting dark out and the area she was in was never highly populated, even during the day. Satisfied that no one would see her, she spread her wings and flapped them a few times, taking off into the air. Aderyn was waiting for her a few miles away, and Haizea needed to get moving if she was going to make it in time. She soared through the air, covering the three miles in about a half hour.

Aderyn was waiting for Haizea on the roof of the apartment building the pair lived in. While Haizea was about 13, Aderyn was 24 and Haizea's legal guardian. The older harpie had taken Haizea in when her mother had disappeared. When Haizea suddenly found herself with the powers of one of the air guardians, they both knew that Haizea's mother had died, and Aderyn legally took Haizea under her wing, no pun intended. Haizea swooped down, landing smoothly on the rooftop and tucking her wings away.

"You're getting good at that." Aderyn said.

Haizea smiled and shrugged, "Thanks. So, you said it was urgent, what's up?"

"Two things." Aderyn said. She held up one finger, while saying, "One- Avira's calling a meeting for some reason. Two- I think I know where Merla is."

"What? Where?!" Haizea asked, surprised. Merla, a 19 year old harpie, had gone missing about 6 weeks ago, and Haizea and Aderyn had committed most of their downtime to finding her.

"Have you ever heard of Aerai?" Aderyn asked.

Haizea shook her head.

"It's a harpie city near Russia. I was talking to a friend of mine who lives there, and she said that Merla was seen in town a couple of days ago. If we head there, we might be able to figure out where she went." Aderyn explained, "But we need to go to Avira's meeting first, she sounded stressed and Avira's never stressed.

Haizea nodded, "Okay. Where's Avira calling the meeting?"

"At her house. She lives in Kyoto." Aderyn said, "I've pulled you out of school for the week, so we can go to Kyoto and to Aerai. As much as I hate to admit it, this takes precedence over your education."

Haizea grinned, "Thanks, Aderyn!"

XXXX

Kiri soared through the air, Luchia on her heels, scanning the streets below them for any sign of Aryl. "There!" Luchia shouted, pointing. Kiri followed her finger to where Aryl was getting her butt kicked by Jeri. Kiri nodded and pulled her sword out, zooming downward towards the battle. She slashed her sword, the energy blast hitting Jeri's side. The water demon reeled backwards, surprised.

"Damn it." Kiri heard Jeri mutter. While she was caught off guard, Kiri rushed over to Aryl.

"Hey, you okay?" Kiri asked her friend.

"Peachy." Aryl answered, sarcastically. "Can we just get rid of her already?"

Kiri smirked, "Gladly. Luchia, sing something!"

"Ah! Oh, right!" Luchia shouted, quickly thinking of a song to sing. "Ah… um… _Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete…"_

As Luchia's singing voice echoed in the background, making it difficult for Jeri to think clearly, Kiri and Aryl attacked the water demon with their long range attacks, harming her more. Seeing no way she could win, at least not at that point, Jeri retreated, flying away before any of the mermaids could stop her.

"Yeah!" Kiri grinned.

"How about an encore?" Luchia grinned back.

Moments later, after smiling at the two, Aryl passed out.

XXXX

Sara sat on the couch in her and Tarou's apartment in silence, staring into space, seemingly thinking about something. Her eyes were glazed over and distant, and she looked like she could almost be asleep. Her thoughts were on the past, before she had come to the human world, even before she had met Tarou. Her thoughts were of her closest friend, Uya, the topaz warrior princess, who had died by Sara's hand 8 years previous.

When Uya's powers had gone out of control, Uya began to destroy the Indian Kingdom. When Sara caught up with her, Uya was sobbing and begging Sara to kill her before her powers killed another mermaid. When Uya lashed out at Sara, she did.

Since that day, Sara had kept Uya's bracelet, the one holding her topaz crystal, on her wrist and kept it as close to her as she kept her own orange pearl. What she didn't know was that until Uya's topaz was released into the waters of the Indian Ocean, the next topaz warrior couldn't be born. She couldn't let go of Uya yet… not yet.

After Uya's death, Sara fled to the human world and Tarou helped her out. She had eventually grown to love him, and the two had moved in together. Tarou knew all her secrets, and Sara all of his.

But for the first time, Sara was finding it hard to talk to him. Seeing a harpie, Haizea, for the first time in so long had jerked her memories back to… before. Before, when Uya was still alive. It made Sara sad to think about that, and usually when she was sad, she would talk to Tarou and he'd cheer her up. But, for some reason, she couldn't get the words out. She couldn't describe what was wrong, didn't want to talk. Instead, she was sitting on the couch, alone, eyes distant and thoughts far away, simply thinking.

XXXX

Lycoris walked down one of the streets of Tokyo, sighing. She had no idea where the mermaids she was supposed to be finding were, and she couldn't go back to Anayis again. Well, she COULD, but she didn't want to- she wanted to find the mermaids, deliver the message, THEN go back. Plus she didn't want to have to make the trip between the Polar kingdom and Japan AGAIN. She'd done it three times already, if she went back, it would be another three before she was done, and it wasn't an easy trip to make, exactly.

Tokyo was a rather large city, and Lycoris didn't really know her way around well. She'd only been on land for about 2 hours total, having gotten lost on her way over from California, and had stayed where she could still smell the water so she wouldn't get lost, but she was still having little luck finding the mermaids.

At least, she was having little luck finding the mermaids she was looking for. Just ahead of her on the street was a dark blue haired girl, a mermaid, looking like she was waiting for someone. Lycoris bit her lip, unsure of how to approach the girl, and finally decided to hang back and follow her, stalk her, if you will, until she was in a less crowded place so that there was less of a chance that she would be seen.

Just as she was deciding on this, a dark haired girl hurried over to the blue haired mermaid. Lycoris could tell she wasn't a human, but she wasn't a mermaid either.

"Noel, did you see anything?" the girl asked.

The mermaid, Noel, shook her head. That's when Lycoris noticed the picture Noel was holding in her hand. It was a picture of her.

'_B-but… why would a girl I've never seen before have a picture of me?'_ Lycoris mentally questioned, before turning around and running in the other direction, very confused.

XXXX

Jeredeau brushed some dirt off of her skirt before flying into Edur's cloud. The spirit was sitting in a chair, reading a book. While Jeredeau mentally questioned how Edur GOT the book, when he was supposed to be in the cloud keeping the snowstorm going, she didn't say anything, as the snowstorm hadn't stopped and all she'd asked for was a snowstorm.

"Hello, Edur." Jeredeau said, lacing her words with malice.

Edur put his book down. "Hello." he replied, simply.

"How are things going? No sign of Milli or Orfio, I assume." Jeredeau said, glancing around the cloud.

"If Orfio reappeared, you'd be the first to know, being his opposite, and you know Milli doesn't like me." Edur replied, cleverly twisting his words so he wasn't lying.

"Yes, well, that is true. And I shouldn't expect Orfio to reappear any time soon, seeing as he's been missing for so long." Jeredeau sighed, "Ah, well, I'll continue going after Aqua as I have been. Getting to her through the mermaids is so strenuous. Ugh."

Edur raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Well, I'll be off. Just checking up. You know what will happen if you stop the snowstorm, yadda yadda, alrighty. Later." Jeredeau flew out and Edur rolled his eyes. Miriella, or her astral projection, peeked out from behind a table.

"THAT'S Jeredeau?" Miriella asked, surprised, "But, she's so… so…"

"Yes, I know." Edur frowned.

Miriella blinked a few times, still in shock.

XXXX

Jeredeau flew down to a cave by the water. Entering the cave, she smirked a tied up water demon girl. Jeredeau removed her bindings, holding the girls wrists firmly so she couldn't escape.

"S-stop using me for your schemes!" the girl shouted, squirming.

"Jeri, Jeri, Jeri, when will you learn?" Jeredeau smirked.

"That is not my name!" 'Jeri' shouted, twisting and struggling. Jeredeau finished her spell and possessed the water demon, turning her defenseless once again.

"Oh, yes it is, my dear." Jeredeau, now Jeri, smirked, "It is now." With that, Jeri exited the cave, diving into the water. She had a lot of work to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Really short chapter, sorry, and after a long break, too. I've been really busy with school and stuff, and I had a bit of writer's block on this chapter, but I think I can get the next one out sooner.

Hey, I have something to explain this time! The idea of the fight scene with Luchia and Kiri was that when an idol's singing alone, it's usually enough to make it that the water demon can't think straight. 2 or more of them drive a water demon so crazy that they retreat. So, when fighting together, an idol can confuse the demon while a warrior takes them out.

Before I post this up, I have to add this. It's a question, just answer in a review or something, 'kay? Which minor character do you want to see more of? Doesn't matter which one. Haizea's considered minor in my eyes and so are most of the canon characters right now. The canon characters have a much bigger part later on in the fic. Luchia's not a minor character, neither is Coco, Noel, or Caren. The rest are at this point, though Rina's part's going to grow steadily over the next few chapters.

And finally, I'm raising the fic's rating to M. Coco's part in the story is going to get a little… dark, and Rilene's past too. Oh, she's minor, by the way. It'll start getting a little darker next chapter, so I'm raising the rating sometime next week.

Next chapter: More from Miriella and Rina, the girls make a plan to save Coco, and Hanon's finally clued in on what's going on. Also, Luchia spills a bit more of her past, Anayis comes to Japan, Sara calls an old friend, and Lycoris figures out why Noel had a picture of her.

See you whenever I get the next chapter done! Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 18

Miriella shook her head, "It was surreal, Rina. She's absolutely nothing like I assumed her to be." She was talking to Rina. It was early the next morning, and the two friends were sitting in the living room of the small apartment, watching the snow through the open curtains of the window.

"You mean she wasn't a psycho deranged egomaniac?" Rina asked, quoting Miriella exactly.

Miriella sighed, "Ree, I'm serious here. She seemed… bored."

"Bored?" Rina echoed, turning to look at Miriella, "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever read a book or a comic or watched a movie where a villain started doing evil things out of boredom? They were so bored they just started to do evil things to make something happen? It was sort of like that, except that I can't say for sure that Jeredeau only started her schemes because of boredom. I don't know, maybe it's one of those 'you had to be there' things."

Rina turned back to the window, "Either way, it doesn't look like the snowstorm's stopping any time soon, huh?"

"No." Miriella shook her head, "I don't think so."

XXXX

Lexia sighed. She'd come back to the apartment after her chat with Avira, only to find Aryl unconscious and Kiri and Luchia looking worried. Kiri had locked herself in the kitchen to cook something (which, for her, was a sign that something was troubling her, and for everyone else, meant a good meal once she came to her senses again), and Luchia had gone to get Hanon, the mermaids agreeing it was time she was filled in, no matter how many questions she'd end up asking. With no task to fulfill, Lexia had plopped herself down on the couch that Aryl wasn't unconscious on and had spent the last ten minutes staring a weird black mark on the wall in front of her.

Making a mental note to ask Kiri what the hell the mark was, Lexia stood up and headed towards the kitchen. "Kiri, you done yet?" she called out.

She got no answer, so she tried to open the door, but it was firmly locked. Taking a moment to wonder how Kiri had locked the supposedly un-lockable kitchen doors, Lexia glanced to the door. Just in time, too, as it opened and a man she barely recognized walked in.

He took his coat off and hung it up. It was only AFTER he had hung his coat up that he noticed Lexia.

"Who are you?" the man asked, looking as if he sort of recognized Lexia, but not enough to be able to immediately associate her name with her face.

"A friend of Kiri's." Lexia answered, smoothly, "And you are?"

"Kiri's boyfriend." He answered.

"Elik?" Lexia asked, surprised. The man had been absent for so long that Lexia had almost forgotten he existed.

"Mmm." Elik nodded. He looked tired.

"I'm sorry." Lexia said, "I'm Lexia." She said, bounding over to shake Elik's hand.

"Where is Kiri?" Elik asked.

"Locked herself in the kitchen." Lexia gestured to the kitchen doors.

"Locked?" Elik echoed, "Well, we're eating good tonight." He muttered, walking over to the doors and knocking. "Kiri, it's Elik. Unlock the doors?"

XXXX

Inside the kitchen, Kiri dropped the bowl of cake mix she was working on, the mixture splattering all over the floor. Her mind had lost all will to cook, and was currently somewhere along the track of "Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit."

For almost the entire time that they'd been in California, she'd almost forgotten about Elik, and they hadn't been back very long yet. Since her realization that she didn't really like Elik as much as she'd thought she did, Kiri hadn't really thought about him.

But now he was back at the apartment.

Thinking quickly, Kiri called out, "Just a minute, hon!" and scrambled over to the broom closet to find some kind of mop to clean up the cake mix mess. Finding what looked like a mop, she pulled it out. "Damn, this doesn't look like it was used in years." She muttered, "Do we ever clean this place?" she shook the mop a bit to release the dust, only to end up coughing as the dust formed a cloud. "Kiri, you really need to start thinking more." She muttered to herself through coughs.

"You alright?" Elik called from behind the doors, obviously hearing the coughing.

"Fine!" Kiri called back, "Dust!" she said. She groaned and threw the mop back in the closet, shutting the door quickly and grabbing a rag and a sponge, neither of which was dusty. She picked up the bowl off the floor and tossed it in the sink, throwing the rag and sponge down to the floor before plopping down herself.

"Is everything okay?" Elik asked. He'd clearly heard the crashes from the mop and bowl as well.

"Yeah!" Kiri replied, "I made a bit of a mess!" she explained.

"That's alright. I haven't seen you in awhile, I'd like to see you." Elik said.

Kiri shut her eyes, _'Damn it. I'd feel so bad if I broke it off now.'_ She thought to herself. "J-just a minute, hon." She said again, finishing up cleaning up her mess and standing up. Tossing the sponge and rag in the sink with the bowl, she turned to face the doors. In order to 'lock' them, she'd piled all of the chairs from the counter in front of the two doors. Sighing, she set to work removing every single one of them. Once they were back under the counter, she took a deep breath and opened the door. Elik was standing there, smiling.

"Hey." Kiri said, hugging him.

Lexia glanced at Kiri from behind Elik. The look on her face screamed, 'HELP.' Lexia shrugged and shook her head, a pained look on her face.

"How?" she mouthed.

"He doesn't know I'm a mermaid." Kiri mouthed back once more before breaking the hug and letting Elik kiss her.

Lexia's eyes widened, and she quickly escaped the room to figure out a plan.

"So, what did you make?" Elik asked, glancing in the kitchen.

Kiri pulled him away, walking fully out of the kitchen and shutting the doors. "That's a surprise." She said. "I've still got a lot more to make."

"Planning something?" Elik asked.

Kiri shook her head, "I have a lot of friends over right now." She said.

"Not just Lexia?" Elik asked, surprised.

"Lexia and Aryl are snowed out of their college, Caren was visiting Aryl and so she's staying here too, Moiyu's in the process of finding an apartment, so she, Jay, and their sort-of-adopted daughter Rilene are staying here too. Madison's injured, so I'm letting her stick around for awhile, and Luchia and Hanon come and go." Kiri explained.

Elik's eyes widened, "Where are they all staying?" he asked.

"Moiyu, Jay and Rilene are in the guest bedroom and Lexia, Caren, Madison and Aryl are in the living room." Kiri said. "It's been working out okay so far, though I think the girls are plotting to get Lexia to sleep somewhere else." She muttered.

Elik chuckled.

"Things lighten up at work?" Kiri asked.

"Not really." Elik said, "But that game I was working on is going through testing right now, so I've got a little bit of a break. I'll have to take off again once the testing's over."

"And that will be?" Kiri asked.

"Couple'a days." Elik shrugged. "Why, want to get rid of me again?" he joked.

"Of course not!" Kiri shouted, "I was just wondering."

'_We'll have to work our plans around this little Elik visit…'_ Kiri told herself mentally.

XXXX

Lexia knocked on the door to the guest bedroom.

"Yeah?" Rilene called out. The young girl was sitting in the chair by the window, flipping through a magazine.

Lexia hurried in and shut the door behind her. "You don't have a human form do you?" she asked the young water demon.

Rilene shook her head, "No. Why?"

"Kiri's boyfriend, who doesn't know about the existence of mermaids or water demons, much less that there a group of them living in his apartment, is back for a couple days." Lexia explained.

"Oh." Rilene muttered.

"Yeah, oh." Lexia said, "Keep a hat on for now, okay? The horns are the only non-human looking thing on your body, right?"

"I've got scales on my legs." Rilene said.

"Wear long pants." Lexia said.

Rilene nodded. It was cold out; she wouldn't wear shorts or a skirt anyway.

"Alright, do you know where Moiyu and Jay went?" Lexia asked.

Rilene shook her head again, "I split off from them at the beach; they're probably swimming or something."

"Damn it." Lexia muttered, "Well, if they come back, let them know, okay? I have to go find Madison and Caren."

Rilene nodded again, and Lexia left the room. "Much ado about nothing, if you ask me." Rilene muttered, turning back to her magazine.

XXXX

"Hanon?" Luchia peeked around doorways and behind staircases, looking for the aqua idol princess, but so far was having no luck finding her. The girl was clearly not in the Pearl Piari, though Luchia was resilient in her search.

Nikora walked out of the kitchen, brushing her hands on her apron lightly, "Is something wrong?" she asked Luchia.

"Ah! Nikora! Have you seen Hanon anywhere?" Luchia asked, hurrying over to her 'sister.'

Nikora shook her head, "Hanon never came back from school. I assumed she was with you, or something."

Luchia sighed, "No, I haven't seen her. It's kind of important that I find her."

"Well, check at the mall. Hanon likes shopping, right?" Nikora asked.

Luchia's face lit up, "That's it! Thank you, Nikora!" She ran out the front doors before Nikora could say another word.

XXXX

Lycoris walked along the least populated section of the beach, keeping an eye out in the waters for something. She'd sent a message to Anayis shortly after running away from Noel and the girl she'd been with. She was waiting for the reply that she knew would be coming any second now.

The last thing Lycoris expected, however, was Anayis herself coming to Japan.

"Anayis?" Lycoris asked as the blond mermaid stuck her head out of the water.

"Hello, Lycoris." Anayis smiled.

Yes, this was not the reply Lycoris had expected.

XXXX

Sara stared at the phone in her hand. She'd been staring at the phone, not dialing for almost an hour now. Finally gathering courage, she dialed the number she'd never forgotten and hit the "talk" button. She held the phone to her ear just in time to hear someone answer.

"Hello?" The female on the other side of the line answered the phone.

"Um, hi." Sara said, "Is Tadewi there?" she asked.

"Speaking. May I ask who this is?" Tadewi replied.

"This is Sara." Sara said, relaxing once she knew she wasn't talking to a complete stranger.

"S-SARA?! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! ARE YOU OKAY?! ESEN AND I WERE SO WORRIED WHEN YOU DISAPPEARED!!" Tadewi shouted.

Sara held the phone a few inches away from her ear to save her hearing until Tadewi calmed down a bit. Once the yelling stopped, Sara let out a giggle and moved the phone back to her ear. "I'm fine. I've been in the human world- in Japan, hiding." Sara said, "I'm sorry for worrying you, but I need to talk to you."

"Go ahead." Tadewi said, noticing the urgency in Sara's voice.

"In person." Sara clarified.

"Oh." Tadewi said, "That wouldn't be a problem, except I'm on my way to Kyoto for a meeting of sorts. The meeting shouldn't be long. Can this wait until tomorrow? If it's really urgent, I'll call Avira and let her know I can't make it…"

Sara cut Tadewi off, "No, it's alright. It can wait until tomorrow. Give me a call after the meeting, alright?"

"I've already saved the number." Sara could sense Tadewi grinning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not everything I wanted to put in this chapter, but I changed one thing slightly, and everything changed with it. Elik's back. Heehee. Things are about to get interesting for our mermaids. The stuff about Coco will be discussed next chapter and Hanon's random disappearance and all that stuff I didn't get done. I ended up listening to no one and making Elik have a bigger part. I put the poll on my LJ too, and though the votes were for Avira, Jay, Lycoris and Edur, I chose Elik. But, I'm keeping the poll up in my profile, so vote and let me know.

Oh, and I really do like reviews. They motivate me to work faster. Hinthint. Hee.

And if my lovely reviewers could choose Avira, Edur, Jay or Lycoris for next chapter, that'd be great. I'm still having trouble deciding between those four.

Okay, well, off to post this. Hope you liked it. Reviews make me happy!


	20. Chapter 19

Luchia had searched every single one of Hanon's favorite shops. It had taken her a long time, as the aqua mermaid had a lot of favorite shops, but she had accomplished it. However, much to the pink mermaid's chagrin, Hanon was located in none of them.

Unsure of where her friend could be, Luchia sighed. She was about to stand up from where she was sitting in the food court and leave the mall to try and look at the beach when she was tapped on the shoulder.

She turned around to see a pink haired water demon standing there. "Your name is Luchia, right?" the water demon asked.

Luchia backed up, ready to transform. The mall was about to close so no one would see her.

"I'm not here to fight." The water demon assured Luchia, "I just want to ask you a question."

Luchia nodded. She HAD met Moiyu, Jay, and Rilene, after all. She knew not all water demons were exactly… well, evil.

"Can you give this to Moiyu?" the demon asked, handing over a slip of paper and a key that looked like it was made of ice.

Luchia took the note and key and nodded again, "Yes, I can. But who should I say it's from?" she asked.

"She'll know when she reads it." The water demon smiled, "Thank you." With that, the girl hurried from the mall.

Luchia looked back at the note and key in her hands, then to the doors. She sighed, and left the mall as well. "I guess I'd better drop this off at Kiri's apartment before I go to the beach." She muttered in a hushed tone to herself, ignoring the fact that she was clearly talking to herself. If she didn't think about it, she didn't feel as crazy, no matter what the people around her thought.

XXXX

"Lots of visitors today." Elik commented as there was another knock at the door. First, Moiyu and Jay had walked in, and after Lexia explained the situation to them (in the spare room, out of his sight and earshot, of course) they'd greeted Elik before splitting off (Jay to go check on Rilene and Moiyu to try and coerce Kiri into coming back out of the kitchen. The diamond warrior had locked herself back inside after her touching reunion with her boyfriend.) Then, after Jay and Moiyu, Madison had walked in, a shopping bag over her shoulder. The ruby mermaid had been at the mall, and mentioned seeing Luchia there, but that was about it before she headed off to find a place where she could sit in silence and look through her new stuff. Right after her, Caren walked in, but she barely said the words, 'Got lost' before heading to the bathroom. By this point, Moiyu had given up on Kiri and headed to the spare room as well. And now, there was someone else at the door.

Lexia sighed and got up, swinging the door open. "Hey, Luchia." She commented.

"Hello, Lexia." Luchia said, "Umm… Is Moiyu here?"

"Sure. Come on in." Lexia let the pink mermaid in, "Elik, I'll be right back. Luchia needs to see Moiyu."

Elik nodded, and Lexia brought Luchia down the hallway to the spare room. "She's in there." Lexia said, "Ask her to explain the 'situation' to you."

"I will." Luchia nodded. "You didn't happen to see Hanon, did you?"

Lexia shook her head, "Nah, I haven't seen the over-hyper pipsqueak anywhere. Why?"

"I can't find her." Luchia said, "I was supposed to bring her back so that she could be filled in, but I can't find her anywhere. I searched the entire mall, she isn't at the Pearl Piari. I was about to go to the beach, but I needed to stop here first."

Lexia thought for a moment, "I'll go take a look around the beach." She said, "You've been running around; stay here for a bit. I'll be back soon." With that, she headed down the hall to make up a bull shit excuse to tell Kiri's boyfriend.

XXXX

Luchia knocked on the spare room's door and was greeted by a loud, "C'min!" The pink mermaid opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind her. "Hey, Luchia." Moiyu smiled.

"Hello." Luchia said, "I was given this by a pink haired water demon at the mall. She asked me to give it to you." Luchia held out the note and key. Moiyu leapt out of her chair and rushed over.

"Pink hair, you said?" Jay asked.

Luchia nodded.

Jay smiled, "Myieli."

Moiyu unfolded the note and began to read. "Yup, definitely Myieli." She said, smiling to herself. "Then this must be…" she glanced at the key. "Well, Myieli thought of everything except Kiri's boyfriend showing up." The blond water demon sighed.

"Is that who that was?" Luchia asked.

Moiyu nodded, "Yeah. Kiri's boyfriend, who doesn't know about mermaids or water demons, much less that his girlfriend is one, showed up randomly today."

"Why haven't I seen him before now?" Luchia asked, "Or, heard from him, even?"

"He's always busy with work. He works at a game company, and they're working on a really big game right now. It happens to be going through testing, so he got some time away, but it doesn't happen often, not when there's a game this big being worked on." Moiyu explained.

Luchia nodded. "So, what was the note?"

Moiyu smiled, "Myieli's got a plan to get Coco out of Gaito's castle. I just have to gather the troops without Elik noticing anything. That should be easy… right?"

She got no answer. Rilene buried herself in her magazine and Jay diverted his eyes.

"Dammit." Moiyu cursed.

XXXX

Lexia walked down the shoreline, looking for any sign of the aqua mermaid anywhere. So far, she'd had no luck, but she heard voices up ahead.

There! Sitting on a rock, was Hanon. But, next to her were two other mermaids. One had hair that was almost white, and a white fin, and the other, younger one had blond hair and a white fin.

Lexia ducked behind a rock so she could hear what the three mermaids were saying.

XXXX

"Well, I only know Luchia right now." Hanon explained. "I haven't met any other idol princesses. No wait! I know Caren too, but I never know where she is. They're pink and purple."

"Only three of you." Anayis sighed. She was sitting on the rock next to Lycoris and Hanon. Hanon had stumbled on them, and Anayis had started asking her questions.

"I've met quite a few warrior princesses, though." Hanon said.

Now Anayis was confused. "You've met warrior princesses? Which ones?"

Hanon thought for a moment, "Amethyst, Diamond, Sapphire… that's it."

Anayis sighed again, "Three of them as well."

XXXX

Lexia decided to show herself then, "Actually, there are four of us in town." She explained, "Hanon just hasn't met Madison. Who are you?"

The older mermaid's eyes widened, "I apologize. My name's Anayis. This is Lycoris."

"Anayis, Lycoris. Got it." Lexia nodded. "So, why are you so interested, Anayis?" Lexia asked.

"I have a message for the idol princesses, but they all have to be together for me to deliver it." Anayis explained.

Lexia snorted, "Easier said than done. From what we've gathered, Gaito has one held prisoner and one's snowed in on the other side of Tokyo. I have no idea where the other two are."

Anayis sighed once more, "I see." She said.

"You can just tell me the message. I'll pass it on." Lexia said.

Hanon nodded in agreement, but Anayis shook her head, "No, it's best I tell you all at once." She explained, "Alright. Lycoris, stay in the human world." She said. The younger mermaid nodded, "If you find the other mermaids, could you contact Lycoris?" she asked Lexia and Hanon.

The pair nodded, "Sure." Lexia said.

"Thank you." Anayis said. She pushed off the rock and dove into the water. Lycoris switched to her human form.

"I'll be around town." Lycoris said, "Thanks for all your help."

"No problem." Lexia said. "Do you need a place to stay?"

Lycoris shook her head, "No, thank you for offering." With that, she walked away.

Hanon switched to her human form as well. Lexia spoke up, "Come on, kid. Luchia's been worried sick about you; let's get you home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short chapter. Eek. Sorry, there's not much I can do before I do a short timeskip, and I don't want to skip ahead in the middle of a chapter, thus this short thing. Sorry.

But, I got it out. SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY ON THIS ONE. I don't know why I stopped updating. I love writing this story. I guess I got caught up with school and Fated for Forever (my Tales of Symphonia story. Shameless self advertising. Heh.)

I still didn't get everything done, but that's because I extended Lycoris's plotline. I can't do much with Sara until the timeskip and the same with everyone other character I mentioned but didn't touch in this chapter.

One quick question for my readers. I don't think I mentioned this before, but I'm seriously considering pairing up Miriella and Edur. If anyone would like to comment on that, please do so in your review, or a PM, because I did say that I'd leave original character pairings up to the readers. So, please, answer my question. It would help me out a lot.

Next chapter: I have no idea yet. I have stuff to rework. What, you need a preview every time?

I'll try and get it out sooner. Thanks for reading.


	21. Chapter 20

Ring.

Ring. Ring.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

_RING._

_**RINGGGGGGG…**_

"HOLY CRAP, SARA, JUST PICK UP ALREADY!" Tadewi shouted, her eyes widening as the number Sara had given her to call just kept ringing and ringing and ringing.

…Still ringing.

"Still not picking up?" Esen asked, glancing over at the other harpie.

Tadewi shook her head, "I'm getting worried. She said she needed to talk to us, but now she's not picking up. I should be worried, right?"

Esen shrugged, "Probably, but we haven't seen Sara in a couple of years, Tadewi, she could be busy, or maybe she doesn't pick up her phone all that often. She could have it on silent."

Tadewi sighed, "I'll try one more time. If she doesn't pick up, we pick up the speed and make it to Tokyo as soon as we can so we can see if we can find her." Tadewi said. Esen nodded in agreement and Tadewi hit redial on her cell phone.

XXXX

Meanwhile, in a classroom in Tokyo, Sara felt her phone begin to vibrate again in her skirt pocket as she walked up and down between the aisles of desks, making sure her students didn't cheat on their tests. Having no other option, and knowing that the call had to be important if they kept calling and calling and calling the way the caller had been, she peeked out the door and into the next classroom, asking the teacher there if she could watch Sara's class for awhile.

The teacher nodded, telling her students to be good, and walked into Sara's classroom to temporarily take over Sara's job.

Thanking the teacher, Sara hurried down the hallway to the bathroom, walking in and shutting the door behind her. Then she pulled her phone out and answered it just before the person on the other line would have hung up, "Hello?"

"_Sara! You picked up!" _Tadewi's voice called from the other line, obviously elated.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I'm at work right now." Sara explained, "I forgot to tell you."

"_That's okay. I was worried you were hurt for a bit there." _Tadewi explained.

"Oh, no, I'm not hurt. I get on my lunch break in about… a half hour. Can I call you back then?" Sara asked.

"_Sure."_ Tadewi said, _"Esen and I are headed towards Tokyo now, so we wanted to work out details of where we'd be meeting you, and stuff."_

"Oh, perfect! I'll call you as soon as I'm on my lunch break." Sara said.

"_Okay! Talk to you then."_ Tadewi hung up and Sara did the same, happy she would be seeing her two harpie friends soon.

XXXX

Never before had Kiri wanted Elik to go back to work so badly. They had a plan to save Coco, they knew exactly what they were doing, but until Elik left, they couldn't do a thing. Kiri hated feeling defenseless, or incapable of something. She always worked to be able to truly do whatever she liked, be it saving a friend or something else, so knowing the only reason that she and her friends couldn't save Coco was because she couldn't break things off with Elik… it killed her. But she couldn't exactly do anything about it.

Aryl had already assured her that none of them blamed her. Aryl was the only one who knew that Kiri wanted to break up with Elik, but she still understood why Kiri hadn't yet. Kiri barely understood it herself, and yet Aryl, the one who was voted 'Most Likely to Scare a Future Husband' in her senior year of high school understood relationships better than she did. Yet another thing that Kiri didn't understand.

"Yo, Kiri, you around?" Elik's voice called from outside the door.

Kiri took a deep, calming breath and called out in a shaky voice, "I'm in our room, Elik!"

A moment later, her boyfriend walked in, sauntering over to the bed and giving Kiri a kiss on the cheek, "Hey, babe." He said, "Listen, I have to go back to work tomorrow, so I thought I'd treat you to a nice dinner, just you and me. How does that sound?"

Kiri smiled, "Sounds great, Elik. Lemme just get ready, then we can go." She said.

Elik nodded, "See you in a few, then." He left the room, and Kiri breathed a deep sigh of relief. Spend one night with her boyfriend, dinner, talking, then he'd leave for work the next morning and whenever everyone else in the apartment got up (granted, that could take awhile), they'd start the plan to save Coco.

Hopefully she'd still be alive when they got there.

XXXX

Sara walked up the roof once lunch started and pulled her cell phone out again, dialing Tadewi's number. The harpie picked up after a single ring.

"Hey, Tadewi." Sara said.

"_Hey!"_ Sara could sense Tadewi grinning, _"We're in Tokyo now."_

"In the snowy part, or on the other side?" Sara asked.

"_I see no snow."_ Tadewi answered.

"Good, then you're not that far from where I am." Sara said.

"_Well, where are you?"_ Tadewi asked.

"Standing on the roof of the school I teach at." Sara said.

"_So, Esen can probably smell you, right?"_ Tadewi asked.

"It's possible. Is his sense of smell still as good as a few years ago?" Sara asked.

"_Sara, not THAT much has changed since you last saw us."_ Tadewi laughed. _"He's already got your trail. Says we're not far from where you are. We'll be there in a few minutes."_

"Great!" Sara said, "See you soon, then."

"_Yup!"_ There was a click, and Sara hung up her phone, leaning on the railing of the roof to wait for her friends to show up. It only took a few minutes, as Tadewi had said, for Sara to see the two harpies on the horizon, and moment later, Tadewi had tackled Sara to the ground.

Sara laughed, "Tadewi, get off me!" she said.

"I'm just so happy to see you!!" Tadewi beamed, "How have you been?!"

"I'll answer you once you get off me!" Sara laughed again.

Esen landed and grabbed Tadewi, pulling the harpie off of the mermaid.

"Much better." Sara said, taking the hand Esen had extended to her. Esen helped her out, before he and Tadewi dismissed their wings.

"So, answer my question!" Tadewi grinned, "How have you been?!"

"I've been okay, all things considered." Sara said, "But I do still need to talk to you two."

"About what?" Esen asked.

Sara pulled up the sleeve of her shirt, revealing the Topaz Princess's bracelet. "Uya's gemstone. It's… troubling me."

"What do you mean?" Tadewi asked, confused, and cocking her head to the side in wonder.

"Well…" Sara was about to explain, but the sound of the school bell ringing cut her off, "Damn it." She muttered, "I have to go back to my classroom."

"That's okay." Esen said, "Tadewi and I will hang out in town somewhere and we'll meet you back here later. When does class end?" he asked.

Sara smiled in relief, "At 3." She said. "See you then." She waved over her shoulder and hurried down the stairwell.

"Aww." Tadewi said, "I wanted to hear the story."

"You will." Esen said, "Come on, we should go."

"Alrighty." Tadewi said, spreading her wings and waiting for Esen to do the same. The pair of harpies flew off the roof and towards the downtown area.

XXXX

"Aryl, quit it." Lexia said, as she watched her friend throw a tennis ball towards the wall of Kiri's kitchen.

Aryl threw the ball again, "I'm hungry." She whined, completely ignoring Lexia.

"Make something then." Lexia said.

"Do you want the apartment to blow up?" Aryl asked, surprised at her friend for not remembering how horrible of a cook she was, "You know I can't cook to save my, or anyone else's, life!"

"Well, neither can I." Lexia said.

"You don't blow up normal water, Lexia." Aryl said.

Lexia laughed, "At least you have no illusions about your cooking skill." She said. "I wonder if Moiyu, Madison, Jay, or Caren can cook." She muttered.

"Let's go ask them." Aryl hopped up, forgetting she had thrown the tennis ball a moment before. It soared back towards the two warrior mermaids, and hit Aryl directly in the stomach. The girl lost her balance at the impact and fell backwards, falling right on top of Lexia.

"You know, Aryl, sometimes I wonder if you even have a brain." Lexia sighed.

Aryl laughed, "Sometimes I wonder that too." She said.

XXXX

Rilene had been reading a lot of magazines lately.

It wasn't that she liked the magazines or anything like that, she just… had nothing better to do. She would spend the majority of her time sitting in the guest room where she was staying with Moiyu and Jay, curled up in a chair reading the magazines she'd found lying around in various parts of the apartment. It helped her learn more about the human world as well, which she'd need if she was going to be living there.

Now, she couldn't exactly leave the room even if she wanted to, as she didn't like hats and therefore refused to wear them the majority of the time. And as long as Kiri's boyfriend was in the apartment, she was supposed to be acting human.

Yeah, Rilene acting human. That's a funny thought.

So, she was staying in the guest room, with the door shut, and one of the others had told Elik some lie about Rilene being incredibly shy around new people or something, so Elik hadn't even tried to greet her. Good for Rilene, but it did make her a little lonely. Sure, Moiyu would come and sit with her sometimes, but they didn't really have that much in common, besides both being water demons who had worked under Gaito at one point. They could swap stories based on that, but those conversations always seemed to go depressing very fast.

And when Jay sat with her, well that was a completely different story. He and Rilene could carry on talking about almost anything and it would lead to a full scale discussion on something completely different. Rilene liked it when Jay was in the room.

But then again, Jay had his own life, small as it currently was, so she couldn't expect the older water demon to sit in the empty guest room with her all the time. She looked up to him, though, not exactly as a mentor, but definitely as a role model. She had heard Kiri tell Elik that Rilene was "Moiyu and Jay's sort of adopted daughter", but she didn't look up to Moiyu like a mother. Sure, she respected Moiyu for going against Gaito and being the first captured water demon to make it out alive, but that was about where her respect ended. Jay felt sort of like a father to her, but… she didn't think Moiyu would ever feel like her mother.

Of course, she could have just been over thinking things. Rilene knew she had a tendency to do that a lot, and she had been told that it took her longer to come to easy conclusions than it did to come to really difficult ones. If a question needed a thought out answer, give it to Rilene, she'd figure it out in no time, but a really simple question would stump Rilene immediately, because the girl would look into every word of the voiced question to try and find the hidden meaning that wasn't there. And when she couldn't find said imaginary hidden meaning, she'd be stumped beyond compare, because she couldn't see what was right in front of her face.

She'd never been able to. Sometimes she wondered if she was raised that way.

XXXX

"Cook?" Moiyu echoed.

Aryl nodded. She and Lexia had begun to ask around the apartment, and so far had found no one with an ounce of cooking skill. They'd asked Madison, who had flat out said, "No, ask someone else. You don't want to eat my cooking. You might not be alive tomorrow, and we need everyone we can get to save Coco." Jay's response had been similar, but amounted to, "Wait, fire comes out of that stove thing, right?" Now they were asking Moiyu.

"Umm…" Moiyu shook her head, "I've lived underwater for the last few years. I've never needed to. I could probably pull something together, but I'm not guaranteeing it'll be edible."

"That's okay, Moiyu." Lexia said, "We'll go find Caren. Maybe she can."

"You should ask Rilene. You never know- she might be able to." Moiyu said, "I saw her reading some of Kiri's cooking magazines."

"Okay." Aryl grinned, "We'll go ask her after Caren!" Aryl skipped off and Lexia rolled her eyes, wondering how the girl could be so happy when she was also so hungry.

XXXX

If there was anything Tarou noticed about his class on that specific day, it was that it was quieter. Scanning the classroom to try and figure out why, Tarou quickly came to a simple conclusion.

Hanon and Luchia, the two loudest students in the classroom, both seemed to be very worried about something. Both of them were quiet, neither one paying any attention and both zoning out and daydreaming about something. But the looks on their faces showed worry and anxiousness, and Tarou questioned whether or not he should approach the friends about it. Luchia wasn't even getting any happier when Kaito talked to her, which was definitely a bad thing, as the blond usually lit up immediately if Kaito even looked at her.

Yes, Kaito seemed to notice as well, which didn't surprise Tarou.

Deciding against approaching Hanon and Luchia, Tarou turned back to the papers on his desk. It was their business, and if they were better by the next day, he'd pretend it had never happened. If they weren't, he'd ask them. He really hoped he wouldn't have the do the second option.

XXXX

"No dice?" Aryl asked Lexia, as she walked back into the apartment. Lexia shook her head. Aryl sighed. Lexia had found Caren outside on the balcony, staring into space, and so had gone out there. She had been promptly turned around and sent back inside, with Caren saying, 'Don't even ask if I can cook.'

"Damn it." Aryl muttered.

"Hey, there's still Rilene." Lexia said.

"True." Aryl nodded, and the pair headed off down the hallway to the guest room.

Lexia knocked on the door and Rilene opened it, "Oh, hey." Rilene said.

"Hey, Rilene, we have a question for you." Aryl said.

Rilene raised an eyebrow.

"Can you cook?" Aryl asked.

Rilene thought over the question for a moment, "Well, I've been reading a lot of cooking magazines." The young water demon said.

"Close enough!" Aryl said, dragging Rilene out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. Lexia stopped only to shut the guest room door again before hurrying after her.

XXXX

Tadewi ran up the school gate, Esen not far behind her. Sara was there, making sure her students left the school okay. The orange haired mermaid waved, and once sending her last student off, gestured for them to come over. The pair of harpies ran over to her.

"I've just got to tell Tarou that I'm not going home with him, then I'll meet you here, okay?" Sara asked.

Tadewi nodded, and Sara hurried inside. A moment later, she ran back out.

"Okay, ready to go." Sara said.

"Who's Tarou?" Tadewi asked, "Is he your boyfriend?" Tadewi teased the girl.

Sara's face immediately lit up with a bright red blush, making Tadewi giggle, "He is! I knew it!"

"Stop acting like a five year old, Tadewi." Esen rolled his eyes, "At least until we get somewhere not so… public."

Tadewi stuck her tongue out at Esen, "Fine." She said. "So, where are we going, anyway?"

"The dock is usually empty at this time of day. I figured we'd head there." Sara said.

"Sounds good." Tadewi grinned. The three made the short walk to the dock, and once there, sat down, Sara making sure not to get wet, lest she transform into a mermaid on the wooden structure.

"So, you said Uya's gemstone was troubling you?" Esen asked.

Sara nodded, "Yeah." She pulled the bracelet off her wrist, keeping a firm grip on it as she showed them the gem, "Just touch it."

Tadewi reached out a hand and touched it gingerly with two fingers, pulling back immediately, "It's vibrating!" she cried.

"Pulsating, actually." Esen said.

"You know what's wrong?" Sara asked.

"No, not exactly." Esen said, "But I think I know someone who will."

"Who?" Sara asked.

"Her name is Rayza. She's a warrior mermaid- the emerald warrior. Avira is good friends with her. She should be trying to gather the mermaids together, like Avira did with the harpies, remember that meeting we had to go to?" Esen asked.

Sara nodded.

"There's something going wrong with the elements." Tadewi took over, her normally happy sounding voice now sounding very mellow and calm, if a bit troubled, "One is rising up against the others, two have gone into hiding, it's pure chaos." Tadewi shook her head, "Avira is afraid war is coming."

"War…" Sara repeated, "Do you think the fact that Uya's gem is pulsating could have something to do with the elements being out of balance?"

"It's possible." Esen said, "Rayza would know more than we do. You should try and get in contact with her."

"I would, but I don't know a single warrior mermaid, never mind one who knows Rayza." Sara said.

"Hmm…" Tadewi thought, "Well, we can call Avira. Maybe she'll know how we can get in contact with Rayza." She suggested.

"Worth a shot." Esen nodded.

The pair of harpies put in a call to Avira and quickly found out a very key detail.

"_She's heading to Tokyo to find a few of her friends that are warrior mermaids. Kiri, Aryl, and Lexia, I believe their names are. Find them, and you can probably find Rayza."_

XXXX

About three minutes later, Rilene found herself in the kitchen, with instructions to cook dinner for everyone in the apartment, and the mental image of the stove on fire if Lexia tried cooking.

Rilene made her way to the fridge to figure out what kind of food Kiri had in there, only to see a note stuck to it- "Hey guys, order takeout, okay? I don't want my apartment burned down before I get back. -Kiri." Stuck to the fridge with the note was Kiri's credit card and a number for a good takeout place. Rolling her eyes, Rilene grabbed the phone and dialed the number on the note. "Hello? Yes, I'd like to place an order…"

XXXX

"Mmm. It's official, Rilene, you are doing all the cooking for us when Kiri's not around." Aryl said, "This is awesome."

Rilene, once again, rolled her eyes, seeing as the food had arrived at the front door a few minutes earlier via takeout delivery guy, and Rilene had paid for it (while wearing a hat, by the way), scooped it out onto plates and served it.

She only had two weapons: Kiri's credit card and a fork. That was all she needed.

XXXX

When Kiri got home later that night, Elik at her side, she found Rilene in the kitchen attempting to fit various sized takeout boxes into the trash.

"Everything looks fine…" Kiri muttered, honestly scared that someone had harmed her apartment, since she knew everyone staying there easily had the potential to.

"Of course everything's fine, babe." Elik said, "Your friends aren't that destructive. I'm going to bed." He kissed her quickly, "I might leave early in the morning. Want me to wake you up?"

Kiri shook her head, "That's okay. See you when your game is done." She smiled, "Goodnight."

Elik nodded, "Goodnight," and walked off.

"Here, let me help you, Rilene." Kiri walked over and helped her fold up the takeout boxes. "How did everything go?"

"If anyone asks, I cooked." Rilene said, "Here's your credit card back." Rilene handed the card over.

"Thanks." Kiri put it into her purse quickly, "What do you mean?"

Rilene explained the evening's events, and Kiri rolled her eyes much like Rilene had done several times that night, "Well, thank you for taking are of everyone, Rilene. I'll pay you, if you like."

Rilene laughed, "Don't worry about it. Though I am running low on magazines." She said.

"I'll go buy some more as soon as we rescue Coco." Kiri promised. "Geez, it's like you were the babysitter."

"The kids are all in bed and asleep, Ms. Cheung." Rilene joked.

Kiri laughed, "You know, for a 12 year old, you really don't act your age."

"I've been told that." Rilene smiled. "I'm going to head to bed, alright, Kiri?"

"Of course." Kiri said, "It's getting late anyway. I'll finish cleaning up in here and head to bed too. Thank you for all your help tonight."

"No problem." Rilene smiled, and walked off, pulling her hat off on the way.

Kiri turned back to the boxes and grabbed the last one, folding it up and putting it in the trash can before glancing at the dishes in the sink. "I'm too tired to try and do the dishes tonight. I'll load the dishwasher tomorrow." She said, grabbing the note from the fridge, crumpling it up, throwing it into the trash can and yawning. Once quick glance back to make sure everything except the dishes was in order, and Kiri left the room, going to change and join her boyfriend in bed.

XXXX

It was the next morning, and Tarou Mitsuki was not happy. He had come to class, hoping to see an improvement in Hanon and Luchia's moods, only to find the two girls just NOT THERE. They hadn't come to school, and no one had called them in absent.

He was now very puzzled, so after asking Kaito if he knew where the girls were ("No, sir, no idea. I haven't talked to Luchia or Hanon since yesterday; they rushed somewhere right after school.") he decided to make a stop by both the girls' current place of residence, The Pearl Piari, after classes were over to check to see if Nikora knew anything.

XXXX

"Okay." Moiyu pulled out the note that Myieli had sent her a few days previous the next morning, as she stood in front of the large group they had gathered that would help save Coco, much like Kiri and Aryl had done not that long ago, except Moiyu wasn't wearing a pan on her head or pointing at a colorful map of California. The group, consisting of Kiri, Aryl, Lexia, Madison, Jay, Rilene, Caren, Luchia, Hanon and herself, would be leaving in two hours to begin the plan that Myieli had created- the plan to save Coco. "Myieli said that she'll have the back entrance, the one we went through when saving Jay, open for us when we get there. From there, it's just a matter of getting down to the lowest basement and getting Coco out of her cage without alerting any guards." Moiyu explained.

"Well, that's easier said than done." Kiri said, "Didn't you say that Gaito increased his security after you escaped? I'm pretty sure he would have increased it even more since then, with us saving Jay, and Rilene disappearing."

Moiyu nodded, "Probably, but Hannah and Myieli are going to work to make sure no one hears or sees us." She explained. "Kiri, do you still have Coco's pearl?"

Kiri nodded, taking the pearl out of the shiny pouch she'd been keeping it in.

"Good." Moiyu said, "When we get Coco out of her cell, make sure to put that back in her necklace."

Kiri nodded. It was odd, for all of the mermaids, to be taking orders from a water demon, but they had all gotten used to it rather quickly. After all, there was a life on the line- a life they could not afford to lose, no matter what. They would all have to work to their fullest potential to make the plan work, or they were all doomed.

Moiyu continued to go over various less major details, all of which were still important, but wouldn't impact the mission as much if forgotten. Once she was finished, the group split off to reconvene in an hour and head out. Until then, they would rest, or do something to the equivalent of resting in Aryl's case, which was watching her soaps, which she'd been missing for quite some time.

XXXX

"Now, where is that apartment building?" Rayza muttered, walking down a street in Tokyo, scanning the apartment building names for the one that she had been told by John that Kiri lived in. John had found out from Adam, who had called his sister to ask. Once Lexia had been convinced that Adam wasn't trying to hunt them down or something, she'd forfeited the information rather quickly. "Ah! That's it!" she went to walk into the apartment complex, only to be stopped by someone calling her name. Silently cursing, thinking it was a fan, she turned around, only to see a pair of harpies running towards her.

After figuring out some more information on Rayza's whereabouts, Sara, Tadewi, and Esen had split to look for her. When Sara had to go to work the next morning, Tadewi and Esen had taken over the search, and had found her.

"I'm sorry for calling out to you like that." Tadewi apologized, "We're here on behalf of an idol mermaid friend of ours. She has an important question to ask you."

"Oh." Rayza said, "Well, where is she?" she asked.

"She's at work." Tadewi explained. "Is there any way you could meet with her later?"

"Sure." Rayza said, scribbling her phone number down on a piece of paper she'd ripped off of the sheet John had given her with Kiri's address on it, and handing it to Tadewi, "Tell her to call me; I'll meet with her anytime. How important is this question?"

"It involves a warrior mermaid's gemstone." Tadewi said.

"But you just said she was an idol mermaid." Rayza said, not quite following.

"Yeah. She is." Esen said.

"But she has a warrior mermaid's gemstone?" Rayza asked.

"Yes." Esen said.

"Okay." Rayza said, now thoroughly confused, "Just have her explain it to me when she calls."

"Okay!" Tadewi said, "Thanks again, Rayza!" With that, the harpie ran off down the street, her partner running to catch up with her.

Rayza rolled her eyes and turned back to the apartment building in front of her, "Why do I have the feeling I've just dug myself into a hole?"

XXXX

Kiri stood up as she heard the doorbell ring, walking over to the door, and swinging it open. "R-rayza!" she said, shocked at the woman's sudden appearance. Aryl peeked her head out of the living room.

"Hiya!" Rayza grinned, "I heard something exciting was going on over here and I came by to see if I could help."

Kiri would have been shocked enough at the appearance of the pop star if the girl wasn't showing off the bracelet on her wrist- a bracelet that clearly held the emerald warrior gemstone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Does this chapter totally make up for the past few being short? I really hope so, as it's REALLY REALLY LONG, compared to the others. No, not really really long. REALLY REALLY LONG.

Haha, anyway, it's the anniversary of the day I posted the prologue of this fic! July 8th 2007 I posted the prologue and now, a year later, I'm posting chapter 20! I find this highly amusing, and totally worth giving out virtual birthday cake to any and all reviewers.

Seriously. I've never had a fic that I was still working on diligently a year later. Some of my fics have been up for a year, but how many do I still update? Only this one. This is a proud accomplishment for me. But, I digress.

So, this is the longest chapter I've ever posted on this story. It took me a month to write it, but I was really busy with the end of school, and we're in Maine right now, not my normal state, so my internet connectivity is limited. I had to get on to post this chapter though. You already know why.

It's also past 1 in the morning as I type this author's note. Not as I post the chapter. I'm typing this note a few days early, but you didn't need to know that. I normally post the chapters immediately after writing them, but I'm holding off/held off on posting this one purely for the whole anniversary thing. It's only the 5th as I write this. (But barely! It's still just past 1 in the morning, you know.) Hey, maybe I'll get working on the next one now! I'll probably go to bed, but it's still a possibility, I had 4 cans of iced tea today, not to mention the two glasses of peach iced tea at that restaurant and the two glasses of raspberry iced tea from that pitcher in the fridge. What? I have a caffeine addiction; I'm not afraid to admit it!

So, let's see. As a treat for the anniversary chapter, what should I do?

Oh, I know. I wanna start a mini contest. I've already told you that the warrior mermaids have spawned from characters already created in the very much more confusing version of this universe, right? Well, if not, I just told you. Haha.

I wanna see if you can guess which minor characters were made for this story and not just developed from other characters.

I have a prize in mind for the person that gets the most right. **Choose 5 characters you think I created for this story and review with them.** (Sorry, I wanted to get people's attention, so I bolded that.) I'll tell you where you were right and where you were wrong (if you're wrong) and when I post the next chapter I'll notify the winner. I do have a prize in mind, so please guess! It won't hurt, and it only takes a few extra seconds!

_**Next chapter: Sara finds Rayza, the crew heads to Gaito's castle to save Coco, Tadewi trips an innocent person and Aryl swings from a chandelier! Just kidding on those last two. Or am I?**_

Now, this author's note has gone on long enough, so I'll let everyone get to guessing now. See you when I post the next chapter, and Happy Birthday, Secrets!! I feel very much like a dork now. Haha.


	22. Chapter 21

"Rayza!" Aryl ran out of the living room and over to the girl.

"You're the emerald warrior princess?" Kiri asked.

Aryl glanced over at Kiri, "What?"

"Yes." Rayza said, "I'm the emerald warrior princess." She confirmed, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." She added.

"No, don't apologize." Kiri said, "We didn't exactly tell you either. Come on in."

Rayza stepped into the apartment. "So, I really did hear that something was going on." She said.

"Oh, right." Kiri said, "We're about to leave to infiltrate Gaito's castle to save Coco, who's held captive there in the lowest basement." Kiri and Aryl walked back into the living room, expecting Rayza to follow. Instead, she stood there.

A moment later she shouted, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" She walked into the living room and blinked at the large group there. "The number of people grew." She said.

"Yeah, it did." Kiri said, "And we've got both a plan and people on the inside." She answered Rayza's question.

"But still, it's incredibly risky!" Rayza shouted.

"And Coco will probably die if we don't do anything!" Madison stood up, whirling around to face the girl.

Rayza sighed, "That's true." She said.

"Exactly." Madison said, "We have to do this, no matter the risk."

"Do you want to help, Rayza?" Kiri asked.

Rayza thought for a moment, "I can't disappear off the face of the planet for a few days." She said, "John will kill me."

"In order for the plan to work, we have to be back in the apartment by nightfall." Moiyu said, "It should be fine."

Rayza nodded, "Okay then. What do I have to do?"

XXXX

"Sara, here!" Tadewi grinned as she ran over to Sara. The orange mermaid was watching over her class as they played around on the track.

"Tadewi, what are you—" Tadewi cut Sara off before the idol could even finish her question.

"We found Rayza!" Tadewi grinned wider, handing over the phone number, "She said to call her when you get a chance."

"Thanks, Tadewi!" Sara smiled. Suddenly she winced, grabbing the wrist that had Uya's bracelet on it.

"What's wrong?" Tadewi asked, immediately worried.

"It's… It's burning…" Sara said.

"Take it off!" Tadewi cried.

Sara pulled the bracelet off carefully, the burning going away as she held it in her hand. Tadewi grabbed Sara's wrist, taking a look. "Oh my god…" she muttered.

"What?" Sara asked, afraid to look.

Tadewi carefully showed Sara the mermaid's wrist. There, burned into her skin were the words, 'Release the bracelet.'

XXXX

Madison, Moiyu, and Jay swam to the back of the castle, to a maintenance door that none of the mermaids had known even existed. Actually, none of the mermaids even knew that Gaito NEEDED maintenance on his castle, never mind that there were doors specifically made for this purpose. When Moiyu and Rilene told them this, they were rather shocked.

Back to the point. The three members of the rescue team swam up to the door and Moiyu opened it quickly, swimming in. Myieli had "accidentally" left the door unlocked for them. Moiyu locked it behind them and led them down a hallway.

Now, in order for this intricate plan to work, the large group had been split into several smaller groups. Moiyu, Jay, and Madison were the group who would actually rescue Coco. Kiri, Aryl, Lexia, Caren, and Rayza were the distraction group, who would deliberately put themselves in danger to hopefully draw the water demons out. (Past involvement with some of these specific water demons proved that this was more than possible.) Luchia and Hanon were ordered to stay out of sight until Moiyu, Jay, and Madison gave a specific signal, at which point they would be swimming over to bring Coco back to the mainland while the original rescue group split up to confuse any pursuers. Rilene had stayed at the apartment.

The plan was virtually foolproof if each group followed their parts correctly.

Now we rejoin Moiyu and her group.

Seeing as they hadn't run into a single water demon so far (and a lot of water demons lived in that castle) it was easy to assume that Kiri's group had done their job right. The stairs were free of any guards and the door to the lowest basement was unlocked. Moiyu quickly and silently opened it, the trio swimming in.

They saw Coco immediately. She was in a cage of pure ice and she was a mess. "Coco!" Madison cried, swimming over.

Coco's eyes flickered over to Madison, surprised. "M-madison?" she muttered.

"Don't worry, we'll have you out of there in a second." Madison promised. "Moiyu, do you have the key?"

Moiyu nodded, "It's right here." She said, putting it into the lock. The door swung open, but an alarm sounded. "Crap."

Coco inched away from Moiyu.

"Ah, don't worry!" Moiyu assured her, "I'm not here to hurt you- I'm here to save you."

"Trust me, she's a good water demon!" Madison smiled. "Come on, Coco, we have to get out of here fast."

The alarm was getting louder.

Madison helped Coco swim out of the cage. "Where's that other door Myieli mentioned?"

"Myieli?" Coco asked, once again surprised and now almost convinced she was dreaming again.

"Well, she said there was a reason she wanted to talk to you, didn't she?" Moiyu smiled at Coco. Coco blinked.

"Come on, we're going to get caught." Jay said, slamming the door to the lower dungeon shut and locking them inside, "Where's the door?"

"Right." Moiyu nodded, swimming over to the farthest wall and feeling along it. Somewhere on the wall was a door that could only be opened from the inside. Gaito had put it in so that the guards could escape if they were locked in the lower dungeon by accident. It was a one-way door. She ran her hands along the wall until she finally found the keypad. Quickly typing in the code as someone began to bang on the door. The emergency escape door lurched open and Madison and Coco swam through. Moiyu and Jay followed, just as the door to the lower basement burst open and two angry water demons swam in.

"Hurry hurry hurry!" Moiyu shouted, increasing her swimming speed. The water demons were gaining.

"We're not going to get away like this!" Jay said, "Madison- keep swimming. Get to the checkpoint. Moi, you and I need to stop and keep these two distracted."

Moiyu nodded, "Good idea."

"Good luck you two." Madison said, before increasing her speed just enough to get away but not to hurt Coco, who was having trouble swimming. Moiyu and Jay turned around, facing the two water demons head on.

"Well, never expected you two to come back again." One of them said, crossing her arms.

Moiyu grinned, "I'm a sucker for a challenge, what can I say?" she smirked.

"You- follow the mermaids." The demon that had spoken earlier ordered the other.

The other demon nodded, and tried to swim off, but Jay stopped her.

"I don't think so."

"You think the two of you can restrain us?" The first water demon chuckled, "Moiyu, the washed out traitor and Jay, the simply washed out?"

"You can insult me all you like, Chosse, but you're still never going to get Coco back." Moiyu crossed her arms.

"Well," Chosse smirked, "We'll see about that."

And the fight began.

XXXX

"Was that the signal?" Hanon asked.

"I think so." Luchia nodded.

"Well, come on!" Hanon swam towards where they were supposed to meet the rescue trio, only to see Madison and Coco- no Moiyu and Jay.

"Where are Moiyu and Jay?" Luchia asked, worried.

"They're fine- stayed behind to help us get away. Get her to your kingdom FAST, Luchia." Madison said.

Luchia nodded, "Right." She said, "Come on, Coco, my kingdom's not far and you'll be able to rest."

Coco smiled weakly, "Thanks."

XXXX

A light blue light suddenly burst out of the gem in Lexia's weapon. "Geez." Lexia muttered, "Guys, fall back!" she shouted.

Rayza, Kiri, Caren and Aryl immediately scattered, confusing the already confused water demons. Lexia swam away as well, soaring towards the meeting place. When she finally got to the small cave the four had agreed to meet in, she found two surprising visitors there.

"Moiyu? Jay? Weren't you with Madison?" Lexia blinked.

"We were, yes." Moiyu nodded, "But we got split. It's alright- Madison got Coco away, and if you're here, Hanon and Luchia got Coco to Luchia's kingdom."

Lexia nodded. Kiri and Rayza swam in.

"No Caren or Aryl yet?" Rayza asked, looking around.

"They probably got lost." Lexia said.

Kiri sweatdropped, "Probably."

Ten minutes later, there was still no sign of Aryl or Caren.

"Yup, they definitely got lost." Moiyu nodded.

Lexia sighed, "Think it's safe enough to head to Luchia's kingdom yet? We should head back to the surface soon."

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll wait here for Aryl and Caren for a little bit longer, and meet you back at the apartment in an hour or so." Kiri said.

Lexia nodded, and the two water demons and two mermaids quickly swam away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know, I know, short chapter, and after such a long wait, but I got randomly inspired last night. I must have started that saving Coco scene twenty times before this. I'm still not happy with it, but it's better than any of my other tries, so here we go. I'll get the next chapter out soon and sorry again for the delay on this...


	23. Chapter 22

"How's your fin?" Caren asked as she helped Aryl swim towards the land in the distance. Neither of them knew where they were at all, but Aryl had gotten hit by an arrow of sorts that has slashed up the side of her fin and was making it hard for her to swim.

"I'm… a-alright." Aryl winced. The two made it to the surface and Caren helped Aryl out of the water onto the abandoned beach.

There was a long cut all the way up the side of Aryl's fin and it was bleeding steadily.

"This isn't good…" Caren frowned, "But I can't go get a doctor or anything…" she was slowly going into panic mode.

"Calm down, Caren." Aryl said, "I'll be okay. Give me a few minutes."

"Is there a problem?" A clear female voice asked, as the two mermaids heard footsteps.

"Shit." Caren muttered.

"Go!" Aryl hissed.

"Not without you!" Caren hissed back.

"Hello?" The woman was getting close, "I can see you, you know."

"Nothing's wrong!" Caren said, "Thanks, though!"

The woman walked over and could see the two of them clearly now, "Well, that sure looks like a lot of blood. You sure nothing's wrong?"

Aryl looked up at the woman standing there, "M-mom…" she said, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently, I'm saving your hide." Aryl's mother said, calmly. "Stay there. I'll be right back." With that, she started walking back up the beach.

"Your mother?" Caren asked, shocked.

Aryl nodded, slowly, "Yeah… I haven't seen her in a couple of years…"

"Why not?" Caren raised an eyebrow, surprised, "She's your mother, right? Don't you go and visit her?"

Aryl shook her head, "No… we never got along. I was so happy to get out of there that I moved in with Lexia the minute I could. I never went back."

"Oh…" Caren said, "But she seems nice…"

Aryl shook her head.

Caren sighed.

XXXX

"Still no sign of them?" Lexia asked, as Kiri walked into her apartment, shaking some sand from her hair.

Kiri shook her head, "None at all." She said, "I can't stay out there any longer, though- the water demons almost found me."

Lexia sighed, "I guess we'll go and look in the morning."

"How's Coco?" Kiri asked.

"Sleeping. We gave her your bed. I hope that's okay." Lexia said.

Kiri nodded, "That's fine. Did Rayza leave?"

"She had someone to meet, I think." Lexia said, "She said she'd be back tomorrow."

Kiri nodded again.

"Are you okay?" Lexia asked.

Kiri nodded, "Yeah, just a headache. Nothing to worry about." She assured Lexia.

"Maybe you should lie down…" Lexia said.

Kiri shook her head, "Nah, I'm fine. I'm gonna check on Coco." With that, Kiri left the room before Lexia could ask anymore questions.

XXXX

"Are you Rayza?" Sara asked, as the popstar jogged up to her.

"Yes." Rayza nodded, "I'm sorry I'm late. It's a bit of a long story. Anyway, what was this question you needed to ask so desperately?"

Sara frowned, "Well… I have the topaz gem from Uya, the warrior princess of my kingdom, and recently it's been… acting weird." She showed Rayza the pulsating gem. "Earlier it was burning, and… well, it'll be easier to show you." She took the bracelet off carefully and showed Rayza the words underneath.

Rayza's eyes widened. "What…" she took Sara's wrist carefully. "How long have you had her bracelet?"

"A while." Sara said, "Uya… died a few years ago."

Rayza frowned, "This makes no sense…"

"Do you know why it's doing this?" Sara asked.

Rayza shook her head, "No, but… I do know that you shouldn't be holding the bracelet. As long as the bracelet is in your care, the next topaz princess can't be born."

"What?" Sara asked, "I didn't know that… but I can't just give the bracelet away… It's Uya's…"

"Yes, I know." Rayza said, "But you need to bring it back to your kingdom. Just… not now. The water demons are pretty active right now." She sweatdropped.

Sara raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"It's a long story. We pissed off Gaito." Rayza pushed the question off, "So… hold onto it for now, and as soon as things calm down a bit… give it a week or so, bring it back to your kingdom, okay?"

Sara nodded, "I guess so." She said.

"Thanks." Rayza smiled.

"You… look familiar." Sara said.

"Really?" Rayza asked, "Maybe we've met before." She lied, "Well, anyway, I should get going. Call me if there are any more problems." With that, she hurried down the street, quickly vanishing from sight.

Sara blinked. That was quite an odd encounter.

XXXX

"There." Aryl's mother finished stitching Aryl's fin up, "Just don't overdo it and you'll be fine."

"Thanks." Aryl said, sourly.

"You know, I did just help you. The least you could do is SOUND grateful." Aryl's mother stood up, rolling her eyes.

Caren, who had switched to human form, was sitting on a rock, and interrupted before an argument could happen, "When can she swim? We need to get back to the apartment."

"Not for a couple of days." Aryl's mother answered, "You two can stay with me."

"Thank you, Mrs. Talaver." Caren bowed, respectfully.

"Call me Demi."

Aryl tried her hardest not to look annoyed.

XXXX

"Coco?" Kiri asked softly as she poked her head into her bedroom. Coco was fast asleep. Kiri walked into the room, sighing softly, and took a seat in the chair. Even asleep, Coco was a mess. The girls had clearly tried to brush her hair, and by the mess that Coco's hair still was, had clearly found it hopeless. Kiri would have to bring the girl to a hair salon and see if professionals could help her, instead of her wacky friends who could barely manage their own hair.

There was a soft moan from the bed, and Coco turned over onto her side, curling up a little. Kiri smiled. She was like a little kid, all curled up in bed, and Kiri couldn't blame her. Stuck in that cell for as long as she'd been…

Kiri frowned again. Now that Coco was saved, the first problem in her mind was once again Elik. She had no idea what to do… if she broke up with Elik, she'd be out on the streets- she wasn't exactly doing much to pay for this apartment. That was all him and his fancy job that kept him at work for weeks at a time. But she couldn't just keep stringing him along, either.

Kiri shut her eyes, sighing.

XXXX

"So, you're going to put the bracelet in your kingdom?" Tadewi asked as she and Sara walked down a street towards Sara and Tarou's apartment.

Sara nodded, "Yeah… in a little while. Rayza said to stay out of the water for a week or two." She explained, "But… I don't want to…"

"It's just a bracelet." Tadewi said, "It's not Uya herself, Sara."

"I know…" Sara said, "But I kept the bracelet as a memento… a reminder. It's the only thing of Uya's I have left."

Tadewi hugged her friend.

XXXX

Because of all the weirdness and reminders of Uya that had occurred throughout the day, Sara found Uya plaguing her dreams as well.

To be specific, Sara found memories of the day that Uya had lost control plaguing her dreams.

It had seemed like a normal day, but what other day that something catastrophic happens doesn't?

"Uya!" Sara swam over to the slightly older mermaid, who was sitting in her room, brushing her hair.

"Hello, Sara." Uya smiled.

"Is something wrong?" Sara asked. Uya had a pained look in her eyes.

Uya shook her head, "No, no. Of course not." She assured the idol mermaid, "Why don't you head downstairs. I'll be down in just a minute."

"Okay." Sara nodded. She swam out of the room, but was forced to stop and turn around when she heard Uya scream a moment later. "Uya!!" she shouted, swimming back into the room as fast as her fin would take her.

Uya was glowing a deep orange, clutching her head as power flew around her, "Sara, get away!"

"No! Uya, what's wrong?!" Sara shouted to the mermaid, struggling to swim closer.

"Sara, now!" Uya shouted, screaming again. The power was increasing.

Sara didn't have time to answer, as she power lashed out and struck her. She hit the wall, falling unconscious immediately.

Back in her bed, Sara woke up, panting and screaming.

Tarou, who was woken up by the sound of Sara screaming, pulled her into a hug, "Shh… it's okay…"

Sara sobbed into his shoulder.

When she'd woken up from Uya's power hitting her, all that had been left was Uya's bracelet and her hairbrush lying on the floor of her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that is a sad way to end a short chapter. Buuuut, at least it's a chapter.

I am really sorry about the wait on this! But, I finished my novel, so updates should be speeding up.

A little bit of Sara's backstory there. That'll eventually lead right into Luchia's, so it was fun to write.

I wrote this entire chapter while listening to Simple Plan's party song, so I blame that for anything weird in this chapter.

Will update soon.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!

Reviews will be a nice way to honor the season!!


	24. Chapter 23

"Hey, Kiri." Aryl said quietly into the phone that was nestled between her shoulder and her ear as she sat by the window of her old bedroom from when she used to live at her mom's house. She was surprised to find that her mother hadn't changed the room at all; she'd expected her to change it into an exercise room or a den or an office or something once she'd left.

"_Aryl! Are you okay? Where are you? Were you hurt?!" _Kiri's frantic voice filtered through the phone. Aryl yanked the phone away from her ear in an attempt to save her hearing as the other mermaid yelled.

"I'm fine, Kiri, stop!" Aryl said in a hushed shout, trying not to wake up Caren but get Kiri's attention.

"_Sorry."_ Kiri said, her voice much calmer, _"Where are you?"_

"At my mom's house." Aryl sighed.

"_What?!"_

"It's a long story. I'll explain it later." Aryl sighed again. "I just wanted to call and let you know that Caren and I aren't dead."

"_Were either of you hurt at all?"_ Kiri asked.

"I was, a little bit. That's why we're here, actually." Aryl said, "I'll be able to swim in a couple of days and we'll come back."

"_Okay… call me again soon and let me know your mother hasn't killed you?" _Kiri asked.

Aryl giggled softly, "I promise."

XXXX

Moiyu, Jay, and Rilene sat in the guest bedroom, almost completely silent.

"So…" Moiyu attempted to start a conversation.

Jay glanced over, "Hm?"

"Uhh…" Moiyu frowned.

Rilene scowled, trying to think of something to say. She leaned back on the pillow behind her, and then got an idea. She smirked.

Fwhmp.

"Wha-Rilene?!" Moiyu spluttered, pulling the pillow away from her face.

"Well, it was getting awkward in here." Rilene shrugged, chucking a pillow in Jay's direction.

Of course, this lead to a full blown pillow fight.

But at least it wasn't awkward anymore.

XXXX

Kiri sat in the kitchen, running her hand along her bracelet absentmindedly. She was worried about Coco and Aryl. She sighed, and stood up, leaving the kitchen. As she passed the hall mirror, she realized something.

"Ah! My necklace!" she said, surprised, racing out the door towards the beach without a word to the other people in the house.

She made it to the beach a few minutes later, panting. "I must have dropped it when we were escaping…" she panted, glancing around. Satisfied that no one was looking, she dove into the water, switching to her mermaid form immediately.

After about ten minutes of searching, she sighed, "Aww… I'll never find it at this rate…"

"Find what?" A male voice asked from behind her.

Kiri whirled around, surprised, to see a male water demon with black hair and green eyes standing there. She swam backwards a little, but the water demon's eyes widened, "Oh, no, no, no, don't worry! I won't harm you."

"Who are you?" Kiri asked, pausing.

"My name is Ilywd, my lady. It's a pleasure to meet you." He took one of her hands and kissed it lightly.

Kiri fought to control the light blush that was coating her cheeks.

"And your name is?" Ilywd asked her.

"I'm Kiri." Kiri answered.

"Well, as said. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ilywd smiled at her.

"You too…" Kiri said, still not completely convinced.

"You said you were looking for something?" Ilywd asked. "Perhaps I can help you find it."

Kiri was still unsure, but she nodded, "Okay… thank you. It's just a necklace, but it's important to me… my mother gave it to me before she died." Kiri frowned, not sure why she was telling all this to a complete stranger.

"Oh, well we'll just have to find it then." Ilywd smiled at her. "What does it look like?"

Kiri quickly described the necklace, and the two split up to look for it. It was about ten more minutes later, when Ilywd swam back over. "Kiri?"

"Yes?" Kiri poked her head out of the reeds she was looking in.

"Is this it?" Ilywd held a necklace out to the mermaid.

"Yes!" Kiri said, "Oh thank you so much!!" she swam out of the reeds.

Ilywd smiled, "Here, turn around." He said. Kiri, a little surprised, obeyed. Ilywd's arms wrapped around her from behind and hooked the necklace on. "There. Now don't lose it again."

Kiri lightly touched the necklace, "I won't. Thank you, Ilywd."

"It was no problem at all." Ilywd assured her. "But, now that I've helped you with something, I believe you owe me something."

Kiri's eyes widened, "What?"

"I want to show you something. It's one of my favorite places." Ilywd said, holding a hand out to her.

Kiri hesitated.

"Trust me." Ilywd smiled.

That's when Kiri realized why she was holding back. She wasn't scared of him- no, it was nothing close. She was scared of letting herself do something she actually wanted to do.

Well, it was about time she made a decision for herself rather than what was best for someone else. She reached out and took Ilywd's hand.

He smiled, "Thank you," and started to lead her somewhere.

And for once, Kiri went along with it, letting her instincts guide her the way her mother had told her to, back before she'd died.

XXXX

"Ughhhh…" Aryl clamped her hands over her ears, wincing. Her mother was on the phone with a business partner, and the same way that Aryl always remembered, she was shouting and cursing and doing unspeakable things over the phone with said person.

Caren, eyes wide, turned in Aryl's direction, "Is this normal?"

"Yes, unfortunately…" Aryl whined, "This isn't actually as bad as she usually is. I've seen much worse. Nothing's changed since I left home."

Both girls winced as a vase flew over their heads and crashed into the wall behind them.

"Still not as bad." Aryl sighed, wincing again as another flurry of curse words came out of her mother's mouth.

XXXX

"Isn't that her?" Noel asked Milli, pointing to Lycoris from the tree the two were sitting in.

Milli looked over, "Oh! It is…" she said, before smiling, "She looks like she's doing well."

"Well don't you want to go talk to her?" Noel asked, "I'm sure she'd love to see you."

Milli hesitated, but shook her head, "No, it's better I stay away for now." Milli insisted, "If I talk to her, I'll only distract her. She's busy."

"Milli…" Noel frowned.

"Really, it's better this way. Come on, we should get going before Jeredeau finds us." Milli said.

Noel nodded, "Alright."

XXXX

"Ilywd, this is beautiful!" Kiri said, looking around the coral reef that the water demon had brought her to.

"I thought you would like it." Ilywd smiled, "Though be careful. It's riddled with mermaid traps."

Kiri quickly swam backwards, away from the reef, "What? Why?"

"Gaito and his minions seem to think that places like this attract beautiful mermaids such as yourself." Ilywd smiled at her, "But don't worry. I know where they are."

Kiri nodded, "Thank you for warning me."

"Not a problem, Kiri." Ilywd smiled once more, "It would be horrible if you were captured. Now, I want to show you why they call this the Diamond Reef."

Kiri nodded and followed him into a small cave. She glanced around, but didn't see anything.

"Ilywd, I don't…"

Ilywd cut Kiri off, "Just one moment, Kiri. You'll see it soon."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, what looked like small crystals lit up throughout the cave as Ilywd lifted his hand to touch the wall. The small crystals, all shining and reflecting throughout the water looked like small diamonds, floating in the darkness of the cave.

Kiri looked on, awed, and suddenly incredibly happy that she'd gone with Ilywd.

"I'm glad you like it." Ilywd smiled at her.

Kiri turned to smile back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ack, it's short, but… it's a chapter! And it's the third thing from me in three days! That just NEVER happens!!

Don't worry, Coco will wake up next chapter. I needed to do some Kiri character development, so that's what I devoted this chapter to. I'll get back to the plot next chapter.

Plus, Ilywd is WAY too much fun to write.

Anyway, please review!!

Next chapter coming soon. I have way too much time to write now. XD

Happy New Year, everyone!!


	25. Chapter 24

Kiri turned to smile at Ilwyd and shrieked.

"Kiri? What is it?" Ilwyd's eyes widened.

"Ilwyd, get down!" Kiri shouted.

Surprised, the water demon ducked just in time for Kiri to shoot a blast of her power into a very angry looking giant fish. The fish roared and swam away, and Kiri leaned against the wall of the cave, panting. Using power in her mermaid form took enough energy- using MAGIC power? She must have been insane.

"Kiri!" Ilwyd rushed to her.

"I'm okay…" Kiri panted, "I just need to rest."

"I'll take you home." Ilwyd said.

Kiri nodded, "T-thank you…"

XXXX

"…Why are we at a fair again?" Rilene asked the two other water demons that were with her as the three of them walked past stalls at the fair that was in the park across the street from Kiri's apartment.

"Because we have nothing better to do." Moiyu said, "We have a pillow fight, if you remember. That's just a bad sign. So we're looking for something to do. Ooh!" she ran over to one of the game booths.

Jay and Rilene hurried to catch up.

"Wanna play, little lady?" The person standing in the booth asked Moiyu, who nodded and handed him some money. He handed her a large ball and she chucked it at the bottles in front of her, but they barely wobbled.

"Sorry, maybe next time." The man said.

"Jayyyy…" Moiyu pouted.

"Alright." Jay sighed, handing the man his money. Jay took aim and swung, but the bottles wobbled less than they had for Moiyu. The man laughed.

Rilene sighed, "Augh, give me that." She took money from Moiyu and handed it to the man, taking the ball and swinging, knocking over all three bottles.

The man's eyes widened, "Whoah! Strong little girl here!"

"Moiyu, choose a prize." Rilene scowled.

Moiyu grinned and got a plush octopus for Rilene's prize, clutching it close, "Thanks, Rilene!!"

Rilene chuckled, "No problem."

XXXX

Lexia leaned back in her chair, balancing it carefully on two legs. Being a bar stool, the chair was high, and if Lexia was to fall, she would surely hit her head and possibly get a concussion/split it open/die. Yet, she was still balancing herself on the chair.

Madison looked over from where she was cutting a pie they'd found leftover from Kiri's baked goods explosion. Glancing at the pie in her hands and then Lexia, she sent it flying.

It hit the sapphire mermaid in the back of the head, sending her chair flying back onto four legs and Lexia hurtling into the piece of pie that was sitting on the bar. Grumbling very loudly, Lexia got up and glared at Madison, who started laughing at the girl as pie slid off her face.

"Madisonnnn…" Lexia growled.

Madison 'eep'ed and ran from the room, Lexia on her heels.

XXXX

Aryl dove underneath a table as a lamp went flying. "Mom! Stop throwing things!"

"I didn't throw anything, Aryl." Aryl's mother's voice came from the next room.

A vase hit the wall above the table Aryl was underneath. "Then who is throwing collectibles at me?!"

"I don't know." Aryl's mother's unconcerned voice came from the room she was in. "Go check."

"Mother!" Aryl shouted, as a clock shattered into a million pieces on the wall, "If I come out from under this table, I could die!"

Aryl's mother didn't answer.

"And she wonders why I left." Aryl grumbled. Making sure no new flying collectibles were headed her way, Aryl darted out from under the table and ran towards where they were coming from to see a raccoon with a picture frame in its hands. Her eyes softened, "Aww…" she stepped over to the little critter, who tossed the picture frame over his shoulder and noticed her. "Hi there." Aryl reached a hand out. The raccoon sniffed it, and then jumped over to her. Aryl laughed, hugging her new pet.

When Caren walked in to see Aryl playing with a raccoon, she didn't even find it weird.

XXXX

Sara was grading paper at her desk when suddenly Uya's bracelet started to burn again. Wincing, she grabbed her wrist.

Haizea was sitting at her desk on the other side of the room when she felt Sara's discomfort. Looking over at the teacher, she blinking.

'Is her hair turning black?' Haizea's eyes widened.

Streaks of Sara's hair were starting to darken in color. Sara's entire body was starting to hurt and she ran from the room and to the bathroom. One of the other teachers noticed this and hurried into her room to figure out what had happened.

No one had any idea.

XXXX

Sara was panting and leaning over the sink when her hair finally turned fully orange again and the bracelet stopped burning. She picked up her bracelet, glancing at it and sighing. "I really need to get rid of this…" she murmered. She pulled her phone out and called Rayza.

"Helloooo?" Rayza answered quickly.

"Rayza?" Sara's voice was slightly raspy, "I need to talk to you. It's urgent."

"Who is this?" Rayza asked.

"It's Sara."

There was a pause, "Where are you?"

"At the school I teach at." Sara said. She was about to say the name, but Rayza cut her off.

"I'll be right there." She hung up.

"But I didn't even tell you the school name…" Sara muttered.

XXXX

"His name is Corbin!" Aryl proclaimed proudly, putting the raccoon on her shoulders.

Caren sighed, "And you just decided this."

"Yup!" Aryl grinned, "But look at him! He looks like a Corbin!"

Again, Caren sighed.

Corbin hopped off of Aryl's head and into Caren's lap, leaning against her chest.

Caren chuckled, patting the raccoon on his head, "Alright, he's cute, I'll give you that."

Aryl grinning victoriously, scooping Corbin up, "I win!"

"Speaking of winning. Or well, not really." Caren said, "How's your leg?"

"In this form? Fine." Aryl said, "In my mermaid form? Getting better. I took a bath this morning and it really hurt."

"Oh." Caren said.

"If you need to go back to Tokyo, you can go without me, you know." Aryl sat back down on the bed.

Caren shook her head, "No, no, that's not it at all." She insisted.

Aryl frowned, but nodded, "Alright…"

"I'm just worried about Coco." Caren said.

"Kiri said she's still asleep." Aryl explained.

"Yeah, I know, but… she was trapped for so long…"

XXXX

Meanwhile, in Kiri's apartment, Coco's eyes snapped open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

This chapter hates me.

I couldn't write itttt!!

But, I did it! It took awhile, but I did it.

THANKS SO MUCH TO AWESOME_RAPIDASH AND 30-NIGHTS FOR THEIR HELP! (and 30-nights for Corbin the raccoon's name.)

Now, if only fanfiction would let me log in so I could post this. Geez, this has been done for over a day now.

I'll try and get the next one done soon.

Review?


	26. Chapter 25

His body gliding smoothly through the water, Ilywd swam into the Dark Ocean, gliding up to a small house on the outskirts of the village. Glancing around, he came to the conclusion that no one had noticed him and opened the door, walking inside. Shutting it behind him, he called out, "Michal? Rihito?"

A silver haired human-looking boy poked his head out of the kitchen of the house. "Ilywd?" he asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Ilywd nodded.

A blur ran over and pounced on him, hugging him.

Ilywd laughed, hugging the girl, "Hey, Michal."

"I missed you, jerk!" Michal shouted, "Don't disappear like that again!"

"Sorry." Ilywd frowned, patting the girl on the head.

Michal pouted.

"I said I was sorry." Ilywd said, putting his arms up, "I was busy! Orfio's been really picky lately." He frowned, "He's sending me out to do all his errands since he has to be in hiding so that Jeredeau can't find him."

Rihito frowned, "Oh, right. How is Orfio, by the way?"

"He's normal." Ilywd said, "Still as much of an asshole as usual."

"Hey! Language!" Michal said, stomping on Ilywd's foot.

"Oww!" Ilywd winced, "Fine, fine!"

Rihito chuckled, "Ten years younger and Michal can still kick your butt, Ilywd."

"Shut it." Ilywd scowled.

"Come on. I was just finishing up making dinner. You can eat with us." Rihito said.

Michal, who was apparently not mad anymore, grinned and grabbed Ilywd's hand, "Come on!"

XXXX

Coco sat up slowly, looking around the room that she was laying in. Light was streaming in through the window. "Light…" Coco muttered, carefully getting out of bed and walking over clumsily, not used to having legs after such a long time. She laid her hand on the window. "I'm really out…"

"Coco?!" Madison's voice asked, surprised, and there was a crash. Madison had been holding a glass of water, and upon seeing Coco, had dropped it. "Ah, shit." Madison cursed as her fin replaced her legs and she fell to the ground due to the water from the broken glass splashing on her.

Coco hurried over, "Madison!" she said, surprised, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Madison said, "I'm so glad you're okay, though. Are you sure you should be up so soon?"

"I'm okay." Coco smiled a little, "Thank you for saving me. Thank you so much."

"You're my friend, Coco. What did you expect?" Madison beamed.

XXXX

"Is the pie war done?" Kiri poked her head into her apartment building, only to find the place spotless. Raising an eyebrow, she walked in. "Well, this is… weird."

"What is?" Lexia asked from the couch.

"I could have sworn there was a pie fight going on when I tried to walk in here last time." Kiri said, walking into the living room.

"There was." Lexia nodded, "Your point is…?"

"It's clean." Kiri said, her eyes widening, "You never clean!"

Lexia shrugged.

Kiri's eyes narrowed, "What did you do?"

"Why do you assume I did something?!" Lexia asked, laughing.

"Because I know you, Lex." Kiri scowled, "What. Did. You. Do?"

"Called a maid service. Geez." Lexia rolled her eyes.

"And whose money did you use?" Kiri asked.

"Yours. Which means Elik's."

Kiri sighed. "At least I didn't have to clean it. You're dismissed."

"Dismissed? What is this, a military base?" Lexia chuckled, going back to watching TV as Kiri left the living room and walked through the double doors to the kitchen. She sat down at the counter, sighing.

"Ilywd…" she muttered, softly, fingering her necklace. She'd only seen him once, and yet she found herself really wanting to see him again- to find out more about him.

XXXX

"Edur?" Miriella asked, surprised, "You haven't called me in my dreams in a few days." She said.

"That's because there's been no reason to." Edur said, "Now there's a reason."

"You don't just wanna see me?" Miriella asked.

Edur ignored her, "Miriella, this is serious."

"Fine, fine." Miriella said, "Y'old stiff. What's up?"

Edur scowled, "I am not an old stiff."

"You're like 200."

"I am not!"

Miriella stared at him.

"Really. I'm 152."

"Oldddddd!"

"Stop it!"

A moment later, the two of them were both laughing hysterically.

Once they'd calmed down, Miriella spoke up, "Now that I've gotten you to loosen up a bit, why did you call me?"

"Right." Edur said, "Jeredeau has taken control of one of the air children."

"A harpie?" Miriella asked, trying to remember what Edur had stuffed into her brain, "What does this mean?"

"Yes, a harpie, but one of the guardians of the power of Air." Edur explained, "Like you are a guardian of water."

"Oh." Miriella frowned, "So…"

"She has full control over this harpie, and can use her to corrupt the others of the air element. If she gets all of them under her control, she'll be able to take Aria's power over fully like she's done mine." Edur said.

"Aria is…"

"The air spirit." Edur said.

"So, that's a bad thing, right?" Miriella clarified.

"Yes."

"Damn. So what do we do about it?"

XXXX

Milli was standing on top of a telephone pole, eyes shut, concentrating, when suddenly a voice sneered, "Found you," from behind her.

Milli's eyes snapped open and she flew into the air, turning in the process. "Jeredeau." She growled.

The woman smirked, "Miss me, Milli?"

"Of course not." Milli snapped, "How could anyone miss someone as bitchy and ignorant as you?!"

Jeredeau growled, disappearing and reappearing behind Milli, grabbing her arms and twisting them behind her. "Do not talk to me that way."

Milli screamed as Jeredeau started to absorb her power. "L-let go of me!"

"Why should I?" Jeredeau sneered in her ear.

"Let go of her!" Noel shouted, a baseball bat cleaving her over the head. Jeredeau, surprised, let go of Milli. The lightning spirit tumbled towards the ground, landing on the sidewalk sharply. "Milli!" Noel shouted, worried.

"Don't worry about her, water child." Jeredeau growled, "Worry about me first!"

Noel's eyes widened. She'd been hoping the baseball bat to the head would have knocked the spirit out, but Jeredeau was still very much awake, and currently charging for her. Noel started to fly away, Jeredeau giving chase.

XXXX

"Oh no." Edur muttered.

"What is it?" Miriella asked.

"I'm going to wake you up. You have to get to the edge of Tokyo, fast." Edur said.

"Why?!" Miriella asked- already fading.

"One of your fellow water children is in trouble- it's Jeredeau. Hurry!"

Miriella woke up in her bedroom.

XXXX

Noel darted around buildings and over trees, hoping to lose Jeredeau, but the spirit was far too good at keeping up.

"Stop running, water child! It will get you nowhere!" Jeredeau called. Noel increased her speed, but she was starting to run low on power.

"Hyah!" A slash of energy hit Jeredeau, sending the spirit flying backwards. Noel stopped and turned to see Miriella floating a little above her, holding a red axe. "You know, I really don't like you." She told Jeredeau.

"The feeling is mutual." Jeredeau growled at her, reorienting herself and charging up a blast that sent Miriella flying into Noel. The two went flying through the window of an apartment building, knocking into the couch of the living room of the apartment that they'd landed in.

"Get out of here." Miriella hissed to Noel, "Hurry. I'll take care of Jeredeau."

"But-" Noel stammered.

"Go!" Miriella shouted, flying out of the window. Noel hurried out the other side of the building, and back towards where she'd left Milli.

XXXX

"Back so soon?" Jeredeau asked Miriella as she flew back over.

"I won't be beaten that easily." Miriella said, "And I'm angry now."

"Hm." Jeredeau vanished, reappearing below Miriella and grabbing her legs.

"Hey, let go!" Miriella shouted, surprised, before screaming as Jeredeau did the same to her that she'd done to Milli earlier.

A moment later, Jeredeau dropped the now-unconscious Miriella to the ground and flew away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wheeeeee! I finished it! More Ilywd information, Rihito and Michal (who, by the way, do live underwater, yes. That will be explained, I promise.) and Jeredeau's back! Yay for plot!

So, I'll try and have the next one out sooner than this one, I'm just SUPER BUSY lately because of my stupid senior paper. But once that's over I'll be in super-update mode, promise. And it's due next week.

Review please!


	27. Chapter 26

"How's your leg?" Caren asked Aryl, coming into the bedroom only to find Aryl quickly gathering her things.

"Much better!" Arul grinned, 'I'm ready to get out of here as soon as we can. Prefereably before my mom gets home from work."

"You don't want to say goodbye?" Caren asked, surprised.

Aryl looked over at the calander, "It's Friday. It'll have been a bad day. Rather not."

Caren raised an eyebrow.

Aryl went back to gathering stuff and began to explain, "Friday is the day her client reports come in. It was always my least favorite day of the week when I was younger because she was always such a bitch when she came home."

"Oh." Caren said.

Aryl picked up her purse and called Corbin over. The raccoon hopped up onto her head. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, but how are we bringing Corbin back?" Caren asked, confused.

"Oh, we're not swimming back." Aryl smirked, "I ordered us special transportation with my mom's credit card." She glanced at her watch, "Should be here by now. C'mon!"

Aryl dragged Caren outside to where a limo was waiting for the two girls.

"Now we ride back in style." Aryl grinned.

Caren laughed and the two girls hurried into the limo.

XXXX

"Kiri?" Rilene walked into the kitchen. Kiri looked up from the counter and over to the water demon.

"Hello, Rilene. Is something wrong?" Kiri asked.

"I'd like to learn to make a human form." Rilene said, "But I don't want to ask Moiyu or Jay. Could you help me?"

"Sure." Kiri smiled at her, "We can start tomorrow."

"Thank you!" Rilene smiled, grateful.

Kiri continued to smile until she was drawn out of her conversation with Rilene by Lexia frantically shouting her name.

Jumping off her chair, she ran through the double doors to the living room to see HJay carrying the unconscious and cruised Miriella into the room.

"Miriella!" Kiri shouted, running to the garnet warrior's side.

"She has a pulse but it's weak. Looks like she fell from pretty high." Jay said, carefully laying her down on the couch.

"But she's in her warrior form. We can fly in this form. She must have been attacked…" Kiri frowned.

"I'll go look around." Lexis said, "See what I can find."

Kiri shook her head, "Not alone." She ordered, "It's not safe. Take Madison."

"But Madison won't leave Coco's side." Lexia said, "Even if she is awake now."

"God damn it. Aryl needs to get back pronto." Kiri grumbled, "Jay, Moiyu, go with Lexia. Stay in human form."

The three nodded and left the house.

"Can I help?" Rilene asked.

"Yeah. Go get a warm, damp washcloth." Kiri told the young water demon, who nodded and quickly hurried into the kitchen.

Kiri turned back to Miriella, "Stay with us, Mir…" she murmured.

XXXX

Rayza walked through the halls of the school Sara taught at, looking for Sara's classroom. She finally found it and was able to distinguish it by the teacher that was alternating between classrooms, keeping an eye on both.

"Excuse me." She said, "Do you know Sara?"

"Yes." The teacher nodded, "She ran off rather hurriedly to the bathroom."

"Yes, she's very sick." Rayza frowned, "Could you alert whoever needs to know so I can bring her home?" Rayza asked the teacher.

The teacher nodded, "That's fine. I hope she feels better."

"Me too." Rayza nodded.

XXXX

"See anything unusual at all?" Lexia asked, looking around.

"Nothing." Moiyu sighed, "Nothing unusual at all."

"Damn it. That means whoever attacked Mir is long gone." Lexia sighed.

"I suppose so." Moiyu nodded, also sighing.

"Back to the apartment, then." Lexia said, turning around.

They only walked for a couple of minutes before they heard a loud voice call from behind them, "Hey you three!" Turning, they saw Esen and Tadewi standing there. Esen had his arms crossed, and Tadewi's were on her hips.

"Yes?" Lexia raised an eyebrow.

"What are three water demons doing in Tokyo?" Esen asked.

"What? I'm no water demon!" Lexia snapped.

"Well, you sure smell like one." Tadewi crinkled her nose.

Lexia growled. No one else was on the street. "Want proof so badly, harpie?" she scowled, "Then fine!" Blue light surrounded her and she transformed, landing triumphantly.

Esen and Tadewi's eyes widened.

"Well, that's weird…" Tadewi murmered, "You smelled demon until you transformed…"

Lexia put her hands on her hips, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't even know." Tadewi sighed.

Lexia blinked.

XXXX

Edur paced in his cloud, immensely worried about Miriella. Suddenly, Jeredeau appeared.

"Hello, my dear." Jeredeau said, looking bored.

"What did you do to Miriella?!" Edur snapped at the spirit, arms crossed, pissed.

"Miriella? Oh, that water child? I absorbed her power, of course." Jeredeua smirked, "What else would I do?"

"You… bitch!" Edur growled, clenching his hands.

Jeredeau's eyes widened, "What do you think you're doing?! You can't break free from me!"

Suddenly, the binds holding Edur to Jeredeau snapped.

"I will NEVER be your slave again. Ever."

And the snowstorm stopped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short chapter and after such a long wait and what do I have to say for myself?

I've been slightly way too addicted to writing Fated. That's why.

But several new things in this chapter. Plot is COMING.


	28. Chapter 27

"Come on, Miriella…" Kiri muttered softly as she sat by the couch where Miriella was laying. The girl was in a dream-like state, never stirring, but not quite restful at the same time.

"She still out?" Lexia asked, frowning.

Kiri nodded, "Unfortunately."

"I'm so worried…" Lexia said, softly.

"Don't be. She'll be fine."

Surprised, Kiri and Lexia turned to face the person who had just appeared in the room. His black hair hung shaggily to his shoulders and his eyes were so black the pupils could hardly be seen. He was standing there, smirking, one hand in his pocket, the other lazily at his side.

Kiri jumped up, ready to transform.

"Calm yourself, water babe." He said, "I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"Who are you?" Lexia asked.

"And why the hell did you call me 'water babe'?!" Kiri shrieked.

"M'name's Orfio." He said, calmly, dark eyes watching them, "I believe my counterpart had been causing some problems, so feel lucky- I came out of hiding to help you two only because she'd in Edur's favor," he pointed to Miriella, "And you two are rather on the beautiful side."

Lexia blushed and Kiri crossed her arms, "Taken." She spat.

"Ilywd will be disappointed to hear that." Orfio said, walking over to Miriella.

Kiri felt her heart speed up, "Y-you know Ilywd?"

"Sure. He's my attendant, after all. Good friend of the Panthalassa clan- who are good friends of mine." Orfio said.

"Oh…" Kiri said, "Wait, what are you doing to Miriella?!"

Orfio's hand was glowing black and laid on her stomach.

"Waking her up." He said.

XXXX

"Miriella…"

Miriella looked around, "Who's there?"

"Miri—"

"Who are you?!" Miriella shouted.

The voice was fading. "Wake… Miriella…"

"No! Don't go!" Miriella shouted.

The voice was gone.

XXXX

"Damn." Orfio removed his hand, "Jeredeau did a better job than I thought."

"Jeredeau did this?!" Kiri asked, surprised.

"I said that, babe." Orfio said.

"Don't call me babe!" Kiri snapped.

Lexia intervened, "You said your counterpart. Jeredeau is your counterpart?"

"Well, we're opposing elements." Orgio said, like it was obvious.

Lexia raised an eyebrow.

Orfio sighed, "Do you know anything?" he asked, sarcastic, "We're spirits- minor elements. Me, Edur, Milli, and Jeredeau. I know this was explained to you at some point. Jeredeau and I are opposites- we're both minor, the only two minor opposing."

"Oh. See, well all you had to do was explain it." Lexia said.

Orfio rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I can't fix the damage done alone." He said, "And I have to go or Jeredeau'll here in like ten minutes with plans to kill me, and probably all of you as well."

"So, what do we do?" Lexia asked.

"Let her rest. I'll get in touch when I know more." He shimmered and a moment later was gone.

After a moment of silence, Lexia turned to Kiri, "So, who's Ilywd?"

XXXX

Edur flew through downtown Tokyo, reversing the damage his snowstorm had done. The snow had stopped and was melting quickly. He needed to finish as fast as he could and then get to this snow realm tso that he could recover his strength. He also needed to find Miriella and make sure she was okay, and—

"Edur!"

His thoughts were cut off by someone slamming into him and embracing him despite the fact that he was a good 50 feet in the air.

"Milli!" he said, surprised.

"When I felt you escape, I came as fast as I could. I'm so sorry I couldn't save that girl- Jeredeay was coming after me and she saved Noel and I. Come on, you need to rest." Milli said, wrapping her hand around his wrist.

"Wait, I have to finish reversing-"

"No time for that! It'll melt on it's own."

The scenery around them shifted and a moment later, they were in Milli's lightning realm.

"Come on." Milli walked the exhausted spirit over to a couch. Edur coolapsed down onto it and Milli smiled, "I feel like I'm raising you again." She said, softly, "Sleep, Edur. We'll talk when you're rested."

Edur couldn't protest.

XXXX

"What?!" Aryl shrieked. She and Caren had gotten back to the apartment only to find it in what could be called practical chaos.

"She's in the guest room where Coco was if you want to see her." Kiri said, "Coco's staying with Madison in the den now."

Aryl nodded and rushed off.

"I should go see Coco." Caren said, "We kind of knew each other before this whole… thing."

Kiri nodded and headed towards the kitchen while Caren walked towards the den.

Suddenly, as she was sitting on one the bar stools in the kitchen, her eyes flew open in shock and surprise as power returned to the Topaz princess's position."

"Uya?" She murmered. "No. The bracelet must have made it's way back to the Indian Ocean, which means… new warrior princess." Kiri's eyes widened.

XXXX

Sara glanced at Rayza, "How long until this works?" she asked.

The Princess should be born right away." Rayza said, "She's been waiting, after all. Any minute." Sure enough, an orange light appeared, forming into the shape of a small mermaid. Sara caught her in her arms.

The small new orange-finned mermaid had long orange hair and orange eyes. She opened them and yawned.

"Sara, what took you so long?" she asked, softly.

Sara hugged her close, "I'm so sorry."

XXXX

"You know, for such a shitty week, the birth of a new mermaid is a rather good thing." Lexia said. She, Madison, Coco, Caren, Kiri and Aryl were sitting in Kiri's living room, "It's like a sigh that things will turn up soon."

"Yeah." Kiri said, "At the same time, though, the poor girl's being born right into the middle of this mess."

"True." Caren said, "Should we go greet her?"

"No, we need to stay here." Kiri said, "More than likely, she'll be brought to the surface world. It's not safe underwater."

Caren nodded.

"Speaking of." Coco spoke up, "What's happened since I've been captured?"

The warrior mermaids (and Caren) proceeded to launch into an explanation.

"Wow…" Coco said, "How could so much happen?"

"Most of that's happened in the last month." Kiri admitted, "The world may as well be going into turmoil."

Coco fell silent.

XXXX

When Edur woke up, he sat up, glancing around. Milli smiled at him from across the room, "Feeling better?" she asked.

"Much,: Edur nodded, standing and walking over. Milli and Noel were sitting at a table.

"Hello." Noel said to him.

"You're Noel, right?" Edur asked.

"Yes. Milli's told me about you." Noel said, "It's nice to finally meet you."

"You as well." Edur said.

Milli shut her eyes, "Good. Most of your power seems to have returned."

Edur sat down, "Thanks, Mil."

"No problem." Milli smiled.

Silence for a moment. "Milli, did you ever find your daughter?" Edur asked.

Pain flashed across Milli'a face for a split second.

"Yes, we found her." Noel said, "But it's been a very long time. Milli's afraid to approach her."

"She's been frozen, Mil, it hasn't been that long to her. You need to go see her." Edur said.

Milli shook her head, "I will watch her from afar."

"Fine." Edur sighed, "How's Miriella?"

"Unconscious. Orfio attempted to wake her earlier, but seems to have failed." Milli said.

"Orfio?" Edur's eyes widened, "He came out of hiding?"

"Well, you like the girl, don't you?" Milli raised an eyebrow, "You know Orfio will do anything to make you happy."

Edur sighed.

Milli smiled, "Jeredeau never did fit in with the three of us, did she?"

"Nope." Edur said, "You and Orfio may as well have been my parents, but Jeredeaus was always on her own."

Milli patted him on the head, "Call Orfio my husband again, Edur, and I will punch you so hard you'll be out for months, my surrogate son or not."

Edur laughed and Noel giggled.

XXXX

Sara cradled the maybe-six-looking new mermaid in her arms as she swam back towards Japan, Rayza at her side.

Uya had raised her- was practically her sister. Sara would do the same with this new one. Sara would never allow the same thing that happened to Uya happen to the new Topaz warrior.

Rayza clipped the topaz bracelet on the girl's wrist, "Do you have a name?" she asked the girl.

She shook her head, "Mommy told me she wanted Sara to name me."

Mommy, of course, referred to Uya, who would have watched over the new mermaid until she could be born.

"Seira." Sara said, "Your name is Seira."

Seira smiled, "I like it. Thank you, onee-chan."

Sara felt a pang of love and hugged the girl, "Come on, Seira. Let's go home."

XXXX

"A new mermaid?" Luchia repeated, surprised.

Lexia had come by the beach to find Hanon and Luchia watching Kaito suref. After a quick explanation, Lexia told them about the new Topaz princess.

"Yes." Lexia nodded, "None of us have seen her yet- Kiri said she'll most likely be brought to the surface world anyway."

Hanon nodded.

Luchia gazed back out at the ocean, "It's difficult to believe how dangerous the water is right now." She frowned.

"If you're worried about Kaito, don't be." Lexia said, "He's safe."

Luchia smiled, "Thank you."

XXXX

"Sara!" Tadewi and Esen jumped up upon seeing the orange haired girl carrying a six year old and walking into her apartment building. Esen soared down, Tadewi on his tail, and through the door, "Sara!"

She turned and smiled, "Hey."

"Who's this?" Tadewi asked, landing.

"This is Seira, the new Topaz princess. Seira, this is Tadewi and Esen, two of my best friends." Sara introduced everyone.

Seira waved, "Hello."

"Hi there!" Tadewi beamed, "You're such a cutie!"

Seira smiled as well, "Thank you."

"I want to get her upstairs." Sara said, "She was just born and nees her rest."

Tadewi nodded, "Okay. Meet us on the roof once you've put Seira to bed?"

"Will do." Sara smiled, before stepping into the elevator.

XXXX

Edur flew up to Kiri's apartment building, hesitating upon reaching the door.

'_Come on. Just knock.'_ He tried to tell himself, but yet, found his body practically immobilized.

That's when Orfio appeared next to him. "Yo."

Edur jumped, "Geez! Stop that!" he shouted, surprised.

Orfio laughed, "Going to see your girlfriend, kid?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Edur said, turning away from him.

Milli appeared on Edur's other side, "Oh, you're denying it! So cute!"

"Ah! Stop doing that!!" Edur shouted.

Milli and Orfio both laughed at him.

"What are you two doing here?" Edur sighed.

"Well, Orfio couldn't wake Miriella alone." Milli explained, "So I figured if all three of us try, it had to work."

Edur glanced at the two, "Really?"

Orfio ruffled Edur's snow white hair, "Yeah."

Edur scowled, trying to get his hair back in place as Milli knocked for him.

Kiri appeared at the door a minute later and blinked.

"Hey, babe. Mind if we pop in?" Orfio smirked, clearly enraging her.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Kiri snapped.

Orfio chuckled.

Milli smiled, "I'm Milli. That's Orfio and Edur. We'd like to try and wake your friend."

Kiri's eyes widened, "Alright." She said, letting them into the house. She led them down the hallway to the guest room that Miriella was in. Milli and Orfio went to go stand on either side of the girl, and Edur at her head.

Milli spoke, "You know what to do, right?" she asked Edur.

Edur nodded, "Yeah."

Milli nodded back. Her hands glowed yellow and she laid them on top of Miriella's stomach. Orfio's hands glowed black and he laid them on top of her's.

Edur shut his eyes. His entire body began to glow white as he laid his hands on the sides of Miriella's head, entering her mind.

"Be careful." Milli murmered.

"He'll be fine." Orfio assured her.

Milli smiled.

XXXX

Edur landed deep with Miriella's mind. It was a dark abyss, seeming to stretch on for miles and miles.

"Miriella!" he cupped his hands around his mouth and called out, but got no answer.

He began to fly through the darkness, looking for the girl had had become so close to him in such a little amount of time, continuing to call her name out at random intervals.

There!

Down on the ground was a prone, red haired figure, lying face down.

Edur soared down, landing smoothly on what seemed like nothing, and turned her over. He tried to check her pulse, but couldn't seem to find it.

Edur clutched her to his chest, "No…" he muttered.

Her eyes opened, "Geez, I can't even rest in my own mind?" she asked, tired.

Edur's eyes widened and he pulled away from her, "You're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive!" Miriella snapped, "You don't expect me to croak that easily, do you?!"

Edur breathed a sigh of relief.

Miriella carefully reached a hand up to the side of his face, "Why did you come?"

Edur laid his on top of her's, "I can't stop worrying about you. I'm free from Jeredeau now."

"You are?" Miriella asked, surprised, "How?!"

"When she told me what she did to you, I was just so pissed… I broke her hold, stopped the snowstorm and came as soon as I could."

"I want to wake up, but I'm just so tired…" Miriella said.

"I know." Edur said. He held her as his body began to glow again.

"What are you doing?!" Miriella asked, surprised.

"Giving you some of my energy. Jeredeau drained you." Edur said.

"But-!"

"No buts." Edur silenced her.

He finished the energy transfer and opened his eyes, "There. Now wake up."

Miriella didn't do so. Instead, she leaned up and planted her lips on his.

Edur's eyes widened.

She pulled away a second later, "Thank you." Then she faded and vanished from his arms. Edur stood up and shut his eyes, leaving her mind.

Milli caught him as he passed out upon reentering his body. "Stupid kid. He gave her too much energy." She sighed.

Orfio shook his head, "Babe, you got somewhere he can rest for a bit?" he asked Kiri.

Kiri seethed, "Living room." She pointed. Orfio took Edur from Milli and went to lay him down. Milli stayed by Miriella's side. Kiri walked around to her other side, "Is she gonna wake up?"

"Any minute now." Milli nodded.

Sure enough, Miriella's eyes fluttered open. "Where's Edur?" she spoke immediately.

"Resting." Milli said, "He'll be fine, dear, and he'll come to see you when he wakes up."

Miriella nodded.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Miriella." Kiri said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Kiri?!" Miriella asked, surprised.

"Yeah. Lexia found you and brought you back here." Kiri nodded.

"Where's Rina?!" Miriella asked, starting to panic just slightly.

"Rina?" Kiri asked, confused.

"Oh no! She's…"

Milli cut Miriella off, "I will go and find her now. I will drop Orfio and Edur off in my realm, and then go find Rina for you. She'll be fine." Milli stood up.

"Thank you for helping me." Miriella said.

"You're in Edur's favor, dear. Why wouldn't we help?" Milli giggled, before leaving the room.

A moment later, a bright flash of light signified the three spirits had left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I really hope this makes up for the short ones!!! I really like writing Milli when she's around Edur and Orfio, and Orfio in general is just awesome to write.

Quick explanation on those three- Edur's father thought himself incapable of raising a son, so he asked Milli and Orfio to take care of Edur for him. Milli agreed, and Orfio ended up agreeing later on. Edur took on the spirit role at a rather young age- he was only a little over 22- and so Milli and Orfio helped him out a lot- he's very close to the two of them. As he said, they may as well have been his parents except for the fact that the two of them have no romantic feelings for each other whatsoever, and never have.

And if anyone says they do, Milli will punch them.

So, I'm trying to think of a way to get reader involvement up. Any suggestions? I want the readers to be involved in this story- to feel like they're a part of it, because they really are. I take every idea and every question posed in a review to heart, and I think about it, and sometimes they develop into new ideas which develop into new twists, which make a better story.

So, review with suggestions, with comments, with a single word, I don't care, just please review, pleeeease!! ^^;;

Yes, I am groveling. I'm slightly (very) addicted to reviews.

Next one shouldn't take too long. Thanks for readinggggg!!

Also, gyarrrrgh! My internet's down again for the second time today! It came back up for like an HOUR earlier, and now it's down. I have to wait until it gets fixed before I can post this. Here's to hoping!


	29. Chapter 28

Kiri walked along the beach, just out of the reach of the waves. It was barely 5 AM, and the sky was slowly lightening in the distance. She shut her eyes and let the soft sea breeze blow her hair around.

"Kiri?"

Kiri's eyes snapped open and she looked towards the speaker.

"Elik…" Kiri spoke, surprised.

Elik smiled at her, "What are you doing out here so early?"

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." Kiri walked towards him, "I thought you were at work…"

"The game's going through another test- of the level my boss made us add." Elik said, "I was just taking a walk while it was going on- unfortunately, I can't come home this time."

"That's alright." Kiri smiled a little, "Do what you have to."

"Thanks, babe." Elik drew her close. "I'm surprised to find you at the beach- I didn't think you liked the water."

"I don't." Kiri lied, "But it was quiet down here." Kiri shrugged, "I'm not touching it."

Elik chuckled, "True, true."

Kiri smiled.

Elik glanced at his watch. "Damn, I'd better get back." He kissed her, "If this test goes well, I should be back home in about a week. Are your friends going to have cleared out by then?"

"I can't promise anything." Kiri chuckled, "But I'll do my best. Good luck."

"Thanks." Elik said, squeezing her before jogging away. Kiri watched him go, before suddenly, something grabbed her ankle and pulled her off the rock they'd been standing on and into the water. As her form switched to her mermaid form, the diamond on her bracelet began to glow in anticipation of a transformation, but her 'captor' put his hands up in defense.

"Hey, hey, I just didn't want your boyfriend to see me!" he said, laughing.

"Ilywd!" Kiri shouted, surprised.

Ilywd smiled.

"Look, with me and Elik- it's not what it-"

Ilywd cut her off, "It's okay, I get it. We'll just be friends for now. That's fine."

Kiri frowned.

Ilywd raised an eyebrow, "You don't want to be friends?" he asked, "I mean, I can leave you alone, if that's what you-"

Kiri interrupted HIM this time, "No, no, please don't."

Ilywd smiled, "Good, because I can't say it would have been easy to leave you alone."

Kiri blushed a little. "So, what are you doing here?" she changed the subject.

"Actually, Orfio wanted me to check on that girl- Miriella?" Ilwyd answered, "Edur's been bugging him, and since he's literally tied to his bed in Milli's realm, Edur can't check himself. So, it falls onto my shoulders." Ilywd smiled, "Not that I'm complaining, since I got to see you, after all."

"Miriella's fine. She's recovering smoothly- still sleeping a lot, but otherwise perfectly fine." Kiri said, blushing a little.

Ilwyd didn't seem to notice, "Good," he smiled again, "Thanks for telling me."

"Of course." Kiri smiled back.

XXXX

Aryl stretched as she woke up. It was her turn on Kiri's couch instead of the floor, and she'd slept significantly better because of it. One guest room was Miriella's room now, and Rina slept on the floor in there. The three water demons shared the other guest room. Coco and Madison shared the den- two comfortable recliners were their beds. Kiri, of course, slept in her and Elik's bedroom, and then Lexia, Aryl, and Caren shared the living room.

A knock on the door made Aryl groan and climb off the couch, step over Caren's sleeping form- the girl slept even later than Aryl did, and that was saying something- and swing the door open. Rayza was standing there.

"Hey." She smiled. There was an idol mermaid around Kiri's age standing behind her with a girl of about six that Aryl recognized to be the new topaz princess in her arms. "I just wanted to introduce you guys to Sara and Seira. Is everyone awake?"

"Not a clue." Aryl let them in, "I just woke up myself, and I know Caren's still sleeping. Lexia's probably awake, but I'd have to check on the others." She shut the door behind them, "By the way, I'm Aryl. I'm the amethyst warrior." She smiled at the two orange mermaids in the room.

"It's nice to meet you." Sara smiled. Seira smiled as well, as Sara put her down on the ground.

Aryl clapped her hands together, "Well, I guess I'll go get the others." She said, "Hang out wherever- Kiri won't mind." With that, the warrior princess walked down the hall.

XXXX

A few minutes later found the mermaids practically stampeding into the room to see Seira. She giggled, quite happy with the attention, as they coddled her. Eventually they cleared out, leaving Madison and Coco with the little girl. Coco was still recovering from her capture, so playing with the girl was cheering her up, and Madison loved kids- always had. Sara, Aryl, Lexia, and Rayza ended up sitting in the living room, talking.

"So, how many princesses is it now that we've gathered?" Lexia asked.

Aryl began counting off on her fingers, but paused, "I don't have enough fingers. Damn."

Rayza giggled and rolled her eyes, "We've found 12. Actually, there's only two more missing, if I'm right."

"And Rina's was with Miriella, so we've technically found 13. Ooh, bad luck." Aryl laughed.

Lexia thought for a moment, "Then we only have one to find." She said, "And then we've got the force to take down Gaito."

"Gaito's not really our problem at the moment." Rayza spoke, "Jeredeau is. If we don't take her down, then there's no real reason to take down Gaito- since she'll destroy us anyway. You SAW what she did to Miriella."

"Three elements had to step in to fix that." Lexia frowned, "I guess you're right. But do we have the force to stop her?"

Rayza spoke up again, "Alone, no." she said, "But I have friends who might be able to help."

Lexia raised an eyebrow, and Rayza smiled, "I'm actually friends with one harpie, one centaur, and one half-dragon." She said, "And they've all been rallying their troops, so to speak, for awhile now, just as I've been trying to gather the mermaids."

"So, in other words…"

"Pretty soon, we might have a full fledged army to go up against Jeredeau."

XXXX

"LET ME GO." Edur snapped at Milli who just shrugged and turned back to her book. Edur was tied down to his bed, and was struggling quite a bit at the restraints. "I've recovered just fine, now let me go!"

Milli threw a blast of lightning at him out of nowhere, and he didn't get an ice shield up in time, "Oh really? You've recovered? Orfio and I trained you better than that, and your instincts only falter when you're low on energy. If you don't shut up and get some sleep right now, I swear I will make your attachment to that bed permanent."

Edur's eyes widened, seeing the no nonsense look in his surrogate mother's eyes before immediately deciding to go to sleep- or at least to try to.

Milli smirked, and stood up, shutting her book and leaving the room. Noel was waiting outside.

"Something has you quite on edge." Noel said, crossing her arms.

"I'm fine." Milli shook her head.

"If you were fine, Milli, you wouldn't have snapped at him like that. I know you well, and you're not usually this tense. What's wrong?" Noel asked.

Milli sighed, knowing her old friend saw right through her, "I can't find Lycoris."

Noel's eyes widened, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen her in awhile."

"She was in that town with the other mermaids last time I checked on her, but with Edur and everything, I hadn't looked. She's GONE, Noel, and I can't find her!" Milli said.

"I'll go look now." Noel said, "Teleport me to Japan."

"Are you sure? Jeredeau could-"

Noel interrupted Milli, "I'm sure. Now teleport me."

Milli smiled, "Thank you," and teleported the girl away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-deep breath- Geez. Anyway, this chapter was HELL to write. It just wouldn't write at all. Anyway, I've got a pretty good idea of where the next one's going, so it shouldn't take as long.

On a different note, I've got a justintv account now, and I'm hoping to have some reader/author chats. I'm actually gonna do one Thursday night around… let's say 9, eastern time. Hopefully, I'll be able to get the Fated chapter out tomorrow and let those readers know as well. Anyway, if it changes, check my FFN profile- it'll be there, along with a link to the page.

Review?


	30. Chapter 29

"Gahhhhhhhh!" Kiri took broken pencil number five and threw it at the wall, narrowly missing Rayza's head. Rayza was on the phone with someone, trying to get someone to come somewhere- Kiri didn't know details.

"Watch it!" the emerald warrior snapped, pulling the pencil out of where it was now embedded in the wall and tossing it at Kiri. Kiri sighed and grabbed another pencil to continue working on her list.

Her "list" was a list of everyone she knew what could help fight Jeredeau. It started with her friends, the other warrior mermaids that she knew, continued to the idols, then to Jay, Moiyu and Rilene. From there, Rayza had listed off the names of her friends that were planning on helping, and then the elements.

It was, all in the all, a rather even list. Kiri hoped it would be enough to stop Jeredeau.

"Avira, you're the absolute best." Kiri finally heard Rayza say, snapping her out of her not-quite-a-daydream. Rayza hung up and turned to Kiri, "Avira and a few harpies will be here tomorrow. Two are, apparently, already here. Unfortunately one of their force has gone missing and two are out of touch looking for her. All of the others will be here tomorrow."

Kiri grinned, "Awesome!" She made a mark on her list and then put her pencil down, "Okay, I have to get out of the this house." She smiled at Rayza, "I'm gonna go run."

"Kay." Rayza nodded, drifting off as she dialed another number, "Hey, Pyrois?"

XXXX

Kiri made her way down the street, jogging slowly. She needed to clear her head- Elik, Ilywd, and all this crap with Jeredeau- it was too much for a brain to handle.

She told herself that for the ten minutes she'd spend jogging that she wasn't going to think about any of it.

It didn't work.

"Kiri!" Orfio appeared, making Kiri stop suddenly and fall backwards.

"Did you HAVE to?!" Kiri shouted, glad the street was empty and taking his offered hand of help, "What?"

"We found Rina." Orfio said.

Kiri's eyes widened, "Is she okay?!"

Orfio nodded, "Milli's going to bring her over."

"Wait." Kiri turned to Orfio, "I thought it was too dangerous for you to leave your realm? And you called me Kiri!" Kiri's eyes widened.

Orfio's mouth turned to a smirk, "You're too smart, bitch."

His hair elongated and turned white, his eyes faded to a light blue and his features turned feminine.

"Jeredeau!" Kiri shouted as the spirit grabbed her arms.

"Shh," Jeredeau said, holding Kiri still, "Sleep."

Kiri struggled, but slowly drifted to sleep. Jeredeau swung the warrior over her shoulder and vanished.

Noel, who had been standing down the street, cursed loudly, "We're in trouble."

XXXX

Aryl peered out the window of Kiri's bedroom. Caren was laying on the bed and Miriella was pacing.

"They had to have found Rina by now!" Miriella said, stopping and growling with annoyance.

"If we knew how to get in touch with them, we should, Miriella." Caren frowned.

Aryl walked over to Miriella, "I'm sure she's fine, Miri."

"Why aren't they back yet?" Miriella asked, obviously upset.

Aryl threw a worried glance at Caren as she hugged Miriella. Caren snuck out of the room and headed to the living room where Lexia was sitting. 'Hey."

Lexia looked up, "Oh, hey."

"Any word from Orfio or Milli about Rina?" Caren asked.

Lexia shook her head, "Nothing. How's Miriella?"

"Worried." Caren sighed, "Maybe one of us should go look?"

Lexia shook her head, "Too dangerous. We'll go once we've got our whole army here."

Caren sighed and nodded, "So, what are you working on?"

"Schoolwork." Lexia grumbled, "With the snow gone, classes start up again in a week."

Caren grimaced. "Oh."

"Yep." Lexia sighed.

"I'll let you get to it, then." Caren waved and left, heading towards the guest room, but she was stopped by Rayza.

"Have you seen Kiri?" Rayza asked, frowning.

Caren shook her head.

Rayza cursed, "She left to go jogging awhile ago and she hasn't come back yet."

Caren's eyes widened, "I'll get Aryl and we'll go look for her."

"Be careful." Rayza frowned.

Caren nodded, "We will. Aryl!" she ran down the hall.

Aryl poked her head out of Kiri's room, "Hmm?"

"We have to go look for Kiri. Transform, c'mon." Caren said.

Aryl's bracelet began to glow and she nodded, "Sure!"

Caren nodded as well, and Miriella walked out, her bracelet pulsing with light.

Rayza practically read the girl's mind, "No, Miriella, you're not going."

"I'm not sitting around here anymore." Miriella said sternly, "I'm completely recovered and I want to go."

Rayza frowned.

"It's okay." Aryl said, "Miri should come. Come on."

Miriella grinned at her friend. The three transformed and hurried out the door to look for Kiri.

XXXX

Noel wasn't sure what to do. First, she had no idea where Lycoris could be, but had a sinking suspicion something similar had happened to her as what had happened to Kiri. Second, Jeredeau was loose and had kidnapped at least one mermaid, likely more. Third, she needed to get in touch with the real Orfio and wasn't sure how, beyond yelling at the sky and hoping he heard.

Suddenly she noticed movement about her and looked up. Two warrior mermaids and an idol were flying overhead, scanning the ground. Noel's eyes widened and she moved swiftly under an overhang so they wouldn't notice her and watched them carefully.

Sure enough, yes, that purple haired idol was her sister. Great.

Nothing against Caren, of course, but while Noel had been hiding out with Milli, she'd neglected to get in touch. Caren probably hated her.

Noel waited until they were gone, then transformed herself, taking to the air. It was time to find Orfio, even if she did have to look like an idiot while shouting obscenities to the sky.

XXXX

"_Mistress?"_

_Jeredeau looked up from what she was doing, "Yes, dear?"_

"_Orfio's here to see you." She bowed. _

"_Thank you." Jeredeau nodded. _

_Orfio strode in, "Hello." He said calmly._

"_Ah, my dear counterpart." Jeredeau stood up, her long skirt swishing around her ankles. _

"_Have you given any thought to what I asked you?" Orfio asked, walking to the large window and looking out at her realm. _

"_Of course I have." Jeredeau came up beside him, "But I don't see a reason to."_

"_If you don't choose one now, someone random will get your powers when you die." Orfio said. _

"_I've been around a long time, Orfio." Jeredeau said, "I'm not dying anytime soon."_

"_Edur's 22 and even he's chosen who gets his powers." Orfio spoke, still calm, but seeming to be losing it._

"_Edur's young and had you as a father." Jeredeau spoke as if it was an insult._

_Orfio lost it, slamming his hand down on the windowsill, "Damn it, Jeredeau! Haven't you learned yet that we're not invincible?! You SAW how Jas died!"_

"_Jasvinder was a fool. Not only did he fall in love with a human, he got himself killed because of her." Jeredeau said. _

_Orfio walked away from the window, clenching a hand. _

"_What?" Jeredeau asked him, crossing her arms. _

"_You're beyond help."_

XXXX

Katiya shut her eyes as she stood on top of a roof in downtown Tokyo. After an alert by a friend of hers she'd high tailed (no pun intended) to Tokyo and was now watching for signs of trouble.

She had no idea that the trouble she was keeping an eye out for was about to appear right in front of her face. A trio of mermaids were flying straight toward what could only be described as a portal, but they didn't seem to see it.

"Watch out!" Katiya shouted, taking to the air and swooping down, slamming into Caren, and then effectively into Aryl and Miriella, knocking them off course. They all flew up, obviously either angry or annoyed, ready to attack. Katiya crossed her arms, "I'm not trying to hurt you. You were about to fly into an element's realm."

The three mermaids blinked.

"We were?" Aryl asked, confused.

Katiya nodded, "Light, by the looks of it."

"Shit! She almost tricked us!" Caren cursed.

Jeredeau flew out of the portal, "Yes, and if this meddler hadn't been in the way, I would have!" she sent a bolt of energy at Katiya, and the opal princess had to drop towards the ground to avoid it. Aryl and Miriella stared at Katiya in shock- they hadn't even been aware of an opal princess in the first place. Katiya's bracelet, which had a small opal in the middle and was made of pearls, began to glow and she was surrounded in a pale white light. When it cleared, she was in an upgraded version of a warrior mermaid costume, with a twin swallow tails coming off the back, wearing gauntlets and holding a microphone in one hand.

Miriella's eyes widened, "No way…!"

"I'm going to get the others." Caren said, flying at top speed back towards the apartment. Aryl pointed her gun at Jeredeau, and another white-in-color princess flew over, quickly recognized by Aryl as Anayis from the way that Lexia had described her.

"Katiya!" Anayis shouted. She was wearing a long white dress with sleeveless top and a low neck, and in her hands was a bow and arrow. She also had a microphone, though it was clipped onto her belt.

"Two?!" Miriella shouted.

"Two WHAT?" Aryl asked her, so caught up with the battle that she had no idea what was going on.

"Two princesses that were thought to be DEAD!" Miriella shouted, "They vanished before our powers were split!" she pointed, "Look! They're both idols and warriors!"

Aryl looked and noticed that YES, Miriella WAS right. "Holy shit."

The two were so distracted that they were caught off guard by a light blast, flying backwards.

"Crap!" Anayis cursed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know that's a horrible place to stop the chapter. The next chapter will be the battle with Jeredeau. Sorry this took so long.

Katiya belongs to Awesome Rapidash with a few alterations by me. I hope she's okay, Rapid-chan!

I'm doing another live chat tomorrow at 7 Eastern time. Check the link in my profile! Be there!

Review!


	31. Chapter 30

Aryl slammed backwards into the wall of a building, groaning as she tumbled towards the ground below her. Miriella managed to catch herself, just barely, before she would have flown over the same building, and stood shakily on the roof, trying to catch her breath as she coughed.

Katiya growled and threw a punch towards Jeredeau. Unfortunately, the energy summoned to her gauntlets bounced right off Jeredeau and the light-element threw the mermaid backwards with a flick of her hand. Anayis caught her friend before she could slam into anything hard.

Aryl struggled up to her feet, gasping as a sharp pain shot through her probably-broken ankle. She lifted herself into the air so she didn't have to stand on her hurt leg and drew her gun out, concentrating on calling extra energy to it. She sent the blast off towards Jeredeau, and it clipped her in the shoulder. The light spirit turned, a glare on her face.

"Did you expect that to hurt?" she asked, incredulous.

"Yes." Aryl said, before cursing as Jeredeau threw energy towards her. She was ready for it this time as she dodged out of the way and started rapid-firing purple energy bullets towards the element.

"Aryl, watch out!" Miriella shouted in a very panicked tone as a blue crescent of energy flew towards the amethyst princess's back. Aryl dropped herself out of the air, managing to avoid getting hit besides her hair getting a bit singed and then turned around to see who had attacked her, only to see Kiri floating there, her eyes pure white and her katana glowing.

"Jeredeau!" Miriella shouted, turning to glare at the light spirit, "This is your doing, isn't it?!"

"Oh big whoop." Jeredeau rolled her eyes, "A lot is my doing, are you really surprised?"

Miriella growled, flying at Jeredeau, who charged up another light blast and threw it at her, sending her flying backwards with a scream.

"Miriella!" Aryl shouted, as she dove out of the way of another slash of Kiri's katana. Aryl flew towards the diamond princess, tackling her to the roof of one of the buildings, "Kiri, snap out of it!"

The diamond princess just snarled and kicked Aryl, pushing her off and flying into the air, charging up another blast. She didn't get a chance to do anything with it, though, because a moment later she was hit in the back by an arrow of energy and she flew back towards the roof. Aryl squeaked and dodged out of the way, and the diamond princess crashed into the roof, unconscious.

"Kiri!" Aryl shouted, surprised, crawling over, but her ankle wouldn't let her move too fast. The amethyst princess checked her friend's pulse and confirmed she was okay before lifting herself into the air and flying to thank Anayis and try and attack Jeredeau again.

Katiya, meanwhile, put the unconscious Miriella down on a different roof to recover and flew back towards the other two conscious mermaids.

"We're going to get our asses kicked if we don't get backup soon." Aryl said, dodging out of the way of a light blast and sending off another barrage of purple energy bullets towards the vengeful light spirit.

Katiya had learned her lesson and didn't try to punch Jeredeau again. She flew up, high above where Anayis and Aryl were keeping Jeredeau occupied (but not much more than that) and scanned the skies for any sign of incoming help.

It only took a moment for her to notice someone on their way. Caren flew back towards them, Madison and Coco right behind her. Madison gasped and immediately flew into the battle, putting her hand into the pouch at her side and drawing out two dark red energy knives. She threw them at the light spirit and flew in Aryl's direction.

"Maddie!" Aryl shouted, surprised, swooping over.

"Caren said you were in trouble, but this isn't exactly what I expected!" Madison said, dodging to the side to avoid a light blast, "What happened to Kiri?! And Miriella?!"

Aryl shook her head, "Ignore Kiri for now, and Miriella will be fine." She said, "Watch out!" Aryl pulled Madison down to avoid another light blast and growled, shooting Jeredeau a few more times.

"Nothing we do is doing anything!" Anayis said, flying up beside Aryl and lowering her bow.

Aryl frowned, "If Lexia was here and Miriella was awake we could try full power, but…"

Anayis glanced at the two idol mermaids floating to the side with no idea what they could do to help. "Hold on, I have an idea." She flew over to them and Aryl glanced at Madison, who shrugged.

"Keep her distracted! Katiya, come help me!" Anayis shouted. Katiya flew towards Anayis and the two warrior mermaids flew at Jeredeau.

XXXX

Noel breathed a slight sigh of relief as Orfio appeared in front of her, an eyebrow raised.

"You know, there are other, better, ways to get my attention than shouting at the sky and hoping I'm listening." He said, glancing her over.

"This is kind of important!" Noel snapped, "Jeredeau has Kiri- maybe more mermaids! Possibly including Lycoris."

Orfio blinked, then cursed, "Milli doesn't-"

"She has no idea, yet." Noel sighed, "We can't tell her- she'll freak out."

"I know." Orfio said, shutting his eyes. A moment later he opened them and cursed, flying away from Noel. Noel's eyes widened and she chased after him.

"Orfio, where are you going?!" Noel shouted after him, struggling to keep up with his speed.

"Jeredeau's in town, fighting." Orfio said simply. Noel's eyes widened even further and she continued to fly after him.

Suddenly Orfio stopped quickly, managing to, just barely, not hit Lexia as he flew.

"Watch where you're going!" Lexia shouted, annoyance and stress evident on her face.

"Jeredeau's in town, you should-"

"I KNOW she's in town!" Lexia snapped at him, "I happen to be flying to get the rest of our miniature army and I'm kind of hoping that they're all in the same general area!"

Orfio moved to the side, "Noel, go with Lexia and help her. I'll go make sure everyone fighting right now is okay."

Noel nodded, "Make sure no harm comes to Lycoris or Milli'll have your head."

"Don't I know it. Be careful." Orfio took off again and Noel turned to Lexia.

"There's really no time for introductions right now, so lead the way." Noel said.

Lexia nodded and took off, Noel on her heels- Lexia was much easier to keep up with than Orfio.

XXXX

Edur sat by the window in Milli's house and frowned. He was (finally) fully recovered, but something felt wrong. He couldn't tell what it was, but he felt like something was going on or happening and he had no control over it. He walked out of the bedroom he'd been in and into the kitchen, where Milli was standing, silent.

"Milli?" Edur asked, frowning. The lightning element looked up at him.

"Oh, hey. Feeling better?" Milli asked.

Edur nodded, "Yeah. I'm gonna head down to Tokyo for a bit, okay?" he asked.

Milli nodded, "Sure. I'll come with you- there's something I want to check on." She had a pained frown on her face, and Edur frowned as well.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"I hope so." Milli said, shutting her eyes and teleporting both of them, "I really hope so." She said, once they appeared.

Edur glanced around, "Hey, we're not far from Kiri's." he said.

"To Kiri's we head, then." Milli nodded, and the two started walking, ignoring the stares from random citizens of Tokyo due to their strange color schemes.

Once they reached the apartment complex that Kiri lived in, Edur headed towards the stairs, Milli only a few steps behind him.

"Edur! Milli!" A voice shouted, and suddenly Rayza ran into view. Edur turned.

"Hey, Rayza." He said.

"Downtown- it's Jeredeau!" Rayza said, "You two should go help- I have to go get more people before I head there."

Milli glanced at Edur and the two of them nodded, "Right, see you there."

Rayza nodded and took off again as Edur and Miriella ran towards the scene of the battle.

XXXX

"You sure this is going to work?" Caren glanced at her microphone apprehensively as Katiya tried to explain something to her.

"No idea." Katiya admitted, "But it's better than nothing, right?"

"I suppose…" Caren frowned.

"It'd be better if your entire team was here, but I can attempt to stand in for your missing member." Anayis said, unstrapping her microphone and putting her bow away.

Coco nodded, "Okay."

Anayis nodded to Katiya who squeezed Anayis's hands for good luck and took off towards the two still-fighting warrior mermaids. The dual-mermaid shut her eyes for just a moment. When she opened them, ready to begin singing, Orfio and Noel came into view.

Anayis relaxed just slightly and turned to the two idols behind her.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." She said, flying in Orfio's direction. Noel spied her two teammates and frowned.

"Noel, I know Milli's told you about it, so go help those two hurt Jeredeau, 'kay?" Orfio asked the idol mermaid as he saw Anayis flying towards him. Noel sighed softly and nodded, flying towards her sister and the yellow princess. Anayis threw her arms around Orfio.

"You're here!"

"Of course." Orfio smirked, before pushing her lightly away from him, "This isn't any time for this- come on."

Anayis nodded, "Does she know what to do?" she asked Orfio, gesturing towards Noel.

Orfio nodded back, "Yeah, Milli would have taught her."

"Good." Anayis said, strapping her microphone back on her belt and grabbing her bow and arrow as Orfio flew up towards Jeredeau.

"Ah, my counterpart." Jeredeau said, stopping her barrage of attacks on the exhausted Aryl and Madison.

"Remember that little conversation we had awhile ago, about you choosing your heir?" Orfio asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, of course." Jeredeau said.

"I suggest you think fast." With that, Orfio threw a blast of darkness towards her. She quickly countered with a light blast and ducked down, flying towards Katiya, who was ready with a punch. The punch didn't really do anything, but it did manage to distract her long enough for Orfio to hit her with a dark blast.

Jeredeau turned in his direction, angry, and threw a hand up in the air, a portal opening below them. Out of it flew a very possessed Lycoris and Rina.

Madison's eyes widened, "Oh no." she muttered.

"Rina!" Miriella's voice rang through the air- she'd managed to get on her feet, and though she didn't leave the rooftop, she could clearly see her possessed friend about to attack Aryl.

"You take blondie, I've got Rina!" Aryl said to Madison, who nodded, leading Lycoris away from the battle at hand.

Orfio glared sharply at Jeredeau who simply smirked, holding a hand out towards Kiri and waking the mermaid up.

Kiri, still quite possessed, flew towards Katiya, effectively causing all three mermaids to be distracted by trying to knock-out-without-hurting three other mermaids. Anayis was the only attack-enabled mermaid left, and she had no idea how she was supposed to help when her arrows continued to do no harm to the light spirit.

"Anayis, go try and heal Miriella." Orfio said.

Anayis glanced up at Orfio, before nodding and flying towards Miriella, leaving Orfio to face Jeredeau alone for a bit.

"I have been looking forward to this for a very long time, Orfio." Jeredeau said, staring her counterpart down.

Orfio cracked his knuckles, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to punch that little face of yours in."

Jeredeau charged up a light blast and Orfio a darkness blast and the battle of elements began.

* * *

This seemed like a really good place to end the chapter, sooooo…. Here you go!

Lots of battling in this. I'm really REALLY sorry for how long it took to get out, but I don't think I spelled anyone's name wrong this time! (Big deal.)

It took forever to edit because I was really busy, and it took so long to write because of both busyness and the fact that battles take me ages to get right. For a chapter mostly made up of fighting, 6 months is standard. --;;

But there is good news! I'm determined to do one thing over my vacation, which lasts for two more weeks, and that is to work my butt off and update this at least one more time, if not two. If things go well, I'd like to have the Jeredeau saga done by February. Hopefully. (Last time I said something like this… well, it didn't happen. No promises.)

Next chapter: More fighting! Yay!

While this saga has focused mostly on Jeredeau and getting stronger to beat her, the next one is going to focus more on inner strength and insecurity. I've got the basics planned out, and I'm really itching to write it. I think you guys will like it. =D Don't worry though, there's still going to be fighting- after all, this fic has warrior princesses in it for a reason.

Drop me a review and let me know what you thought! (And threaten me with bodily harm if the next chapter isn't done in two weeks, kay?)


	32. Chapter 31

Lexia flew into an apartment building, hair whipping to the side as she whirled around to make sure nothing was following her. Midway through her flight there, Noel had noticed something following them and had flown off to meet up with Orfio and figure out what it was. Lexia hadn't seen the thing since.

Satisfied that she wasn't being followed, Lexia landed and ran up the stairs into the building. She knocked on a door and waited there.

Seira swung the door open. Lexia bent down, "Hey, Seira. Is Sara here?"

"Mhmm!" Seira grinned, "Onee-chan!" she ran into the house. A minute later, Sara walked out, flanked by Tadewi and Esen. Her eyes fell on Lexia in her warrior form and she frowned.

"We need help." Lexia said.

"Great." Sara sighed, "Tadewi,"

The harpie cut her off and grinned, "On my way. Esen, keep Sara safe."

"I'm not THAT fragile!" Sara snapped, but Tadewi just took to the air and flew out an open window.

"Tadewi's going to go get as many more harpies as she can." Sara said, "Esen and I will come with you. How many more people do you have to pick up?"

"You're everyone I know how to find." Lexia admitted.

"Alright." Sara nodded, "Let's go, then."

She threw a hand into the air, called her pearl to her and shimmered, turning to her idol form just as Seira clamped onto her leg.

"I'm coming!"

"Seira-"

"I'm. Coming!" Seira snapped.

Sara's eyes widened- Seira had been sweet, adorable, and well-behaved the entire time she'd been on the surface, so why-

Esen burst into laughter, "Oh my god, I was waiting for that…"

"What?" Sara whirled around to face him.

"Don't forget that I was friends with Uya when she was raising you, Sara." Esen said, still chuckling, "Seira is exactly like you were as a kid- just as stubborn too. Let her come."

Sara sighed and looked at the little, pleading girl. "Transform, then."

Seira grinned and threw a hand into the air, turning into the topaz warrior princess. Sara picked her up and nodded to Lexia, "Okay, lead the way."

XXXX

To the sight of the mermaids, Orfio and Jeredeau were blurs of white and black. Aryl was holding Rina by her shoulders, almost wrestling with the idol. She'd basically abandoned her guns when they'd fallen to the rooftop below them, almost hitting the concerned Miriella. Madison was flying away from Lycoris, trying not to hurt her- the girl was just a normal mermaid with no special powers, but for some reason, while in a completely human illusion, she was flying. Madison guessed that Jeredeau had something to do with it.

Anayis was trying to get Miriella to sit down so she could heal her better, but the garnet princess wasn't listening, worried about Rina and trying to help. Finally, Anayis knocked Miriella over the head and she crumpled to the ground, finally giving Anayis a chance to heal her. It wasn't the most orthodox method, but what worked worked, right?

It was a good thing she did, though, because Edur and Milli ran up to the scene.

"Shit." Anayis cursed softly, unconventionally dragging Miriella's body to the side of the roof so that Edur wouldn't see her. She checked the girl over for any injuries that couldn't wait until AFTER Milli went ballistic and flew off the roof towards the two elementals.

Milli was looking around, her eyes mainly on Orfio and Jeredeau, apparently able to follow their movements with her element-enhanced eyes. Luckily for Anayis, she was too focused on Orfio and Jeredeau to notice when the mermaid tackled Lycoris to a rooftop. Madison's eyes widened and she flew over.

"Um, I was handling it." Madison raised an eyebrow.

"Keep her here." Anayis said, "If Milli sees Lycoris like this, we'll have two uncontrollable elements on our hands."

The young mermaid was unconscious now, much to Madison's relief as she stared at Anayis in surprise, "Why?"

"Can't explain right now!" Anayis shouted, "Just keep her here and out of sight!" Anayis took off, and Madison sunk down to the rooftop, a little overwhelmed. She glanced at the unconscious blonde mermaid that she'd been fighting a minute earlier.

"You know, you have the easy job." She muttered.

XXXX

"You're boring me, Orfio." Jeredeau said, flying up to avoid a dark blast that she usually would have negated. The blast flew straight towards Katiya, who narrowly managed to avoid it. Unfortunately, Kiri wasn't so lucky and the blast hit her in the chest, sending her flying into a building.

Katiya's eyes widened as the diamond warrior pushed herself up and groaned, "What hit me?"

"Kiri!" Aryl's eyes widened as she flew past, Rina on her heels, "Are you okay?!"

"Will be." Kiri groaned, looking around, "Hey, what's going on?!"

Katiya nodded- the dark blast had removed the light-infection from Kiri's body, snapping her back to normal. "Aryl! You take Kiri somewhere to rest and explain the short version of what's happening!" she shouted to the amethyst warrior, who had turned to face the possessed idol that had been chasing her.

"What about Rina?!" Aryl shouted back, grabbing the idol's arm before she was punched in the face.

"I've got her." Katiya swooped in, grabbing the idol's arms and restraining them. Aryl nodded, muttering her thanks and grabbed Kiri's arm, flying towards a distant rooftop.

As Rina struggled against the opal princess's hold, Katiya flew towards Milli and Edur on the ground. Milli looked like she was three seconds off from joining Orfio in beating up the light element, and Edur was looking around for Miriella. Katiya breathed a sigh of relief in knowing that both Miriella and Lycoris were hidden, and shouted to the two other minor elements. "Can you two keep Jeredeau occupied for a minute?!"

Edur and Milli looked up.

"Probably!" Milli shouted back, "Why?"

"I need Orfio!" Katiya shouted.

Milli nodded and pushed off the ground, flying into the air as it sparked around her. "Hey, light-bitch!" she shouted.

Jeredeau turned just slightly, catching the lightning-bolt out of the corner of her eye and dodging. Edur followed that up with an ice blast of his own, and Milli gestured to Katiya, waiting with the still-struggling Rina on the ground.

"Kay." Orfio nodded, glad for the break- he was weakening quickly. He landed on the ground, breathing a deep breath and ran over. "What's up?"

"When you hit Kiri with your power, you snapped her back to normal." Katiya said, "Think you can do that again?"

Orfio raised an eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Yeah." Katiya nodded.

Orfio shrugged, charging his hand up and sending a blast into Rina, who shouted in surprise and crumpled in Katiya's arms.

"Thanks." Katiya said, laying Rina down on the ground, "One more, c'mon."

Orfio nodded, following Katiya up to the rooftop where Lycoris was. Madison noticed them coming and hopped up.

"Orfio? But I thought-"

Katiya glanced over at the blurs that were the three lower elements duking it out, "They took over for him."

Madison frowned, "Oh."

"Damn." Orfio cursed.

"Yeah." Katiya nodded.

Orfio sent a bolt of his dark power into Lycoris, causing the girl to wake up in surprise, but she just coughed and sat up, groaning, "What?"

"Good." Orfio nodded, "Keep her here." She told Madison.

"An explanation would be great any time now." Madison crossed her arms.

"No time, later." Orfio said, soaring back towards the battle. Madison glanced at Katiya, but the princess was already flying towards Anayis.

XXXX

"You sure we know what we're doing?" Coco asked, a little hesitant, her grip on her microphone tight.

"No." Noel said, "But we can't just do nothing."

Caren nodded, "Come on, Coco, we'll be fine."

Coco took a deep breath, "Alright. Let's do this."

Noel nodded to Caren, who began to pull power towards herself and her pearl. As her body began to glow a light purple, slowly getting darker, Noel and Coco's bodies responded, a blue and yellow glow surrounding them respectively.

XXXX

In the Pearl Piari, Luchia looked up from her homework and over at Hanon, who jumped up.

"Did you feel that too?" Hanon asked, softly.

Luchia nodded.

"Come on." Hanon nodded, running for the doors. Luchia stopped just long enough to grab her cell phone before chasing her friend.

XXXX

Rina jolted awake, immediately sitting up. She looked up at where Caren, Coco, and Noel were singing softly, and didn't hesitate, flying up to join them.

XXXX

Sara suddenly pushed off the ground, flying ahead of the others.

"Sara?" Esen called to her, but the orange mermaid just flew faster. Exchanging a glance with Lexia, Esen picked up Seira and put her on his back, flying after her as Lexia took up the rear.

XXXX

"It's working." Anayis breathed, feeling the same call from deep within her, looking up at the three idol mermaids.

"What IS that?!" Aryl shouted, surprised, flying over to her. She'd regained her energy and had quickly flown back into the fray.

"They're trying to call Aqua." Katiya landed next to Anayis on the ground and glanced at Aryl, "They're the only ones that can do it."

Aryl frowned, "But that's so…"

"It's the only choice we have." Anayis frowned, wrapping her arms around herself as a chill passed through the air, "Orfio, Milli, and Edur are losing, Aryl."

Aryl looked up at the four elements dueling it out in the air and found it hard to believe that could be true. Three minor elements against one—she might not have been very good at math, but she was sure that meant their side had the advantage.

Katiya, realizing what she was thinking, spoke. "Of the three of them, Milli is the most powerful- she's the oldest and she's had the most practice. Edur is young, and he is not as skilled as he'd like you all to believe. And Orfio is at a disadvantage fighting his counterpart- it is impossible for him to overpower her, because her power simply cancels his out."

Aryl frowned, "But still-"

Anayis cut her off, "She's corrupted herself." She explained, "Jeredeau took what was supposed to be a pure energy and turned it into something wicked and twisted. It has given her the power to overpower the other minor elements, which is why we need Aqua."

Aryl looked back up at the battle, "Yeah…"

XXXX

Seven idol mermaids met in the sky, and without even exchanging a word, they all began to sing, their glow growing brighter and combining until a white-blue light filled the sky as seven idol mermaids dropped to the ground, unconscious, leaving the silhouette of a woman slowly forming in the light.

* * *

Finished it! –collapses- Wow, that took way too long. But it's done! I promise the battle will end next chapter! Sorry for dragging it out so long!!

Something I wanted to explain- The idol mermaids can summon Aqua because when the power was split, no one was sure the warriors would be able to meet up, living on land and all. So, they gave the power to summon Aqua to the idols, as they'd always be able to meet up, since they were (supposed) to live underwater. Hope that makes Anayis, Katiya, and Aryl's conversation make a little more sense.

Okay, time for me to get some sleep. It's finals week, and I just finished a paper.

Review?


	33. Chapter 32

There was no doubt in anyone's mind who had just appeared in the sky. She threw a hand out and stopped the seven idol mermaids from hitting the ground, instead lowering them carefully and glancing at the three other mermaids standing there watching. Anayis and Katiya immediately lowered their heads in respect. Glancing at the two, then squeaking, Aryl did the same.

"Could you three check on them for me?" she asked in a clear, smooth, English accent.

"Of course." Anayis said, quickly hurrying towards the seven Idols, Katiya on her heels. Aryl was a little slower to follow, still incredibly confused and overwhelmed, but she decided to go with it and figure the rest out later.

Satisfied the Idol mermaids were taken care of, Aqua turned to the four minor elements battling in the sky. As she flew towards them, she held a hand out in front of her and began to summon water towards her. Jeredeau caught a glimpse of Aqua out of the corner of her eye and let herself drop just in time, the water-element's blast hitting the spot where she'd been moments earlier.

Milli turned, surprised, "Aqua?"

Aqua smiled and waved, friendly despite the current situation.

"What, you didn't sense her being summoned?" Orfio asked, launching a blast of dark power at Jeredeau, which (as expected) she cancelled out.

"I was a little busy!" Milli snapped.

"Watch out!" Edur shouted. Milli turned, surprised, just as a blast of power from Jeredeau hit her head on, sending her crashing into the roof of a building. Edur was about to fly after her, but Aqua held an arm out to stop him. "She's fine. Concentrate."

Edur, who had never actually met Aqua before, hesitated, but nodded, turning back to battle at hand before Orfio could be overwhelmed.

XXXX

Milli pushed herself up, grumbling about stupid light bitches and their stupid powers and held a hand to her chest, lightning sparking as her own power began to heal her.

Once her wound was sealed, she flew up into the air and landed on her feet, testing to make sure it wouldn't open again in the middle of the battle. Satisfied that she was healed enough to not be collapsing during battle, she glanced around the rooftop.

"Are you okay?" Madison shouted to her from the far side of the roof, sounding panicked.

"Yeah!" Milli shouted back, "Stay there."

"Yeah, yeah, everyone keeps saying that." Madison sighed.

Milli's eyes landed on the blonde, unconscious girl next to Madison and her eyes widened.

"Lycoris!" she shouted, flying towards them.

"She's fine!" Madison said, suddenly starting to understand why everyone was insisting Lycoris stay hidden, "Just knocked out."

"What happened?" Milli snapped at Madison, landing next to her.

"Jeredeau had her possessed, like Rina and Kiri, but Orfio snapped her out of it." Madison said, "She's fine, she's just resting."

Milli looked even angrier, "Orfio knew she was here?"

Madison paled a little and nodded.

Before she could blink, Milli had vanished, flying towards Orfio.

Orfio was keeping an eye out for blasts of light, so when he saw a blast of lightning flying near him, he didn't even try to dodge, just relieved that Milli was okay and assuming the blast was meant for Jeredeau.

Which is why, three seconds later, Orfio was flying backwards, hit with a blast of Milli's lightning.

"You KNEW she was here and didn't TELL me?" Milli snapped at him.

"Is now really the time, Mil?" Orfio snapped back, flying back over.

Milli punched him in the face.

"Both of you, stop!" Edur shouted, throwing ice at a light blast to gear it away from Orfio, "Fight later!"

Jeredeau, however, was thrilled with the turn of events. If the elements were fighting amongst themselves, it would be even easier for her to take over.

Unfortunately for her, Aqua had no such distraction. She managed to keep her eyes trained on Jeredeau as she barked orders to the three bickering minor elements.

"Milli, Edur, Orfio!" she shouted. The three glanced at her, "You can continue fighting each other AFTER this. Now help me."

Milli glared at Orfio, but flew up next to Aqua. The water element murmured something to her, and she nodded. Jeredeau, busy blocking a full frontal assault from Orfio, didn't even seem to notice the exchange.

XXXX

'_Anayis!'_

The white haired mermaid stiffened as Aqua's voice rang in her head.

'_This may sound confusing, but please bear with me. I need you to do something for me.' _There was a pause, _'Do you see the building behind you?'_

'_Yes.' _Anayis nodded.

'_I need you to get to the roof. I'll give you further instructions when you get there.'_

Katiya and Aryl glanced up as Anayis flew towards the building without saying a word to them.

"Anayis, where are you going?" Katiya called to her.

No answer.

"What the hell." Aryl muttered.

Katiya sighed, "She must have a plan, or something." She said, "Whatever. Is everyone okay?"

Aryl nodded, "Everyone's breathing, steady heartbeats, just drained."

Katiya nodded, "Same here. Can't say I'm not feeling drained myself."

Aryl nodded, "Same… Is Aqua feeding off our power too?"

"She uses the Idol mermaids power to be summoned, but when she's fighting here, she uses yours." Katiya explained, "Anayis and I are both-"

"Which you still need to explain." Aryl interrupted.

Katiya shot her a look, "So we're being drained both ways."

Aryl nodded, "I hope this ends soon so I can pass out for a week."

Katiya managed a smile and nodded.

XXXX

It hasn't taken long for the arguing elements to get back into the fight. Milli had put aside the fact that Orfio had known about Lycoris (for now, at least) and was sending blast after blast at Jeredeau, who had been forced to do more blocking than attacking.

Aqua was floating behind them, concentrating, water floating around her. A few blasts of light had tried to interrupt her concentration, but they were intercepted by one of the other elements before they could get to her. They were protecting her, for some reason, and Jeredeau was getting angry, formulating plans to get out of the way of the frontal attack she knew was coming.

"Aqua, if you hurry it up, that'd be great!" Orfio shouted, throwing a dark blast at an escaped light blast to cancel it out.

"Leave her alone, she's going her best!" Milli snapped.

"Stop arguing with me!" Orfio glared.

"Shut up, both of you!" Edur snapped.

Jeredeau, seeing an opening, threw as much power as she could into a blast, nearly draining herself, but it made it past the three other elements and it hit Aqua in the chest.

There was a sickening squelch.

Jeredeau's blast flew backwards, knocked away by a shield of water that Aqua had thrown up just in time.

Jeredeau tumbled to the ground, an arrow sticking out of her back.

A ball of light flew out of her body, zooming off into the distance and falling into Lycoris's unconscious body, and Jeredeau disintegrated into dust, blowing away with the wind, scattering the last of their problem all over Tokyo.

* * *

Woot! =D Hope that wasn't too confusing and that it didn't go too fast. Everything'll be explained in the next chapter. Sorry this took forever. Chapters should be faster now, 'cause they're not battles anymore, and battles are what's hard to write.

GUESS WHAT. I JUST REWROTE CHAPTER 1 AS WELL. For the next ten chapters, when I post a new chapter, I'll post a rewrite as well. The first ten chapters are filled with mistakes and horrible writing and discrepancies, so I wanna get them all up to date. Go check out the new chapter 1!

Lemme know how I did!


End file.
